Who Said
by G.AND R.Forever
Summary: Lilly is new in town and gets an extra special person to be her tour guide.AU oh and Liley. R&R Complete
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So yeah the usual. I don't own anything. This is my first Hannah fic, so please bare with me. R&R please. Love ya!**

First meeting

"Um that was... interesting. What did you think Hannah?" yeah that's right Hannah as in Hannah Montana Aka Miley Stewart. I was sitting across from her and a man named Frank. Frank was a producer who always took care of Miley's music videos. I had entered a competition to direct a Hannah video but i had truly wanted it to be a Miley video.

"I thought it was wonderful." Miley said with a big beautiful smile.

"Well, thank you. We'll give you a call when we make a decision." Frank got up and shook my hand. He walked out of the room we were in,leaving me alone with Miley.

"I thought your idea was great."

"Thaanks, that means a lot to me."

"So in your entry you said you just moved here to California?"

"Oh yeah my step-dad inherited a house not to far from here ."

"That's awesome. If you ever need any one to show you around just give me a call." She gave me a piece of paper with her cell phone number on it and got up to walk out. I sat in my chair for a little while. I was trying to figure out what just happen when my cell phone rang.

"Hey mom."

"You need to come home right this minute, your brother and sister want to go to the park and I'm VERY busy."

"I'm coming home now." 'click'

I was walking around the park with my baby brother, Arron, while my little sister Kara, played on the jungle gym and my other brother,Jacob, skated at the skate park. Then I heard one of my favorite songs but it wasn't being played by the right band. I look around to see a couple of guys playing instruments. I decided to walk up to them then all the sudden i recognized the drummer. All the sudden the music stopped and Chris,the drummer, ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Oh my gosh, Chris! I never thought I'd see you again." Chris and I stood there hugging until we realized everyone in his band was staring at us.

"Yo guys this is the girl I told you about."

"The one with the 'amazing' voice you _always_ talk about?" one of the guys asked.

"Yeah it is, go ahead sing for them." Chris handed me one of the guys guitars and I started singing. Before I knew it a whole bunch of people were listening. When I finished everyone was clapping and throwing money into a guitar case.

"Wow Chris, you were right." said the guy whose guitar I had. "Why don't you come jam with us sometime?" he asked

"sure." then my cell phone started to ring.

"Lilly!" my mom yelled into the phone. "when are you coming home?"

"Mom, we just left we probably haven't even been here for fifteen minutes."

"Well just hurry home. It's time for dinner." 'click'

"Okay we have to go. My mom is in one of her moods. I'll see ya."

"Bye Lil. I'll text you and let you know when we practice so we can jam again."

"Yeah okay, Chris. Bye"I undid the brakes on Arron's stroller then went to get Jacob so we could go home. When i went over the hill to the skate park I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could feel my heart stop and then drop to my stomach. Jacob was in a passionate lip lock with another guy.

"JACOB RUSSELL TRUSCOTT!" i tried getting his attention before the little kids saw. Jacob looked at me with shock in his eyes. Then he started running towards me.

"Hey sis, time to go already?" I just glared at him. For a twelve year old boy he was built pretty well. He had big calf muscles and a six pack. I would have never pegged him as gay.

When we got home, my mom was setting the table. I put Arron in his high chair and Kara in her booster chair, then folded the stroller and put it in the hall closet next to mine and Jacobs skateboards. Somewhere in between all that, Jacob had disappeared upstairs.

"Go get Jacob, Lilly. I want to eat as soon as your father gets home."

"Step-father."I mumbled as I walked up the stairs. I walked straight into his room without knocking and grabbed his arm.

"Come on Lil, all you had to do was call me. I would have came down." Right as we reached the last step I heard the doorknob turn. I pushed my brother in front of me and took my place at the table. Jasper put his briefcase on the ground and gave my mother a kiss, then kissed the tops of Arron and Kara's heads. He turned to me and smirked.

"So Lilly, how did the Hannah thing go?" He asked as he sat down. I dished some beans onto my plate and shrugged.

"It went okay. She liked my video but her producer didn't."

"Oh well. Their loss."

"He said he'd call and let me know if they use any of it."

"Well that's good, Lil."I nodded as i shuffled my food around. I couldn't remember the last time I ate in front of Jasper but I always made up for it when i wasn't around him.

"Gotta go potty" Kara shouted.

"I'll get her." I said before my mom could even put her fork down. I put my plate on the counter and let Kara down. She raced up the stairs with me slowly in tow. I stood by the door in case she needed any assistance. Kara started to sing so I knew she'd be in there for awhile. I slunk down to the floor and stuck my hands in my pocket and touched the forgotten piece of paper. I pulled it out and on it was simply: _Miley Stewart 555-1207. _I smiled to my self. Just then my phone went off, it was a text message from Chris.

_Hey. We're practicing tomorrow wanna come?_

_Sure! _ I texted back.

_Two o'clock OK with you?_

_Yep. See you then._

_Well don't you need to know where it is? LOL_

_Oh, yea I guess that would be good. LOL. I just assumed you played in the park._

_Well you know when you assume you make an Ass out of U and Me. LOL. We practice in my garage. It's three blocks from the park, on Leighton Street, third house on the right. You'll hear us. =) _

_LMAO. OK see ya._

"Li Li Li Liiiilllllllllyyyyyy" Kara sang. "I'm fffiiiiiinnnnnisheeedddddd." I went in and wiped her butt then flushed the toilet while she washed her hands. Kara skipped out while I washed my hands. Then I walked across the hall to my room. I flopped down on my bed and fished in my pocket for Miley's number. I held it in front of me, debating whether or not to text her. It's not like I asked for it. I pulled out my phone right as there was a knock on my door.

"Come in."I sighed. It was Jacob. He came in and laid down beside me.

"Mom thinks your anorexic. She noticed you didn't eat again."

"Well I wasn't hungry."

"Oh really? Because I don't think I've seen you eat since mom told us she was pregnant with Arron."

"It's no big deal. I eat all the time."

"Except at dinner."

"Don't worry Jacob, I'm fine. Really."

"It's not me you have to convince, it's mom." I groaned. If I knew my mom, which I did, she was probably telling her mom who was probably telling her to send me to a shrink. My grandma always thinks I need to see a shrink. Once I fell off my bike and she told my mom I had probably jumped off the bike on purpose. My mom cried for a whole week because she thought she did something wrong.

"I guess I'll have to go down and eat something. So she won't break down." I sighed again "but first I need to text someone"

"You're not going to tell mom about what happened at the park, are you?"

"No Jacob, but we do need to talk about that."

"Okay, tomorrow." He said has he walked out the door.

I punched in Miley's number and texted :_Hey Miley, it's Lilly. I would really like to see Malibu. Do you think you could give me a tour?_

I threw my phone down as I got up. As soon as I opened the door to walk out my phone went off. I turned quick on my heel and grabbed it.

_Sure. I'd love to show you around Lilly. I have to be at a recording session from 10 till 2. so is 3 okay?_

_Yeah. 3 is fine. I will be at a friends house for a little while. So where do you wanna meet?_

_How about I just come get you at your friend's house?_

_Are you sure you want to do that?_

_LOL. Why? Do they hate Hannah Montana or something?_

_Oh no, it's just I figured you wouldn't want to go into a neighborhood in case somebody tries to jump you_

_LOL! People don't really try to jump me when I'm just Miley_

_Oh OK, well um my friend lives on Leighton Street, it's about three blocks from the park. Third house on the right._

_OK. I think I can find it. I'll see you tomorrow at 3 Lilly_

_OK see ya_

After I pushed send, my mom walked through the door. I had forgotten about going downstairs to eat.

"Lilly, baby. We need to talk." I sat up on my bed to let her sit down.

"Look mom, I just wasn't hungry. I'm completely fine. I'm not sick."

"I wasn't even going to say that honey, but we do need to talk about that. What I came up here to say was I'm Pregnant." She gave me a weak smile. I could feel my eyes pop out.

"MOM! Are you kidding me?" She shook her head "What, are you trying to have a bunch of kids?"

"Lilly, honey calm down. Accidents happen."

"Yes mom they do and thats why they invented condoms and birth control."

"Well Jasper and I discussed it when we got married. We decided that if it happened we would just let it be. As long as we had the money to keep food on the table and a roof over our heads."

"So what, your gonna keep having kids till you can't?"

"Well sort of. It's not like we're trying to have kids, but if it happens ..."

"I get it mom." I cut her off because I just wanted her out. "Well I guess, Congratulations."

"Thank you honey. Did you have any plans for tomorrow? Because I need to..."

"Oh no! I'm not watching your kids again. I do have plans with some friends tomorrow and I don't want to be late"

"Honey, you already made friends? I'm so proud of you."

"Yeah well I don't want to disappoint them by being late because I had to watch your kids."

"Okay hon. I'll figure something out. Love you."She kissed me on the top of my head and walked out. I laid back down on my bed and grabbed my phone. I looked at my last text message again. Tomorrow I was going to hang out with an old friend and hopefully make some new ones. Then i was going to hang out with the Miley Stewart. How lucky could one girl get?

**AN: Questions? Comments? Concerns? Let me know**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I totally forgot to mention the thing about everyone knowing about the Hannah secret. Sorry! I also forgot to mention that Lilly could sing, really good. So thanks for all the positive reviews. Hope you like this chapter too!**

A blast from the past.

_ I looked around the full waiting room of the free clinic. There was a huge range of age groups but I think I was the youngest. _

"_Lilly Truscott" the nurse called. I stood up and could feel the eyes staring at me. "Come on sweetheart."she said as she put her arm around my shoulder and lead me to the room. When we got into the room she handed me a gown and told me the doctor would be in shortly. I nodded and began to remove my clothing as she walked out. As the nurse had said, the doctor arrived shortly after. He was a stout balding man with a cheerful face. I found his face a little discomforting. _

"_Ms. Truscott, first we're going to put you to sleep. Then we will begin the procedure. After we're all done, you are welcome to stay until you recover enough to return home. You'll be in some pain for awhile but it will go away. If the pain gets worse you should see your family physician. Okay?" I nodded. After a few minutes of having the gas mask on, I passed out. It didn't feel like long when the nurses were waking me up. They gave me some juice and asked me how I felt. I told them i was fine but really I felt like something was missing. About an hour of crying later, I finally felt well enough to go home. I got dressed and walked to the front and gave the receptionist the check Jasper wrote me that morning. I walked out into the sun..._

I woke up with a start. That distant memory unable to leave my mind. I looked at the clock. It was already noon. On top of my phone was a note from my _mom: Lilly, we went to the grocery store. Then we are going to run some errands. There is $40 for you on the counter. Please eat something. Love you. Have fun._

I got out of bed and walked across the hall to the bathroom. When I looked in the mirror I noticed my cheeks were tear stained. I had no idea when I had been crying but I was sure it was due to my dream, or rather my memories. I shook out the thoughts swimming through my head and turned on the hot water to the shower. When I got in it was scorching. I let it hit my back till I got use to it. After almost scrubbing my self raw, I got out and wrapped a towel around my body. Before leaving the bathroom, I braided my hair into two pig tails. I walked back to my room and stood in front of my closet. After a good fifteen minutes I finally grabbed a lime green shirt and lime green plaid shorts. By the time I finally got dressed it was 1:15. I took the stairs two at a time and jogged to the kitchen. I grabbed the $40 off the counter and my house keys off the hook on the wall. I went to the hall closet and grabbed my skateboard before walking out the door. I looked out at the street in front of me. I stuck my hand in my pocket to see how much time I had but all I felt was the money and my keys. I unlocked the door and walked all the way back up stairs. I grabbed my phone off the dresser. It was already 1:30 when I got back outside. I decided to skip eating and just find Chris's house. By the time I got to Leighton street, it was 1:50. A twenty minute ride wasn't to bad. As soon as I turned down the street, I could hear the band tuning up. I pushed my hardest and followed the music.

"Lilly! You made it." Chris exclaimed from the garage as I rolled up. "You came just in time. We're all tuned up and ready to go." He put his hand on a dark haired boy with almost chin length hair. "This is Oliver, our lead singer. The guy who's guitar you borrowed is Lucas, right there." He pointed to a blond haired boy, "And the bassist is Gabe." Gabe was muscular. He had almost a swimmers body so to say.

"I'm singing first." said Oliver as he grabbed the micro[hone. The others started playing Box Of Sharp Objects by the Used. Oliver was good. He almost sounded like Bert. "Your turn." he handed me the microphone.

"Um do you guys know The Jet Set Life Is Gonna Kill You?" Chris smiled and started playing, the others followed. From there we played; I'm So Sick, Cemetery Drive, Dirty Little Secret, Dance Dance, Dare You To Move, Harder To Breathe, Bring Me To Life, This Love, Someday and Airplanes. Oliver and I took turns and on some songs sang together. When we finished playing Airplanes, an Aqua colored Jeep pulled up. All I could see was brunette hair flying in the wind. I put the microphone on the stand and smiled.

"Sorry guys. I gotta go, that's my ride."

"Oh come on Lil, one more song?" Oliver begged.

"Hold on." I ran over to the Jeep. "Hi Miley."

"Hey Lilly. You ready to see Malibu?

"Well the guys want to do one more song. You wanna stay and watch?" She undid her seat belt and took out the keys.

"Sure I'd love to." I gave her a smile and ran back in to the garage.

"Okay what are we gonna play?" 

"How about I Write Sins Not Tragedies? We'll sing it together." Oliver said. I nodded. The guys didn't even notice Miley walk in.

"Aaaggaaaaiiinnnn." We both sang at the end. Miley clapped and thats when everyone noticed her.

"You guys are great." She said.

"Whoa, Lil, She's your ride?"Chris asked as he dropped his drumsticks.

"Um yeah. I guess I forgot to mention that."

"Uh duh. Hello Ms. Stewart, my name is Chris. Believe me if we knew you were coming we would have played something better." Miley laughed as she shook his hand.

"No I thought it was really good. You guys should get a recording label."

"What makes you think we don't have one?"asked Oliver

"Well y'all are playing in a garage. I just figured y'all didn't have one. Am I right?"

"Yeah, you're right. We don't have one yet, but after Battle Of The Bands we will Especially with Lilly singing with us." Oliver explained then gave me a soft smile. I smiled back.

"Well we should probably go, Miley. I want to see Malibu." My stomach decided to interrupt us. "And apparently eat." We all laughed.

"Yeah, okay. It was nice to meet y'all. I hope to hear y'all play again some time."

"Stop by anytime Ms. Stewart. Lilly, I'll text you." Chris kind of glared at me but then smiled and waved. I grabbed my skateboard and followed Miley to her Jeep. I jumped in to the passenger seat and held my board between my legs. As Miley got in, she grabbed the board, lightly touching my thigh, and put it in the back seat.

"You might be a lot more comfortable this way." I nodded as she started tup the Jeep. "So do you want to grab a snack then dinner or do you wanna grab an early dinner?"

"How about just a snack first."

"Okay. I know this place on the beach. It's called Rico's . Have you ever been there?"

"No I haven't really had time to go any where except the park."

"Well then, we might have to make this a two day adventure."

"Cool."

When we arrived at Rico's it was pretty crowded but Miley said it was a good thing because she probably wouldn't get recognized so easily. When we finally made our way to the seats of the little shack, all I saw was hair.

"Hey Rico." Miley said to the hair. It turned around.

"Hey beautiful. Whoa who's the babe?" I could feel my self blush a little then realized he was only a kid and crossed my arms over my self.

"This is Lilly. She just moved her. We're gonna need two pretzels and a cup of cheese and then whatever Lilly wants." Miley took a seat while I kind of stood there looking dumb.

"Um, I'll have what she's having."

"Okay. Four pretzels and two cups of cheese. That'll be $23"

"Whoa." Was all I could say as I fished in my pocket for my money. When I pulled it out Miley held her hand up.

"I got this Lilly. It's okay, you can pay next time."She gave me a big smile as I put my money back in my pocket.

"So how long have you been singing with those guys?"

"Today was the first day."

"Really? Y'all played really good together. Is that guy that I shook hands with your boyfriend?"

"Chris? No way."

"Oh I just assumed that he was since he said he would text you."

"Well you know when you assume, you make an ass out of u and me."Miley laughed. Rico handed us our pretzels and then winked at me. "Chris and I went to summer camp for three years together. I ran in to him at the park yesterday playing with the band." Miley just nodded and we ate our food in silence. When I was finished Miley took my hand into hers. When she held my hand, I felt something go through my whole body. I couldn't really describe it but I guess it was kind of like a spark.

"Come on. Our adventure starts now."

**AN: Okay so I decided that I really didn't want to do any research on Malibu, so if there is stuff that doesn't really exist don't yell at me. Any way hope y'all liked it. Please leave me comments. I will try to get the next chapter posted soon. I just have to type it up first. Love ya **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Remember I don't own anything.**

Carnival 

Riding in the car with Miley was like a dream. I don't ever think I saw myself in this situation when I first moved here. Heck I didn't even see myself having fun.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song." Miley said as she turned up the radio. The speakers jumped with the sounds of Katy Perry's new song, California Girls. I laughed. "What's so funny, Lilly?"

"Oh I was just trying to picture someone melting a Popsicle because their so hot."

"Well I guess we will have to find a real Cali girl and ask her."

"Well aren't you a Cali girl?"

"Not really. I just live here and have the Jeep. I'm a Tennessee girl, born and raised. We moved here when I was twelve. I hated it here at first, but my dad and my brother Jackson loved it, so I bared through it. Then my dad created Hannah Montana. I loved going on stage every night."

"It must feel amazing." Miley nodded. We turned into a parking lot."First stop, the Seaview Boardwalk." Miley said as she put the Jeep in park and undid her seat belt. "I hope you like rides."

"Definitely"

"Good 'cause there is a really good view of the beach from the ferris wheel."This time instead of grabbing my hand, Miley hooked her arm around mine and walked over to the ticket booth. "So what do you wanna ride first?"

"How about that octopus looking thing over there?"

"Sure."

After riding the octopus and then the bumper cars twice, Miley had suggested the ferris wheel.

"I think it's the perfect time to ride it now."

"Why?" I questioned.

"You'll see." Miley smirked and this time took my hand into hers and lead me to the ferris wheel. We had to stand in line before it was finally our turn. Not once did Miley let go of my hand. When Miley handed the guy our tickets, she whispered something to him. I looked at her confused but she just smiled. We took our seats and put down the bar before the ride started.

"So I know we haven't been to a lot of places, butt how do you like Malibu?"

"Well so far it's okay, but I have a feeling it can only get better."All of the sudden the ride came to a stop. I looked around and we were all the way at the top of the ferris wheel.

"Sorry everybody, we are experiencing technical difficulties. It will take a little while, so just hold tight." I could feel shock over take my face, but when i looked at Miley she was calm. I was baffled.

"How can you be so calm, Miles?"

"Nobody but my family calls me that."

"Oh, sorry Miley."

"No, no I like it. It's just strange coming from someone else."

"You're changing the subject. Why are you so calm?"

"Well how can I not be when I have someone amazing next to me and I'm looking at such a beautiful view?" I followed her gaze out to the ocean. It was beautiful. The sun was almost set, so there were different colors in the sky that were reflected in the ocean. Most of the lights in the city were on , so those were also reflected in the water. Not to mention the carnival lights. I looked back at Miley. She was still looking out at the ocean. I never realized just how pretty she was and I noticed, as I studied her face, that she had no make-up on like usual.

"I like you better this was. You're a lot prettier."

"What?" Miley turned back toward me.

"Oh gosh. Did I say that out loud?" Miley giggled.

"Yeah, you did. It's okay Lilly, I won't hold it against you," She placed her hand on my shoulder. "And I won't tell anyone you think I'm pretty." I could feel my face go red. I just wished the ride would start moving. As soon as i thought it, it happened. The ferris wheel slowly started up again and soon we were on the ground. I almost felt relived when we got off. I saw Miley hand the ticket guy something and then mouth 'thank you'. I was still a little confused but I had an assumption.

"Miley, did you set that up?" Miley smiled and took my wrist.

"Come on. I'm starving." She said as she dragged me all the way to the Jeep. Before to long we were at a place called Beach Comber Café.

After sitting down and ordering, I decided I wanted to know more about her.

"So why the whole Hannah thing if you sing as yourself too?"

"Well like I said before, my dad created Hannah. He wanted me to be able to have a some what normal life."

"So what happened?"

"Well I kinda got tired of being a nobody. I was at the bottom of the social ladder and it sucked. One day I decided I just wanted to be Miley. The night I let my secret out, people expected my Miley stuff to be like my Hannah stuff. I wanted them to be different. A bunch of fans still want me to be Hannah, so I still am. I didn't want to disappoint anyone. It's so crazy that I can go out and be me but if I put a blond wig on, I'd be stampeded by fans. Tell me how that works."

"I guess people don't see you the way you see your self. Honestly I like the Miley stuff better. I think Hannah is more for kids anyways. My five year old sister likes Hannah. I'm sure if I told her I spent the whole day with Miley, she'd be like 'who?'" Miley and I laughed. Our food arrived as I snorted from laughing to hard. That sent us in to another fit of laughter. Everyone in the café was looking at us and when we noticed, we calmed down a little.

"So Lilly. Tell me a little bit about your self."

"Well I just moved here."

"I already knew that. Tell me something I don't know."

"Like how many inches in a mile, or what it takes to make me smile?" Miley laughed. "Okay well I have two brothers and a little sister and my mom is pregnant again."

"Really? How old are your brothers?"

"Twelve and one."

"And your siblings names?"

"Jacob, Kara, and Arron."

"Okay not to be nosy but I know you said your step-dad inherited the house, but is your real dad still alive?"

"Yeah. He left us when Jacob was four."

"So Kara and Arron are your half brother and sister?"

"Yep. My moms been married to Jasper for five miserable years."

"You don't like him?"

"He's okay I guess. Sometimes he treats my mom like a slave but she never complains." Miley finished her last bite and pushed her plate away.

"So what do you do for fun?" she asked as she put her head in her hands.

"Well I skateboard with Jacob when I don't have to watch the other two. I play my guitar and thats about it."

"Really? You don't read, or draw, or write? You don't play video games or play a sport?"

"Nope. No time for any of that. I do what I can when I can."

"Wow. Well do at least know how to surf?" I shook my head. Miley's jaw dropped in amazement. "Well I guess I'll have to teach you tomorrow. You'll probably pick it up fast since you skateboard. I guess it's sorta the same, I've never skateboarded."

"Well I guess I can teach you, since your gonna teach me to surf."

"Deal." Miley shook my hand and without me knowing, had paid for the bill again.

Riding back home was peacefully. I occasionally had to tell Miley where to turn. When we reached my house, the porch light was on. I had been expecting my mom to call me all day but I guess she understood to keep her distance.

"So Lilly, I'll pick you up here around nine so we can head out in the water before it gets to hot."

"Nine in the morning?" Miley laughed

"Yeah is that to early?"

"No, no. I'll just have to set an alarm."

"Okay well I guess I'll see you then."

"Okay. I just gotta grab my skate..." As I reached in the backseat for my board, Miley did the same. Our faces only inches apart. I stared in to her blue eyes then quickly glanced at her full pink lips. Before I could even think, those lips were on mine. My eyes went wide and I felt that spark again. . I grabbed my board and with my free hand, undid my seat belt. I released from the kiss and ran from the car into the house. I didn't even look back.

**AN: I am almost done with the next few chapters. I hope y'all enjoyed what I have so far. You know you love me :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay so I'm getting these chapters up as fast as I can. Just as a warning, i've been told I'm good at cliffhangers so get use to it.**

History Repeats Itself

I took the stairs two at a time and ran to my bed. It didn't even seem like two seconds before Jacob came in and sat on my bed.

"Was it that horrible?"

"Actually no. It wasn't horrible. It was perfect."

"So your 'date' went perfect but afterwards you come running to your room."

"You know what, it did feel like a date and thats the problem." I huffed into my pillow and rolled over on to my back.

"Okay Lilly, I really don't get whats going on."

"I had a really good time with Miley but I have no idea how she feels about me. I mean she did kiss me and yeah I did kiss back but..."

"Whoa hold it big sis. You kissed Miley?" I nodded. "The Miley Stewart?" I nodded again. "whoa." "Yeah i know. Wait a minute. I never told you about Miley."

"Oh yeah, so I was in the park with Kara and Arron when this guy walked up to us. He was like 'Don't I know you kids?' and I just kind of stared at him. He said 'Aren't you guys Lilly's brothers and sister?' and I just sort of nodded. Then he shook my hand and was like 'I still cant believe shes hanging out with Miley Stewart.' I just nodded again and then he just left."

"That must have been Chris. Hes always been strange."

"You can say that again. So are you gonna see her again?" I nodded. "when?"

"Tomorrow morning. We are suppose to go surfing, but that was before the kiss."

"Well you said she kissed you first right?" I nodded. "So nothing has really changed. besides your feelings."

"What are you getting at Jacob?"

"Well I just think you should text her and see how she feels about the whole thing."

"Did you text the boy you kissed?"

"No"

"Hypocrite." I said as I playfully hit him.

"Hey" He hit me back. "i didn't have his number. Thats why I went to the park yesterday. Didn't find him though. Gosh what is mom going to do when she finds out both of us are gay?"

"Whoa who said I was gay?"

"Lilly! You kissed a girl! Duh!" Jacob flicked me on the head.

"I only kissed one girl. I never thought about girls like I do boys."

"Well how do you feel about Miley?" I sighed. I wasn't really sure how I felt about Miley. She was pretty and funny but I hadn't really gotten to know her the way I wanted to.

"I'm still confused." I finally told Jacob.

"Well I still think you should text her and don't worry I wont tell mom about..."

"Wont tell mom about what?" Our mother asked. She walked in right when Jacob said it. She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Uh.. well.. its." Jacob stammered.

"I didn't want him to tell you that I hung out with Miley Stewart today. I wanted it to be a surprise for Kara's birthday next month."

"Oh okay. I'll just have to act surprised. So did you have fun today?"

"Yep"

"Are you going to be hanging out with her again?"

"Tomorrow I hope."

"Well thats good. I'm so happy to see you hanging out with kids your own age." She walked across the room to my bed and hugged me. I looked over at Jacob. He was smirking so I glared at him. My mom finally let go of me, and wiped her face. She had been crying.

"Mom seriously? Its not a big deal."

"I know honey, its just that you'll be graduating next year and then you'll be off to college. Your just getting so big." My mom hugged me again. This time I could feel the tears soaking through my shirt. thankfully Arron started crying so my mom ran off to take care of him. I shook my head and muttered, "Saved by the baby." Jacob started laughing hysterically. I grabbed a pillow and hit him upside his head. He fell off the bed and was still laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. Then my phone went off. It was just a text from Chris. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

_'so did you have fun with the prettiest girl ever?' _

_'yea. u jealous?' _

_'of course! so the guys really like you' _

_'i really liked jamming with you guys' _

_'good! so would u like to be apart of the Accepted Boys?' _

_'the Accepted Boys? but I'm a girl!' _

_'thats okay, you'll fit right in.' _

_'u could call it Lilly and the Accepted Boys. LOL'_

_'i don't think Oliver would like that' _

_'he'll get over it. LOL' _

_'we'll see. LOL. we're practicing the day after tomorrow, Friday. we practice every Monday,Wednesday and Friday.' _

_'okay. I'll be there.' _

_'cool see you then.' _

_'okay_' I put my phone down on my dresser and noticed Jacob had left. I looked in the top drawer of my dresser for some shorts and a tank top. After finding a pair of black shorts and a yellow tank top, I walked across to the bathroom. After getting dressed and brushing my teeth I was going to text Miley but Jasper was waiting by the door.

"You gonna stay out late every night?" I crossed my arms angrily.

"I wasn't even out late. I was home before nine thirty."

"Next time you need to call. This is a new place, you cant just roam around with people we don't know. You could wind up pregnant." I cringed at his words. I could feel goose bumps on my arms and legs. "Now get some sleep, there is still some unpacking to do." I rolled my eyes and walked passed him. Jasper grabbed my arm and pulled me back in front of him. "Who said I was done talking to you?" "Who said I cared?" I tried to pull my arm away but he was to strong.

"Young lady you need to learn your place."

"I have no place with you." Jasper let my arm go to back hand me across my face. My hand instinctively went to the pain. Jasper walked down the hall to Jacob's room instead of his own. My eyes went wide with fear and I instantly knew what was going to happen to Jacob. It had happened to me every night till Arron was born. I couldn't move. I stood like a deer caught in headlights. I must have been standing there for a long time because Jasper came out of Jacob's room with a smile on his face. Without even noticing me Jasper walked to his room. He had left the door to Jacob's room cracked open. I could hear soft sobs. I went to push his door open so I could go in and give him a hug, but when I saw him I couldn't move. I just stood there looking at my little brother. The same little brother I had been laughing with earlier. Jacob knew I was there but not once did he acknowledge my presence. He was ashamed. Just as I had been all those nights. I watched as Jacob brought his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees. It reminded me of the night our father left.

O_ur parents had been fighting all day. Jacob and I were sitting on the top of the stairs listening to their latest fight. Then we heard footsteps. We ran to our separate rooms. I could hear my dad's footsteps coming up the stairs and down the hall. After a few minutes my dad walked back threw the hall and back down the stairs. I heard the front door slam shut and my dads car pull out of the garage. I looked out my window and saw him driving down the street. I ran to Jacobs room. He was sitting in a corner crying._

I finally got the courage to walk over to Jacob's bed. I sat down next to him. He still didn't acknowledge me. When I put my arm around him, he put his head on my shoulder and started to cry. I couldn't help myself and started to cry too. After a long time of crying, Jacob went to sleep. I laid him down and walked back over to my own room. It was already midnight and I needed to get my sleep so I'd be ready for my date tomorrow. If I even had a date tomorrow.

**AN: I don't really like this chapter, honestly I think I could have done better. Anyway tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

Surprise

All I could hear was a buzz coming from my dresser. I rolled over and looked at the clock.  
It was already eight forty five in the morning. I grabbed my phone. Five missed calls and three text messages, all from Miley. I looked at the last text message: _I'm leaving my house now. It takes me ten minutes to get to your house. _I jumped out of bed and dug through my closet. I pulled out my old knee pads and helmet. I found a duffel bag to stuff them into and walked over to my dresser. I pulled out out my swimming suit and threw it into the duffel bag. I stuck my phone in the side pocket of the bag and walked over to the bathroom. My hair was still braided but was now a little messy. I quickly undid the braids and then looked for the shorts I wore yesterday. Once I found them, I fished in the pocket for my keys and the money my mom gave me. I put them in the side pocket with my phone. I took the stairs two at a time, and right as I reached the bottom, I heard a honk. I swore under my breathe. I jogged over to the hall closet to grab my skateboard. When I opened the closet door, my board wasn't there so I just grabbed Jacob's and headed towards the front door.

"Lilly, you're up early. Where are you going?"

"Miley's outside waiting for me. We're going surfing.

"Oh, okay sweetheart. Will you be home for dinner?"

"I'll try mom. Bye." I ran out the front door before she could say anything. In my driveway sat Miley's aqua colored Jeep. I jogged over to the passenger side and got in.

"Did I wake you?" Miley asked as she backed out.

"Yeah actually you did. I didn't even have time to put clothes on."

"I can tell." Miley's eyes scanned over my body. I looked down at my own body. I was still wearing my yellow tank top and black shorts. I didn't have a bra on, and my tank top was a little big on me. You could see my boobs through the arm holes. I crossed my arms over my chest, protectively.

"Sorry." I said shyly.

"You don't have to apologize." Miley smirked. "You did bring a swim suit right?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag. I also brought a helmet and knee pads for your lesson."

"Good, I'll need them. Well here we are." We pulled into a parking space along the beach. "there are some bathrooms over there by Rico's, where you can change." I nodded and grabbed my swim suit from the bag. I headed into on of the bathroom stalls and undressed. I realized I had grabbed my yellow and orange string bikini instead of my orange tankini. I sighed and put the swim suit on. I walked back over to Miley's car where she stood with two surfboards I hadn't noticed. I threw my clothes into the passenger seat and looked at Miley. She had on a blue polka dotted bikini. I took in the sight of Miley's toned body.

"So are we gonna stand here all day so you can look at me, or are we gonna surf?"

"Um yeah, yeah we're going to surf." I shook my head and took a surfboard from a laughing Miley.

After about two hours of surfing, I was able to paddle out. That's all I could do. I couldn't get my balance on the surfboard like I could my skateboard. Miley finally decided she was hungry so we were now at Rico's getting some hot dogs.

"You did pretty good your first time out." Miley finally said after eating her hot dog. She had barely said anything to me while we surfed. Occasionally she would tell me to do something on the surfboards and laugh whenever I fell off.

"Thanks. You make it look so easy."

"I'm sure you make skateboarding look easy."

"I don't know. I guess you can be the judge of that."

"Are you ready to go?" I nodded and walked back to the Jeep. I put my shorts and tank top over my swimming suit while Miley put the surfboards in the back. Within a few minutes we were at the park. I got out of the Jeep and grabbed the duffel bag and the skateboard. Miley and I walked over to a bench near the skating area. I handed her the helmet and helped her put on the kneepads. I looked Miley over.

"You make that helmet look cool."

"Are you sure it's not the helmet that makes me look cool?"

"Nope. I'm pretty sure it's you. I'm sure you can make anything look cool."Miley smiled. She placed a small peck on my cheek.

"You're too sweet. Okay what do I do first?"

It only took Miley about thirty minutes to be able to balance on the board and move at the same time.

"Well I guess this is easier then it looks, but don't give me a ball of any kind. I'm horrible at sports."Just then a boy did a trick in front of us. "Wow. I wanna learn to do that!" I laughed.

"Why don't we start with a kick-flip first. Here I'll show you." I did the trick and handed the board back to Miley. She was all set up but when she attempted to do it she fell flat on her butt. I quickly ran to her side. "Oh my gosh, Miley are you okay?"

"Yeah I think my tail bone might be bruised." I laughed again.

"I guess next time we'll need to get you a butt pad." Miley playfully hit my arm. "Come on Miles, my house isn't that far. We can get you some ice." Miley nodded. I helped her up and grabbed the board. Miley didn't even take off the helmet or the knee pads as we drove to my house. When we got in the driveway, I noticed Jaspers car. He was home early.

"Um maybe you should just go home. I forgot about how crazy my little sister can get." Miley removed the helmet and knee pads.

"Nonsense. Come on I can handle it, and plus my butt really hurts." She got out and walked over to my side. She took my hand and pulled me out of the car. We walked into the house hand in hand.

"Lillian, is that you?" My mother called out.

"Lillian?" Miley asked confused.

"That's my full first name. Yes mom, it's me." We walked into the kitchen. I dropped Miley's hand and leaned against the counter. My mom was in the wash room that was connected to the kitchen.

"Lilly honey, I need to tell you something."

"Well do you think it can wait? We have company." I pointed at Miley. She smiled and waved at my mom.

"Oh, forgive me dear. I hadn't realized you were here. Lilly doesn't usually bring her friends over."

"I can take Miley up to my room if you need to talk to me, mom."

"Oh no it's okay sweetheart. I just needed to tell you that Jasper and I need to go back to Ohio to see your grandma."

"Is she okay?"

"She's in the hospital but they say she will be fine. We wanna make sure she is okay though. It will ony be a week. You and the kids should be fine here."

"Whoa wait. You're leaving all three kids here? With me?"

"Well I guess I can take Arron but I don't want Kara and Jacob to see grandma like that." I sighed and put my head in my hands. I shook my head.

"When are you leaving?"

"Tonight, but I will have to call to see if I need to do anything about Arron."

"You know a little more of a notice would have been nice." I shook my head again.

"Sorry honey. I will make it up to you. So you should have enough food but I'll leave some money for emergencies."

"Okay mom. Come on Miles, I'll show you my room."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Miley smiled at my mom.

"Nice to meet you too dear. Hey why don't you stay over tonight?" I looked at my mom, bewildered. If she knew how I felt about Miley, she would not have let her stay. But nothing surprised me more than when Miley said,

"Sure."

**AN: I'm gonna try to get the next chapter up today. I just have to type it. Please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thank you for the reviews. I LOVE checking my mail and seeing stuff from all you guys, even if it's just someone following the story. I feel so good about this story.**

Pizza

"Your room is probably a lot bigger then this." Miley nodded as she looked around my room then sat on my bed.

"Yeah, my room is a little bit bigger and my closet is defiantly bigger." I Laughed. "Hey I have to to have a place for all my Hannah Montana clothes."

"Did some one say Hannah Montana?" Kara poked her little head into my room. She walked in towards Miley, kind of squinting. "I think I know you."

"I'm..." Miley started.

"I know! Your Mikayla, right?" I looked at Miley. She looked nothing like Mikayla.

"Kare bear, it's Miley Stewart. You know Hannah Montana." Kara's jaw dropped. She ran out of the room and was back in two seconds with a Hannah poster and a blond wig. Why she needed a blond wig was beyond me. Kara's hair was as blond as mine, just not as long.

"Put this on, let me see." Kara demanded as she tossed the wig to Miley. Miley hesitated then put her her hair in a messy bun. She put the wig on and stood in front of Kara.

"See?" Kara looked at her poster then back at Miley. A high pitched scream filled the room. Jacob came running in.

"What's wrong?"

"It's... it's... it's" Kara stuttered. Jacob looked up at Miley and sighed.

I thought you were waiting till her birthday?" Jacob asked.

"I was gonna, but mom invited her to stay the night since they're leaving tonight." Jacob raised his eyebrows.

"She's staying the night?"

"She's staying the night?" Kara copied but in a much more excited way. I nodded.

"Y'all know I'm still here right?" Miley asked as she removed the wig. "I think I'm gonna go home and get my clothes and stuff."

"Okay. You know you should just stay the whole weekend here, if your dad doesn't mind."

"I'll ask. See y'all later." Miley walked out. Kara was still standing in my room. I saw her mouth 'wow' then run out and down the stairs.

"So what night are you planning on seducing her so I will know when I can't come in." I punched Jacob's arm.

"There will be no seducing."

"I'm sure you didn't think there would be any kissing last night."

"True but I'm sure she's not going to have sex with me."

"Again you had no idea she was going to kiss you. The girl can surprise you. Oyu need to prepare, maybe you should go buy a dildo." My eyes grew wide with shock.

"What do you know about dildos?"

"Eh just the basics."

"Jacob your only twelve, you shouldn't know half the stuff you know."

"Oh come on Lil. I mean a girl at my old school was pregnant. Face it, kids are learning about sex a lot earlier. Soon Kara is going to be walking around singing a song about sex like she is about personal space." I sighed. He was right, kids in middle school were learning things I had just learned in the past two years. I laid down on my bed. What if Miley did try to have sex with me? I mean Jacob had a point. I never in a million years thought I was going to kiss a girl, let alone that girl being Miley Stewart. I was always told sex changes things and I didn't want things between me and Miley to change. Not yet anyway. I needed to know exactly how she felt about me.

"I think I'll be able to control myself, Jacob. So you won't have to tip toe around wondering if we're having sex or not."

"Yeah whatever big sis. We'll see how things go. Maybe we'll both get lucky this weekend." He winked at me, then ran out of my room before I could question him. I got up from my bed and decided I wanted to go to the park before Miley got back. When I reached the kitchen my mom was still getting clothes from the laundry room.

"Hey mom, I think I'm gonna head to the park. Miley is coming back later."

"Okay sweetheart. We'll be leaving around six, which is about three hours from now. So I'll just order you kids a pizza."

"'Kay mom. I'll be back later." I went over to the hall closet and found my skateboard which had magically reappeared since this morning. I walked out the door and rode off towards the park.

I was probably at the skate park no more then thirty minutes when I ran into Oliver. I was on my way to sit on a bench when we accidentally ran into each other.

"Oh hey Lilly." He said once he realized who I was. "So are you gonna come practice with us tomorrow?" For some reason all I could do was nod. "Cool. I really think we have a good chance of winning Battle of the Bands with you next to me."

"You really think so?" I sounded so stupid. I mean of course he thought so or he wouldn't have said it.

"Yeah Lilly, you're really good." I could myself blush a little. "So I'll see you tomorrow at two. I gotta head off to work." I nodded and waved. Why was I acting this way in front of Oliver. I was acting like a stupid little girl with a crush. I didn't what was going on. I had feelings for both Miley and Oliver. I was realizing all of this while I stood in front of a bench at the skate park. I shook out some of the thoughts and started thinking new ones, like how tonight was gonna go with Miley. A few of my daydreams ended with me and Miley kissing. I only wanted things to go that way if Miley wanted them to. I was going to ask her tonight exactly how she felt. I wanted to know, I needed to know. I finally started skating back home. I figured Miley was done getting her stuff and would be back at my house soon.

My mom's and Jasper's luggage was piled by the door when I got back home. I put my board in the closet right as my mom came down the stairs.

"Oh good Lilly, you're home. We decided to go ahead and leave so we can go sit somewhere to eat. I went ahead and ordered the pizza to be delivered around seven. Also, I already paid for it so you won't have to worry about anything. The emergency numbers are on the fridge and the money is..."

"Whoa mom I got it. We will be fine. I think I can take care of things around here."

"I know honey, but I've never left you kids for a whole week before."

"Mom please, give us a little credit. We'll be fine." My mom justed nodded her head nd grabbed a few of the bags.

"Lilly can you go grab Arron and his diaper bag? Your father is not helping at all. He's been on the phone since he got home."

"Step-father." I said as my mom took the bags out to the car. I walked up the stairs and into Arron's room. He was in his crib playing with a stuffed alligator named Croc. Kara had named it that when she was three. She had given Croc to Arron the day he came home from the hospital and now Arron can't go anywhere without him.

"Come on Arrowhead," I had given him that nickname when I noticed his head was kind of pointed. "You get to go on a little trip with your mommy and daddy. I'll miss you little buddy." I kissed the top of his pointed little head and grabbed his bag.

Miley was at the door when I reached the bottom step with Arron. She had her back toward me, talking to my mom, who was still putting bags in the car. I decided to have a little fun. I told Arron to be very quiet as I tiptoed towards Miley. When I was right behind her I yelled "Boo!". Miley jumped a few inches in the air and dropped the bags she'd been holding. I was laughing so hard, I barely could stand. Even my mom was laughing. Miley turned toward me and glared.

"You're gonna pay for that Lillian." Miley snickered. I just laughed and shook my head. Jasper walked down the steps and placed a hand on my shoulder. I stopped laughing.

"All ready to go honey?" He yelled out to my mom.

"Yep. Just let me tell Kara and Jacob bye."

"Okay I'll put Arron in the car." He took Arron from me and headed toward the car. I picked up Miley's bags from the ground.

"Come on Miles, we'll go put these in my room." Miley followed me up the stairs and into my room.

"MMMOOOOOOOOMMMMMYYYYYY! Do you really have to go?" I could hear my sister whine from the hallway.

"Yes sweetheart. You will have fun. I will be back soon. Lilly come walk me out please." I followed my mom and Kara down the stairs. Behind me,walked Miley and Jacob.

It took my mom and Jasper thirty minutes to leave. Kara kept crying making my mom cry. So now Kara was in her room sobbing and Jacob was in his room trying to drown out Kara. Miley and I sat on the couch in the living room watching The New Guy.

"So Miles, is that how it was for you? Were you just a blimp?"

"Worse. I was below the blimps."

"Wow, that really must have sucked."

"Defiantly. How is school for you?"

"Almost the same, but I was on teams so I had a decent amount of friends. I don't know how Seaview is going to be."

"You'll probably fit right in. I mean it's not like you don't stick out. Your pretty, smart, athletic. There's not much to hate about you. You're perfect." I looked at Miley. She had just said I was pretty and smart and something else. She turned towards me and smiled. Her smile was just so perfect. Her lips so full and pink. Then Miley raised her hand and moved some hair from my face. She rested her hand on my cheek and before I could think, her lips were on mine. I collected my thoughts and started kissing back. Her hand found its way to the back of my neck and was pushing me deeper in the kiss. I opened my mouth a little and Miley copied. Her tongue then started tracing my lower lip. I was about to make our tongues meet when the door bell rang. I jumped off the couch like I had just been knocked out of a trance. I ran my hands through my hair to make sure it wasn't messed up. As I opened the door, my heart felt like it just dropped to the floor. Before me stood Oliver with two pizza boxes. I looked at him and noticed the pizza place hat and shirt.

"Oh. Hi Lilly."

**AN:Okay so I really am having trouble with chapter 8. I know you're probably thinking, wait a minute she doesn't even have chapter 7 up yet. Well I have chapter 7 written down on paper but not on my computer. I'm lazy, it's a lot to type. Anyways I'm trying so bare with me. **


	7. Chapter 7

A Day Worth Remembering

I stood with my mouth ajar as Jacob came down the stairs.

"Oh good, pizza's here." Jacob grabbed the pizza boxes from Oliver and walked to the kitchen.

"You have a nice house, Lilly."

"uh yeah, thanks." I could feel my face get red. Could her tell my lips were swollen?

"Well I gotta go take some more pizzas. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Right, Sure." I closed the door as he walked away. "Kara! Pizza!" I yelled up the stairs. When I went back to the living room, Miley was still on the couch. She was staring at the t.v., her knees were pulled up to her chest. I walked up to the back of the couch and wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek. All the sudden Kara came skipping in to the living room singing her new favorite song.

"Personal Space,

Personal Space,

Everybody needs some personal space,

Especially around their face." I quickly straightened up and put my hands on the back of the couch.

"I think we should watch a movie when we eat. Please Lilly?"

"Sure. You and Miley can pick it out while I get your plates." Kara jumped up and down and went to the movie shelf. I went to the kitchen to find Jacob with a pile of pizza in front of him.

"Hey...sis," Jacob said in between bites. "This... is... really... good... pizza. You... should... try... some..."

"Yeah I would if you weren't hogging it all. The girls are picking out a movie if you wanna watch it with us." I said as I grabbed three plates from the cupboard

"No thanks. Kara is probably gonna pick some kiddo movie"

"Whatever. Don't eat all the pizza." I put two pieces of pizza on each plate and walked back in to the living room. Kara was putting in the movie so I gave Miley her plate first.

"So what movie are we watching?"

"Cloudy with a chance of Meatballs!" Kara yelled. It was her favorite movie. She had even asked my mom for a talking monkey.

Before the movie was over, Kara fell asleep on the floor. I gently picked her up when the movie was over and carried her to her room. Miley had followed me up and was in my room looking out the huge bay window that took up a whole side in my room

"Why would you hide such a beautiful view be hide such an ugly curtain?"Miley asked as I took a seat on my bed.

"I didn't want to like it here. I didn't want to look at what a great place this could be. I answered.

"Oh." Miley pulled back the curtain and took a seat next to me.

"My mom said if I tried to stay here for a month and still didn't like it here, I could go live with my grandma."

"Well has your mind changed?" I turned towards her and looked in to her blue eyes . I simply nodded and placed my hand on the back of her neck. Soon her full lips crashed in to mine. Miley's hands quickly found a place on my waist. She pushed us over on our side and moved her hands so that she was touching my stomach. While she lightly traced the lines of my abs, I moved my hand down her back. As I reached the small of her back, Miley found her way underneath my suit. When she ran her fingers over my left breast, I gasped causing both of us to open our mouths. I moved my hand lower and squeezed her ass a little as she bit my lower lip. Miley pulled back immediately causing both pain in my lip.

"Ow." We both said in unison. I looked at her puzzled.

"Why did you say ow? You're the one who bit my lip."

"Sorry 'bout that but my ass still hurts and you just made it worse."

"Oh shit! Sorry! I totally forgot about that. I'll go get you some ice." I arose from the bed and ran down the stairs and in to the kitchen. I hurriedly put some ice in a ziploc bag and rushed back up the stairs. When I was back in my room, Miley's eyes were closed. I noticed her thin frame rising up and then going back down as she drifted off to sleep. I placed the ziploc bag on my dresser and dug around for some night clothes.

After changing and making sure Kara and Jacob were asleep, I turned off the light and laded down next to Miley. I could see her face light up from the moon light. She couldn't have looked more beautiful. I lightly kissed her lips and shrugged under the covers. After a few minutes I drifted off to sleep.

I was awoken the next morning by Kara. She came running in to my room screaming at the top of her lungs. She jumped on the end of my bed and bounced up and down.

"What in the hell is your problem bear?" I asked groggily. I tried to get up but something was weighing me down.

"I'm hungry. Fix me pancakys."

"You did not just wake me up to make pancakes." I said as I shut my eyes.

"Well I've been up for forever. I'm hungry!" I looked up at Kara and the clock. It was already noon. I had to be at Chris's at two.

"Why don't you go bother Jacob?" Kara sat down and nonchalantly said,

"Oh I tried. He's not here." She ran out of the room and stomped down the stairs. I removed the blanket to find one of Miley's legs thrown over mine. During the whole time Kara was in the room, Miley hadn't moved once. I lightly moved her leg and got out of bed. When I got downstairs, Kara was watching cartoons. I walked in to the kitchen and grabbed the pancake mix and the other ingredients. Before long I had four small pancakes made for Kara. I took her a plate in to the living room. Miley had finally gotten up and was watching cartoons with Kara.

"You want pancakes, Miles?"

"No thanks. I only like waffles." Miley said, never taking her eyes off the t.v.

"Isn't it the same mix?"

"Well yeah but it's a textured thing."

"Your loss." I shrugged and walked back in to the kitchen to make myself some pancakes. When I went back in to the living room with my plate, Kara was dancing around. Miley was doubled over with laughter. I shook my head and ate my pancakes. Kara dramatically played dead and laded on the floor.

"Hey Kare bear, Why don't you go get dressed. We have somewhere to go today." Both Miley and Kara looked at me puzzled. "I have band practice today. I figured since Jacob disappeared I would take you both with me."

"Fine." Kara huffed. "But I'm wearing whatever I want." I rolled my eyes as Kara stomped up the stairs.

"Is that okay with you Miley?"

"Yeah, that's fine. I think I'll go up too." She got up from the couch and placed a small peck on my forehead. I finished the last bit of my pancakes and headed in to the kitchen to clean up my mess. Kara soon came down dressed in a red shirt, a pink tutu, rainbow knee highs, and black ballet flats.

"All ready, Li Li Lilly," She sang as she twirled around the kitchen.

"Okay. Let me go get dressed then we'll go." I walked up the stairs. I didn't even think twice as I turned the door knob of my closed bedroom door. In front of me stood a half naked Miley. Her arms were halfway in the air holding the dress she was about to put on. We stared at each other for awhile. My eyes occasionally sweeping over her body. I noticed her matching bra and thong set and snapped back to reality. I turned around and mumbled my apologize. Miley simply said she was done so I turned back around and walked to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jean shorts I hadn't worn in forever and a navy blue striped v-neck shirt. I walked across the hall to the bathroom to change. As soon as I put on my shorts, I realized why I don't wear them. They barely covered my ass but it was to late to pick something else, so I just put my shirt on and threw my hair in to a pony tail. When I walked back to my room, Miley was gone so I just grabbed my white converse and my phone. I walked down stairs and sat down on the last step to put on my socks and shoes.

"Come on girls. I'm ready" I called down the hall. A minute later Kara was skipping down the hall and out the door.

"Are we taking Miley's car?" Kara asked even though she was already on the sidewalk.

"Nope. I thought we'd walk." I replied as I locked the door.

As we walked. Miley hooked my index finger with hers. Kara walked about five feet in front of us occasionally twirling around. When I noticed we were getting close to Leighton Street I told Kara to stop then let go of Miley's finger. As we turned on the street I could once again hear music. Oliver was the first one to notice us come up the driveway.

"Hey Lil. How nice of you to bring Rainbow Brite. Nice to see you again Miley."

"This is my little sister, Kara." Kara twirled a couple of times. "Clam down Kara."

"My name isn't Kara anymore. It's Rainbow Brite." I rolled my eyes and glared at Oliver

"Thanks Oliver. Okay Rainbow, you and Miley go sit over there."

After thirty minutes of practicing, Oliver and Lucas went inside to get snacks. Miley followed them in to use the bathroom. Chris grabbed one of the acoustic guitar that was in a corner.

"Hey Chris, You still remember how to play Emily?" I asked as I grabbed the other acoustic.

"Of course."

"Good. I want you to start playing when Miley comes back."

"Ah, I gotcha." A big smile spread across his face. A few seconds later the guys and Miley came back carrying food and drinks. Chris and I started playing:

_Smiles and her laughter  
It's the only thing that I've been waiting for a time  
Regardless of our distance and our hope...grows greater  
Trapped by pretty eyes and letters for all time  
...the only thing that I've been waiting for._

I hope it's something worth the waiting  
'Cause it's the only time that I ever feel real  
Thunder storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Miley

She's simple yet confusing  
Her sparkling eyes make me weak at my words, they tremble  
Days seem like years in this month of December  
The winter coldens me for I have yet to sleep  
And never will I give up trying 'cause you're everything to me

I hope it's something worth the waiting  
It's the only time that I ever feel real  
'Cause thunder storms could never stop me  
'Cause there's no one in the world like Miley,  
There's no one in the world like Miley. 

During the song I had closed my eyes. When I opened them everyone was smiling at me Miley had a huge smile on her face. Kara was the only one not paying attention. She was twirling around the garage like she hadn't heard a thing. Could this day get any better?

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update. I am trying my hardest to get chapter 8 up. It's rather difficult for me to write. Thanks for the reviews. Keep 'em coming please**


	8. Chapter 8

Party

Gabe's phone rang almost immediately after we stopped practice. He went to the front yard while the rest of us cleaned up the small mess we made.

"Well guys, no party tonight." Gabe announced when he returned. Chris, Oliver and Lucas sighed. I looked at them puzzled. "This kid from school was gonna have this wild party tonight but he got grounded. There's no one else who has parents out of town." Gabe explained

"Our parents are out of town." Kara blurted out. My eyes grew

"Seriously?" Gabe asked.

"Yep. Lilly is watching me and Jacob."

"Shut up Kara." I snapped.

"Why? I wanna have a party Lil." Kara whined. I sighed. I had to give in.

"Fine. We can have a party at our house." I knew if I didn't agree Kara would cry. It's not like I didn't have plenty of time to clean up.

"Sweet! I'll get the word out. Wait where do you live?"

"About a block from the park heading south. Carl Dr. It's the only two story house on the street." Gabe went outside to 'get the word out' "Well I guess I'll need to go home and idiot proof my house."

"Whoa, who said anything about idiots?" Oliver questioned.

"Well if Chris comes then there will be one." I replied jokingly. Chris hit my arm and we all laughed.

When we got home Jacob was sitting on the front step.

"Nice to see you Jacob. Wish you could have joined us."

"We're having a party, and you're not invited." Kara sang while I unlocked the door.

"I don't care." Jacob huffed as he followed be hide me and ran up the stairs. After Miley and Kara walked in, I shut the door and went up to Jacob's room.

"What's going on J-bird?"

"You haven't called me that since I was four."

"Don't change the subject."

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay. I won't push, but we are having a party tonight so if there is anyone you want to invite, you can."

"Mom is gonna kill you when she finds out, 'cause you know Kara is gonna tell her."

"It was her idea." I gave him a hug. "I'll be downstairs removing all the breakables." He gave me a weak smile and thats when I noticed he had a fat lip. "Whoa Jacob, what happen to your lip?" He quickly covered it with his hand.

"I fell off my skateboard."

"You didn't have your skateboard when you walked in."

"Um that's because it broke." I just nodded and walked out. I could deal with him later.

It was about 6: 45 when Chris and Oliver came over.

"People should be here soon. We brought some chips and drinks." Chris said as he walked in. "Where's the kitchen?" I showed them to the kitchen where Kara and Miley were making brownies.

"Hey Rainbow Brite." Oliver said when he saw Kara.

"Ollie! We're making brownies!"

"Well I hope you make a whole bunch."

"Why? How many people are suppose to be coming?" Miley asked

"Oh about the whole student body of Seaview High." Chris replied. My eyes grew wide as the door bell rang. Chris ran to open the door while I leaned up against the counter.

Within an hour my house was packed with people. Some one had even brought a whole bunch of beer. As soon as I saw the beer I took Kara up to Jacob, who refused to come down. A handful of people had recognized Miley and were standing around her. Out of nowhere some one hand me a closed beer. I opened it and took a sip. It tasted worse then stale chips. I gagged right as Miley touched my shoulder.

"Here Miles, you want this?"

"Sure. Thanks Lil."

"How can you drink that? They taste so disgusting to me."

"It taste fine to me. This is like my third one." Before I could say anything, Chris came over and was pulling on my hand.

"Come on Lil, I want you to meet my girlfriend."

"Whoa Chris, when did you get a girlfriend?"

"Oh about five minutes ago. Hey Joanie!" Chris called to a girl with light brown hair after we had walked around the house twice. As we approached her I stuck out my hand.

"Hi," I said, "My name's ..." All the sudden Miley was hanging on me giggling.

"Hey Lilly, this guy just gave me some jell-o shots. You should rrreeealllyyy try some."

"Miley, how many did you have?"

"Um how many is this?" Miley held up both of her hands.

"Oh shit. Sorry you guys I gotta get her upstairs. Chris, I want these people gone by midnight."

"No problem Lil." Chris said as I pulled Miley towards the stairs.

A few people were standing by the bathroom door when we reached the top of the stairs. I ignored them and walked into my room and locked the door.

"Lilly, I wanna party." Miley whined as she danced a little around the room. I turned on my radio and sat on the end of my bed. Miley danced around to a Brittany Spears song and made her way to my bay window. She pulled back the curtain in such a rush, they fell off the rod.

"Oops. Sorry Lilly." Miley giggled. "Please forgive me." She came and gave me a hug but pushed a little to hard and knocked us over. I laid on my back while Miley laid on top of me, giggling. "He he Lilly, I'm on top. I like being on top." I couldn't help but laugh at Miley. She laughed with me but then stopped. She looked deep in to my eyes, then kissed my nose. Then my jaw till her lips brushed my left earlobe.

"I really want you Lilly." Miley whispered in my ear before she kissed and sucked on my neck. My whole body tingled. I couldn't help myself so I grabbed her chin and pulled it toward my face. I could taste the alcohol on Miley's lips. Miley's hand ran through my hair while the other one tugged at the hem of my shirt. I broke from the kiss and leaned up a little to take my shirt off. Miley took off her dress and began sucking on my neck again. My hands went straight to her bra clasp. Miley shrugged out of her bra with ease and reached behind my back to unclasp mine. I held out my arms so she could remove my bra. Miley lowered her face to my right breast while tracing circles on my left one. As Miley sucked on my nipple, I could feel myself growing wet with desire. I slightly pushed Miley off me. She looked at me puzzled.

"Did I hurt you Lil?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

"We can't do this Miles. You're drunk, and a girl."

"Whoa, Lilly," She got off me and stood up. Her half naked body in front of me, making me more wet. "I thought you liked me? I mean we've made out twice, You've said I was cute. I'm not stupid, I've seen the way you look at me.

"Miley I..."

"No Lilly, don't say you're sorry. Just forget it." I stood up quick and took Miley's face in my hands and kissed her with a passion. She knew I liked her and she was still here. That meant she had some feelings for me too. If she wanted to do this then so did I.

"Miley, I'm sorry for pushing you away. Let me make it up to you." I kissed her neck then her collar bone. I ran my hands down her sides as I kissed down her body. Miley's hands combed through my hair as I reached the hem of her thong. I looked up at Miley, who had closed her eyes waiting for my next move. I stood up and took her hand. I walked her over to the bed. She sat down while I got on my knees in front of her. I pulled Miley's thong off her toned legs then kissed the inside of her thighs. I pushed her legs apart as I kissed my way up her thigh, towards her wetness.

"Your teasing me Lilly." Miley moaned. So I gave her what she wanted. As soon as my tongue made contact with her clit, she grabbed my shoulders pulling her closer to my face. I rolled my tongue around her clit before dipping it into her opening. Miley moaned extremely loud. All the sudden I remembered Kara and Jacob were up here too. I knew I had to keep her quiet if I didn't want to get caught. So I pushed Miley down on the bed and laid on top of her. I crashed my lips in to hers as I inserted one of my fingers. She moaned and arched her back as I thrust my finger in and out of her. I felt something wet on my cheek so I pulled away from Miley. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, she was crying. I jumped off her and backed up towards the wall. I had hurt her, just like Jasper hurt me. I couldn't believe I let myself get so wrapped up. I had taken her innocence like mine was taken. Miley had gotten up and now had my hand in hers.

"It's okay Lilly, I'm fine. I promise. It only hurt a little. I've never done this before." She kissed me but I didn't kiss back. "Lilly, I want this. I wanna do this with you." She kissed me again, this time I kissed back. Miley broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on my neck again. I cupped her breast with my left hand while I ran my other hand through her hair. "I REALLY love these shorts on you." Miley whispered in my ear. The feel of her hot breath on my ear made we shiver. Her fingertips grazing the bit of my ass that was hanging out. "But I REALLY want them off." Miley unbuttoned my shorts and slid them, along with my panties, towards the floor in one swift move. Miley kissed up my body till she made it to my lips. We opened our mouths and let our tongues wrestle. My hands moved all around her body, not knowing where to leave them. Miley's hands were making their way down towards my dripping wet center. One of her fingers touched my clit. I flinched and broke away from the tongue battle.

"Is something wrong Lil? Did I hurt you?" I looked into her eyes, she was being sincere. She wasn't going to hurt me, like I had been hurt before. I just shook my head causing Miley to return her finger to my clit. I sucked on Miley's neck, leaving love bites, as she massaged my clit between her fingers. I had to suppress a moan when Miley stuck her finger in to my wet hole. I had to let myself relax and enjoy what Miley was doing to me. She bit my nipple as she inserted another finger. This time I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips as Miley pumped her fingers in and out of me. It didn't take long after Miley's thumb found my clit that I released in her hand. I had to lean up against the wall to keep from falling down. Miley began to kiss all over my body.

"Here... Taste.." Miley said between kisses and held her hand in front of my face. I grabbed it and licked her palm. The taste was sweet but not as sweet as Miley's. I wanted to taste her again. I crashed my lips in to hers and started making her walk backwards till she fell onto the bed. I gently laid on top of her. The feeling of Miley's breast on mine made my center grow wet again. I kissed Miley's neck causing her to buck her hips in to mine.

"Fuck Lilly! You're such a tease." I looked in to her blue orbs. I could see her desire. I only had one choice, I had to give her what she wanted. I spread Miley's legs with mine and teased her hole with my middle finger. "Pleeeaaasse Lil?" With that I shoved my finger into her. Miley gasped and bucked her hips, making my finger go deeper. I pumped my middle finger in and out of her before adding my index finger in her. Miley dug her nails into my back. The faster I went, the deeper her nails went into me. Soon I was fucking her with reckless abandon. I could feel Miley's walls tighten around my fingers. I wrapped my lips around one of her beautiful breast and started to suck. That was it for her, soon I could feel her juices running down my hand as she screamed my name. I slid my fingers out of her and rolled over on my side.

"Your turn to taste." I said holding my hand out for her to lick. Miley grabbed my hand and took my middle finger into her mouth. A tingle went through my body as she sucked on my finger.

"Mm, not as good as yours." Miley said giving me back my hand. I laid my arm over Miley's stomach and used my other arm to prop myself up.

"Miles, you're my center. You made Malibu so much better for me."

"You know if you weren't holding me right now I'd float away. I think I might be in love with you Lillian Truscott."

**AN: Okay y'all I'm so sorry it took so long to update. There has been some stuff going on in my family and I haven't been able to get on the Internet. You see the only way I can get on is by going to my local McDonald's and using their WiFi. So since stuff has been going on I have not made it to McDonald's and me being the loser I am, I am probably one of the only 19 year old with out her driver's license. So in short I apologize for taking so long and also I didn't mean for the beginning to seem so rushed. I don't know if y'all noticed, but to me it seemed sorta rushed. I was just trying to get to them being together which I also apologize if y'all don't like the sex scene thing y, I tried my best. I will update as soon as I can. **

**You know you hate to love me ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

The Afternoon After

_ I laid in my bed staring at the ceiling. My mother had just announced that she was pregnant with her second spawn of Jasper. Kara was almost four and she wanted to have another crying kid in this house. Suddenly my bedroom door started to creep open. Then Jasper's head popped in. I sat up quickly, pulling my knees up to my chest. I glared at him. _

"_What do you want?" I asked him as he came in and closed my door. He didn't say a word as he came and sat next to me on the bed. He put his hand on my thigh. I felt uncomfortable and venerable. I was only in a tank top and girl boxers. Jasper's hand made it's way up my thigh and under my tank top. When his hand touched my breast, I flinched and backed myself up against the headboard. I opened my mouth to tell him off but his hand covered my mouth. My eyes grew wide when he climbed on top of me. He kept one hand over my mouth as he unzipped his pants with the other. Then he pulled my boxers down. In one swift move, his member entered my body. I gasped in his hand as tears flowed down my cheek. I tried pushing him off me but he was to big, so I tried clawing at him but every time I scratched him he moaned. I continued to fight and cry. Jasper did one last thrust into me then pulled out. I could feel his juices on my leg. I felt nauseated. Jasper removed his hand from my mouth and slapped me across my face._

"_There's more where that came from if you tell." He smirked as he left me laying on my bed._

I woke up with a start. Then I jumped when I felt a hand touch me. I looked over and saw Miley. My flashback had totally made me forget about her being there.

"Are you okay Lil?" Miley mumbled as she turned over facing away from me.

"Yeah Miles, I'm fine. Go back to sleep."

"Can't. I like this song." I listened and noticed the radio was still on. It was playing Total Eclipse Of The Heart.

"_Turnaround Bright Eyes_." I sang along. Miley turned around and faced me. She kissed me with a passion.

"_And I need you now tonight_

_And I need you more than ever_

_And If you only hold me tight_

_We'll be holding on forever_

_And we'll only be making it right _

_Cause we'll never be wrong together_

_We can take it to the end of the line _

_Your love is like a shadow on me all the time_

_I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

_We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight _

_Forevers gonna start tonight_

_Forevers gonna start tonight" _Miley sang along. I felt like she meant what she was singing.

"I love you Bright Eyes." I said without thinking. Miley kissed me and got on top of me. She broke the kiss and straddled me.

"You should have parties more often."

"Oh crap! I need to go check on Kara and Jacob." I pushed Miley over and jumped out of the bed. I almost walked out the door when Miley started laughing. I looked over at her, all she could do was laugh and point. I looked down at myself and realized I was naked. I went to my closet and grabbed my robe. I glared at Miley and walked out with my robe on. I walked down the hall to Kara's room first. I barely opened the door to see Kara crashed out on the floor next to her bed, surrounded by different candy wrappers and soda cans.

"It was the only way I could get her to stay up here." I jumped when I heard Jacob.

"Well thanks. I guess I owe you. You wanna come down and see if there's any damage?"

"Sure. So how was your night?" I shrugged as we walked down the stairs. As we walked down the hall towards the living room, I inspected the walls and everything else. Jacob walked past me to inspect the kitchen while I moved to the living room. I went over to check the t.v. And the movies. When I turned around toward the couch, I noticed Oliver passed out on it. I went over to wake him up. As I shook him, he turned over causing me to jump a little.

"Oliver!" I yelled when he didn't wake up. Oliver almost shot off the couch.

"Woah! Oh hey Lilly. Sorry I crashed on your couch."

"It's okay. I just came down to check out the house. You know make sure nothing is broken."

"Everything is fine." Oliver yawned. "I checked when I was cleaning up."

"You cleaned?" I questioned. Oliver just nodded his head and stood to stretch.

"What time is it anyway Lil?"

"Uh.." I looked at the clock on the wall. "Wholly cow! It's four in the afternoon."

"Crap. I should go. My parents are gonna freak."

"'Kay. Thanks for cleaning up Ollie."

"Yeah, no problem." Then Oliver gave me a hug. "I'll see you later, Lilly." I stayed where I was as Oliver showed himself out.

"Well the kitchen is clean." Jacob said as he munched on some chips.

"Yeah I know. The whole house is clean. Oliver cleaned it."

"Who the hell is Oliver?"

"One of the guys from the band."

"What band?"

"Gosh! You would know these things if you went with yesterday instead of running off." I could hear footsteps on the stairs as I spoke. Then Miley was at my side. I guess she had found my other robe because that's what she had on. It was much shorter then the one I was wearing. It showed off her perfectly toned, tan legs in such a way that, if my little brother weren't standing in front of me right now, I would jump her and have my way with her. Jacob cleared his throat, snapping me back to reality.

"Oh ,no we're not going to have sex." Jacob mumbled as he plopped down on the couch and turned on the t.v. I could feel my face getting red. Miley just giggled and sat down next to Jacob on the couch. This time I hear a bump, bump coming down the stairs. I turned to see Kara sitting at the bottom of the stairs, rubbing her eyes. She still had her clothes on from yesterday.

"I don't feel so good Lilly." She whined. I put the back of my head against her forehead, no fever.

"Come on Kara, lets put some real food in that belly of yours." Kara took my hand and we walked to the kitchen.

After fixing everyone something to eat, Mac and cheese for Kara and leftover pizza for Jacob, Miley and me, and sitting in front of the television for an hour, I decided we should get some fresh air. So we were now heading to the park. I had let Jacob borrow my skateboard, so he was over at the skat park while Miley and I sat on a bench watching Kara play.

"I wish I was as care free as those kids." Miley said, staring at Kara and the new friends she had just made. "I mean just look at them, they get to run around and not have any worries. They don't have to worry about press or tours or crazy stalkers. I think I miss my normal life."

"I thought you were tired of being a nobody as just Miley?"

"Yeah I was but now that I don't have that normalcy it's different."

"Well I don't see any one surrounding you now."

"Yeah that's because they already got their picture for the week." Miley showed me her phone. There was a picture of her downing a jell-o shot. "My brother sent it to me this morning. I saw it after you walked out. Apparently it's all over the Internet, as is this one," Miley showed me another picture. This one was of me and her. We were in the hallway about to enter my room. You couldn't really see my face because I was faced towards my bedroom door, but I knew it was me because I was there. What made the picture ad was the fact that Miley was smiling really big and we were holding hands.

"You don't know who took these?" I questioned. Miley just shook her head and sighed.

"All my brother said was that my daddy was really mad and he was going to take care of it." Miley sighed again. I watched as Kara and her friends ran up the playground equipment then down the slide.

"I guess I don't need to have any more parties. Especially if they cause you so much trouble." Miley laughed and rolled her eyes. Before she had a chance to say anything, we both heard an ambulance. I watched as the ambulance passed us and then pulled into the parking lot next to the skate park. My eyes grew wide with fear as I watched the paramedics rush towards the skate park. In a split second I was running towards the skate park too. I wasn't thinking, I was just running. By the time I got there, I saw the paramedics putting Jacob on the stretcher.

**AN: ** okie dokie you guys, I've had a pretty exciting week. First off I now have internet at my house. YAY! so that means I will be updating a lot sooner but now I just need to write. Second I just got my drivers license, so i can drive. YAY! and finally I just posted a video on YouTube, showing how much I LOVE Miley Cyrus. Here's the link: .com/watch?v=Zd3Hris89JM

Tell me what y'all think. Oh and I'm loving the reviews so keep them coming.

I Love her too much :(


	10. Chapter 10

THE HOSPITAL

I watched in shock as they propped the stretcher up. Next to Jacob was a boy about his age, crying. I looked back at Jacob, his face was bloody and bruised. One of his legs looked wrong and his arms were also had bruises. As the paramedics pushed him to the ambulance, I followed. When I jumped in the ambulance behind one of the paramedics, they both looked at me.

"Miss, are you related to the boy?" One of them asked.

"Yeah, I'm his sister." I replied. Before they shut the doors of the ambulance, I saw Kara and Miley. "Meet me at the hospital." I shouted at Miley. She nodded at the as the doors shut and we drove away. I held one of Jacob's hands as we rode to the hospital. The paramedic that was in the back with us was trying to get Jacob to wake up, but Jacob was knocked out cold. The paramedic assured me Jacob would be fine but I didn't believe him, Jacob looked bad. Someone had beat the shit out of him and I was going to find out who.

When we reached the hospital, we were met by a doctor and a nurse, both male. The doctor and the paramedics ran Jacob into the ER while the nurse walked me to a waiting room.

"Miss can you tell me the patients name?"

"Um..." I couldn't think. I just wanted to be with my brother. "... his name is Jacob Truscott. He's twelve years old and he's allergic to penicillin."

"He's allergic to penicillin? Did you tell the paramedics?"

"Oh... No. I forgot."

"I'll be right back. I have to let the doctor know, just in case." I stayed seated . There was a tap on my shoulder, it caused me to jump. It was just Miley and Kara, and the boy from the skate park who was crying.

"Why is he here?" I questioned.

"He said he was a friend of Jacob's. He asked if he could come along and I said sure." Miley answered as she took the seat next to me.

"Do you know what happen?" I asked the boy. He looked like he was about to cry again.

"Yeah." Was all he said. The nurse came back in before I could get him to say more.

"Miss, Jacob has to go in to surgery for his broken leg. He's going to be fine." He walked away again. I turned towards the boy. A few tears ran down his face.

"Tell me everything you know right NOW!" I demanded causing the boy to cry more. Miley took my hand and held it.

"Calm down Lilly. You heard the nurse, Jacob is going to be fine." My other hand clenched in to a fist.

"He would be just fine if this didn't happen to him." I looked back at the boy, he had stopped crying. "Have a seat," I pointed at the chair across from me. "Why don't you start with your name and how you know my brother." The boy sat down and cleared his throat.

"My name is Frankie Parker. I met your brother at the skate park a few days ago. We um..." Frankie looked down at the floor. "We kissed." He finally said still looking at the floor.

"So you're that boy I saw him kissing that day. He said he never could find you."

"Today was the first day I've seen him since we kissed." I nodded my head.

"So what happen today?" Frankie took a deep breath.

"I was sitting on a bench, waiting on some kids to leave because they don't like me being there."

"Why?" I asked. Cutting him off.

"Well it's not a big secret that I'm uh gay."

"Oh I see. Continue."

"Well anyways, I was waiting for them to leave when Jacob came and sat next to me. I explained to him why I was just sitting there and told him he could go skate if he wanted to. He said he didn't want to because he had a run in with those guys yesterday."

"Woah wait." I said, cutting him off again. "What did he say happened yesterday?"

"Well he said he was asking around for me and when he got to these guys they broke his board and told him 'fags' weren't allowed at 'their' park." Frankie's eyes started to tear up again. Miley still was holding my hand and was now rubbing my arm with her other hand.

"It was weird," Frankie continued. "As soon as he finished, the other guys came up to us. There were five of them. One said 'Hey Frankie, is this your new boyfriend?'. Jacob stood up and balled his fist and he said 'What's it to you if I am?'. The boys all laughed and yelled out 'Fags!'. I tried to stop him, but he was angry. He... he punched the other boy and the next thing I know all five of them were on top of Jacob. I didn't know what to do so I screamed. A lady and man came up and the boys ran away. I guess the lady called for the ambulance." Frankie started to cry again. I let go of Miley's hand to go console Frankie. As I did so, I looked around the waiting room and noticed it was empty except for us. Kara had been sitting in front of the t.v since she arrived but I could see tear stains down her face. Poor kid had no idea what was going on. All she knew was her big brother was hurt.

An hour later, we were still the only ones in the waiting room. Kara and Frankie had both fallen asleep and Miley looked like she was about to go to sleep. Sleep was the farthest thing from my mind. I wanted to see Jacob so bad I was thinking of ways to sneak past the nurses and doctors. Just as I started thinking about crawling in the air ducts, the nurse from before came in.

"Miss, Jacob is in recovery right now. He is doing fine but he's still unconscious. You can see him though, if you like." I stood up quick and followed him to Jacob's room. Jacob didn't look to much better . They had cleaned the blood off his face but new bruises were surfacing. They had his leg propped up and in a cast. I went over to the side of Jacob's bed that didn't have all the machines. I took Jacob's hand and began to cry.

"Hey J-bird. I'm really sorry this happened to you. Some people are just so ignorant." Jacob laid still as I spoke. His monitors were steadily beeping. They told me he was going to be fine but he wasn't waking up. I wanted him to wake up. I scooted a chair up to the bed and sat down. I took Jacob's hand again and cried myself to sleep.

I was awoken by a nurse who came in to check on Jacob. I had no idea how long I'd been asleep but I noticed it was really dark outside.

"Um excuse me, nurse. What time is it?"

"It's fifteen minutes till midnight." She answered, then left the room. I stood up and looked Jacob over. Nothing had changed so I decided to check on Miley, Frankie and Kara. When I found my way to the waiting room, the only person I saw was Miley. She was laying across a couple of chairs, passed out. I didn't want to wake her but as soon as I opened the waiting room door she popped up.

"Oh hey Lilly. How's Jacob? I tried going back there but they wouldn't let me because I'm not family."

"Nothing has changed. He's still unconscious. Where's Frankie and Kara?"

"Oh I took Frankie home , and I dropped Kara off at my house. My dad said he'd keep an eye on her, but I can go get 'er if you want me to."

"No, no that's fine. She doesn't need to be her any way. Thanks for taking care of her."

"It's nothing. Have you told your mom yet?" I shook my head and sighed. I knew I needed to call my mom and tell her, but she would freak out and fly straight back here and chew me out.

"I'll call her after Jacob wakes up. Maybe I can get more out of him then what Frankie told us."

"I can't believe a bunch of kids could be so cruel."

"Everyone is cruel, Miley. People are probably judging you right now over those pictures."

"They are. Speaking of those pictures, my dad thought it would be a good idea to go public so it doesn't look like I sleep around." I looked at Miley shocked.

"What do you mean 'go public'?"

"I mean let people know we're a couple. All we have to do is walk around holding hands or you know some sorta PDA or ..."

"Whoa wait a second. We're not a couple."

"But Lilly..."

"No Miley. What we did was a mistake. I never want to do it again."

"What changed?" Miley asked in a whisper.

"Jacob getting beat up is what changed. Those kids nearly killed Jacob because he was gay. I don't want that to happen. I want to be normal."

"Lilly, nothing will happen to us I promi..."

"No Miley! Don't promise me anything. I don't even want to see you anymore. Just drop Kara off here in the morning." Miley's eyes were filled with tears. She ran out of the waiting room. I knew I broke her heart but I wanted to be normal. I didn't want to be the molested lesbian that had an abortion.

**AN: **** Okay this chapter was really hard for me to write for numerous reasons. I got through it though. Now I need to write the next chapter so I have no idea how long it will take me. **

**I would also like y'all to know that this story has totally taken a turn. When I first began to write this story it was all planned out in my head. It was suppose to be based off of a song I fell in love with but when I was writing all the words were just flowing. So anyways I have decided that I might write Miley's point of view of all this in a different story, but that of course all depends on my fan. I want at least five people to tell me it's a good idea before I start.**

**Thanks to all of you who have reviewed.**

**LOVE YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**


	11. Chapter 11

REUNITED

***** Two Months Later *****

"Come on mom. If you take one more picture we're gonna be late for our first day of school." I pleaded with my mother.

"One more please." My mother begged. "This is a big year for me. Kara's going to school for the first time and you'll be graduating. You're all just growing up so fast." My mom started to sob. I rolled my eyes and opened the front door. We had been standing there for at least thirty minutes while my mom took pictures of the three of us.

"Come on Kara, Jacob. Let's get going." Kara skipped off to my new car while I helped Jacob with his crutches. Today was only his second day to walk with them. His leg was still in a cast and would be for at least another month.

"Oh let me take a picture of you kids getting in the car." I rolled my eyes again as she followed us out.

"Seriously give it a break mom. We have to get to school." Jacob said when we reached the car. Kara was already in the car, buckled up and ready to go.

"Okay, Okay. No more pictures, I promise. Kara are you sure you don't want me to take you?"

"No mommy, I want Lilly to take me." I put Jacob's crutches behind my seat while my mom gave Kara and Jacob a kiss.

"You take care of my babies, Lilly." She gave me a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you kids after school." She backed up towards the house as I got in the car and backed out the driveway.

After dropping Kara and Jacob off at their separate schools, I arrived at my own. It was a good thing my school started thirty minutes later than theirs or I would have been late. I parked my car and walked up to the doors. Before I could even get through the door, someone had thrown their arm around my waist.

"Hey Sweetheart. I thought about you all night. Wish you would have come over so we could have a little fun like always." Oliver kissed me on my cheek. "So where's your locker, Lilly pop?"

"They said it was up stairs."

"Mine is too. Come on, I'll help you find it."

After finding my locker and Oliver showing me hi, we still had a good fifteen minutes till we had to be in class. So we sat in front of Oliver's locker. Chris came running up to us from down the hall. Lucas, Gabe and Joanie walked behind him.

"Dudes guess what!" Oliver and I just looked at him. "I booked us a show. We'll get to have a practice gig before Battle of the Bands next month."

"Where are we playing?" I asked as they all sat around us.

"We're playing at the school dance this Friday." Just then two girls walked towards us, snickering.

"Oh look Ashley, The Losers got a new recruit." The two snickered again. Joanie got up and stood in front of them.

"Hey Freaks! Your just jealous that they are playing at the dance." Joanie had become our bands first groupie ever since she started dating Chris. The girls snickered once again.

"Only freshmen and losers go to school dances that aren't prom." One of them said.

"And don't think you'll be playing prom because we're going to book Miley Stewart." said the other. I cringed at the mention of Miley's name. I hadn't spoken to or of Miley since that day at the hospital. Miley had done as I asked and dropped Kara off at the hospital but had one of the nurses bring her to Jacob's room. I had heard she started a European tour a week after.

The two girls walked off with their heads held high. Chris stood up and took Joanie's hand.

"Come on Jo, let's head to class. You guys coming?" Oliver stood up and grabbed my hand to help me up. His hand felt weird in mine. We had been dating for about a month now and having sex for two weeks, and never has his hand felt this weird to me. It was like all the sudden his hand didn't belong with mine.

The first half of school went by in a daze. I was heading down the stairs for lunch when Joanie approached me.

"Hey Truscott, look what I made in computer class." Joanie headed me a flier that said: _**Come see The Accepted Boys in their first gig at the school dance this Friday! All grades welcome! T-shirts will be available for $5!**_

" Wow Jo. Wait when did we get t-shirts?"

" I'm gonna have them made after school. I know some one who can do them cheap and quick." I just nodded as we entered the lunch line. Just then a flash of chestnut hair passed through my peripheral vision. I turned to see a familiar face. Miley was talking to the two girls from this morning. I had no idea she was still attending this school. Her eyes met mine and I turned back around quickly. I grabbed a hamburger and put it on my tray.

"Eww! Are you really going to eat that?" Joanie asked. I looked over at her tray. She had picked up a salad. The whole band had learned she was a vegetarian after she attended her first practice. Lucas had brought over some hot wings for a snack and Joanie had went on about how the wings were made. Now none of us ate meat in front of her. I sighed and put my hamburger back and grabbed a salad. " Looks like Miss Rock Star is back. Hey weren't you two hanging out that night at your party?"

"Nah, I was just showing her to the bathroom. She drank a lot that night."

"Oh yeah I remember seeing that picture of her downing that jell-o shot. Can you believe her dad was trying to say it was just jell-o. Ha! Well we know the truth." Joanie and I paid for our food and walked pass Miley and the two girls to find a seat. " Oh look Lilly." Joanie pointed outside. "Oliver and Chris are over there." Sure enough Oliver and Chris were sitting at a table outside. They both had acoustic guitars and were surrounded by a couple of girls. They looked like a bunch of Freshmen. " Hey! Get lost! Girlfriends coming through. Move!" Joanie shouted as she pushed though the girls. I followed behind and sat my tray down next to Oliver. The guys put down their guitars and turned their attention towards us. Oliver put his arm around my shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. I quickly grabbed a piece of lettuce from my salad and shoved it in my mouth. Oliver gave me a funny look.

"Hey Joanie, show them the fliers." I said quickly before Oliver could question me. As Oliver and Chris looked over Joanie's flier, I looked around. I was a really nice day out today so there were a lot of people outside, including Miley and the two girls. I focused back on my salad and took a bite.

"So will you help me Lilly?" Joanie asked. I looked up. The three of them were looking at me.

"Um sure. What am I helping you do?"

"Put up these fliers before lunch is over. You don't really look like your eating." I looked at her salad, it was all gone. I really wasn't that hungry.

"Yeah sure." I got up from the table. "Let's get started." Joanie got up and gave Chris a kiss. I gave Oliver a quick peck on the cheek.

" I'll see you after school, right Lilly pop?" I nodded and walked off with Joanie.

We stopped by the front office to get some tape. We had finished the lower level in no time. When we got up stairs the bell for class rang.

"Great! Well I have to go this way so I'll hang some more on my way down the hall. You don't have to hang any more if you don't want." Joanie said.

"I'll hang some more. My class is just right there." Joanie nodded and waved good bye. I turned around quick to return to my job. The next thing I know the fliers were flying in the air and I was on the floor.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorr...Oh Lilly...um hey." I looked up. It was Miley. I scrambled up to my feet and started picking up the fliers so Miley started to help. As she handed me the last bit, I looked in to her eyes. They didn't look the same as I remembered.

"Thanks." I mumbled as she walked off. "I'M REALLY SORRY!" I shouted. She stopped and turned around. "I STILL LOVE YOU!"

**AN: Wow I like wrote this really fast. It actually would have been up sooner but I wasn't getting any reviews or anything so I was like "Well I'm gonna punish you" but then I was like " I wanna get this over." So here it is. And I also am still waiting for three more people to tell me to go ahead with Miley's pov which will be over the WHOLE story. Just so y'all know. Any who. Make me proud and review. **


	12. Chapter 12

School Daze

People in the hall stared between Miley and me. Miley had stopped and was just staring at me. A warning bell rang and a bunch of people scurried off, but Miley stood still. Then some one grabbed her arm then her hand and pulled her away. She glared at me as she was being pulled away. I snapped back to reality when I noticed the hall was empty except for a few people rushing to class. I took the few steps to my classroom and took a seat. The teacher began speaking but I didn't listen. My mind was somewhere else. Some how I managed to get through the rest of the day in a blur. I was about half way through my last class of the day when something hit my arm. I looked down at the floor to see a folded up piece of paper that said: _**Read Me L.T.! **_ So I picked it up and began reading it.

_**Hey Lilly! You didn't tell me you had Spanish last period.-Chris**_

I looked around and that's when I noticed Chris was only sitting a few seats away from me. In my daze I hadn't noticed him before. I looked at the note again and wrote back:

_Hey Chris! You didn't tell me either so I guess we're both at fault._

I folded the note back up and looked around to make sure the teacher wasn't looking. I threw it back to Chris and then tried to pay attention to what the teacher was saying. A few minutes later Chris threw the note back.

_**I'm really glad you and Joanie are getting along. I really like her. I'm extremely excited about Friday! Oliver think we should practice everyday this week. What do you think?**_

_I don't think we should practice everyday. I mean we all have jobs and things to do._

_**Well yeah. Whoa wait when did you get a job?**_

_I'm babysitting my neighbor's kids after school now._

I threw the note back one last time when I noticed we only had five minutes till class was over. I started gathering my stuff and patiently waited for the bell to ring. When it did, every one stormed out of the room. Chris was waiting for me in the hallway.

"So what you gotta pick these kids up from school and then hang out with them for an hour?"

"No Chris. They go to a private school so they ride the bus home then they come to our house till their parents get off around seven."

"Dang, four hours. Do they pay good?" We headed off to my locker .

"Yeah. Eighty bucks a day or twenty bucks an hour. How ever you wanna look at it." I dropped my books into my locker and closed it. As we walked towards Chris's locker, I noticed Gabe and Lucas were waiting.

"Hey Chris, Lilly. So Oliver said he wants to have practice all week but I'm a little busy this week." Lucas said.

"Yeah. I'm pretty busy too. I won't be able to do anything till around eight-ish." I said.

"So Lilly you wanna break the news to Oliver or shall I?" Gabe asked.

"What news are we breaking?" Oliver came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I cringed at his touch.

"No one can make it to practice till really late. Sorry man." Chris explained. Oliver sighed in my ear and nestled his chin in my shoulder.

"That's fine I guess. As long as we get together one day this week to practice."

"Yeah that's cool. Well I'll see you guys later. I gotta meet Jo downstairs." Chris waved his goodbye and the four of us just stood there.

"Well boys, I gotta go pick up Jacob and Kara." Lucas and Gabe nodded and began walking away. Oliver released my waist and slid in front of me.

"So will I at least get to see you tonight?" Oliver asked before kissing me. I didn't kiss back. "I guess that's a no. Come on Lilly, I miss you. You seem real distant today." I sighed. I was hoping he was clueless enough not to notice.

"Sorry Oliver. My head's just been swamped with everything. Let's just get past this gig, then I'll give you whatever you want." Oliver smiled at me and kissed me again. "Okay, Ollie, I gotta go. I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver made a little pouting face butt nodded his head.

I started walking towards the parking lot when I noticed the aqua colored Jeep parked next to my car. There was no way Miley knew that was my car. I shook my head and continued to walk towards my car with my head down.

"Hey Lilly. Can we talk?" Miley asked when I finally reached my car.

"Sorry Miley, I can't. I have to go."

"Wait Lilly." I ignored her and got in to my car. That didn't stop Miley. She opened the passenger door and sat down in the seat before closing and locking the door. I sighed.

"Miley, please get out. I have to leave. I'm gonna be late."

"Well I can go with you." I sighed again.

"Miles! Please get out of the car. I don't want to talk."

"Are you kidding me? You don't want to talk after what you said in the hall?" I sighed yet again. She apparently wasn't going to give up.

"Put on your seat belt on. I don't want to get a ticket." I turned the engine on as Miley put her seat belt on. I headed towards Jacob's school first. "So what do you wanna talk about?" I mumbled.

"Well how about we start with what you said in the hall today."

"I wasn't thinking, Miley. I'm sorry if I gave you any false hopes. I have a boyfriend." Miley made a 'humph ' sound.

"False hope? Yeah right. I just wanted you to know I don't love you." It felt like my heart dropped out of my chest and in to my stomach. I gripped the steering wheel a little tighter making my knuckles turn white. Neither one of us spoke as I pulled in to the parking lot at Jacob's school.

"I have to go in and help Jacob." I explained to Miley as I got out of the car. Jacob was waiting for me in the office with his back pack on the floor. I picked it up and help him out to the car. Jacob kind of stopped when he saw Miley in the car.

"Whoa, haven't seen her in a while." I shook my head as I helped him in the car. We drove in silence to Kara's school. At her school we had to wait in a line of cars till we got to the front and I told them I was Kara's sister. The lady looked on the clipboard she was holding then called Kara out. Kara came skipping to the car.

"Lilly! Look what I made!" Kara handed me a finger painting as she got in the car. She went on and on about her first day as I drove them home.

"Okay guys. I'll be back in a minute. Tell mom I went to the store or something." Jacob nodded as they got out. I waited till they were in the house.

"So is that all you needed to talk about?" I asked Miley as I backed out of my driveway.

"Well pretty much. There's really nothing more to say." I didn't turn to look at her but I could hear a little hurt in her voice.

"Would it be easier to take you home or back to school?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well my house isn't that far from here but my car is at school, so..."

"I can take you to school in the morning." I said quickly with out thinking.

"No um my dad can take me in the morning. My house is just three streets down." I drove till she told me to turn. I looked at all the fancy houses as I passed by. Miley finally pointed out her house and I pulled in to the driveway. We both just sat still as I let the car idle.

"The band is preforming this Friday at the dance." I said after a while.

"Oh yeah I heard about that. It's to bad I won't be able to make it. I really did like hearing y'all play."

"So what you got a hot date that night or something?" I asked her with a little more attitude then I intended.

"What's it matter to you?" She snapped back.

"Forget it Miles. I gotta go." I looked at over at her. I could see a little anger in her eyes. I watched as Miley unbuckled her seat belt and got out of my car. Before she shut the passenger door, she turned around and looked at me.

"I have a concert Friday night. It's the start of my Can't Be Tamed tour. If you have a chance you should come. There will be a ticket waiting for you. One for Kara too." Miley said then finally shut the door. I didn't have time to say anything. I watched her as she walked up to her door. She turned around and looked at me. I quickly backed out of her driveway and out to the street. I didn't understand why she would invite me to her concert if she seemed so upset with me. I drove back home in a daze. When I arrived home, the bus for the kids I was going to babysit, was dropping them off. I quickly pulled into my driveway and got out of my car. I watched as they crossed the street to my house.

"Hey Lilly." The oldest girl said as they approached me. She's as old as Jacob but much shorter. I think her name is Melissa or Melody, I wasn't for sure but I knew they called her Mel. Her twin brothers walked past me, towards the front door. They are seven but are both in the fourth grade. Their parents said they're both extremely smart. Their names are Tyler and Taylor or so they like to call them self's, T 'n' T. Their extremely identical and it's very difficult to tell them apart.

Mel and I followed the boys into the house. Once they put their stuff down in the hall, Tyler said he was hungry. Then Taylor and Mel said they were hungry too. Then out of nowhere Kara came and said she was hungry. I sighed and headed towards the kitchen to find a note on the counter.

_Lilly, _

_I had a doctor's appointment today. I guess you're on your own today._

_Love mom._

"Thanks mom." I mumbled.

**AN: SO I apologize for taking so long but I had lost my little notebook that I write in. If you haven't read Miley's POV you should. It's up. So you should read it.**

**On an unrelated note Miley is almost 18, The real Miley! I wanna what she's gonna do when she's an adult. I think I'll ask her :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Okay just a heads up it is now September 10, 2010 in the story. Just so were all on the same page. Enjoy :)**

Best Night

It was finally Friday and Chris and I were sitting in the back of our Spanish class doodling on a piece of paper. We were suppose to be working on some worksheet but the teacher was out sick and the sub could care less.

"So Lil, is your mom going to watch those kids for you so we can have a quick practice before our first gig?" Chris asked excitably.

"Yep. All I have to do is drop my brother and sister off at home and then I can head over to Oliver's"

"Cool. I think me and Jo are gonna be a little late. We're gonna have an early dinner." I drew a few circles on the paper while Chris was drawing hearts.

"I thought we were all going to order pizza and eat at Oliver's?" Chris's face lit up with a huge smile.

"We just want to be alone for a while, you know some couple time." I rolled my eyes. He was going to have sex with Joanie for the first time. The both of them had been all smiley all day. It was very obvious. Oliver had the same stupid smile plastered on his face too. He had reminded me all week about the promise I had made at the beginning of the week. I was thinking of a million excuses not to but a promise is a promise.

The bell finally rang to go home. Chris and I sprang from our seats and were the first ones out the door. All the sudden Chris started shouting;

"Come one come all to the dance tonight to hear the first ever concert of Lilly and the Accepted Boys!"

A few people starred and I just laughed. We made our way down the stairs without stopping at our lockers. Chris was still shouting.

"Hey you do know it's just the Accepted Boys. There's no Lilly in front of it." I informed him.

"Well that's what I have on the T-shirts." Joanie said out of no where and handed me a shirt. I unfolded it to see unveil a black shirt with red writing that sure enough said, 'Lilly and the Accepted Boys'. It also had a group picture of us that we had taken this summer.

"Wow, Jo. These are really cool, but I don't think the other guys will like the name."

"Everyone agreed on it." Chris said as we walked out to the parking lot. The other band members decided to skip last period so they could set up the equipment for our last minute rehearsal.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah totally. We thought it would be kinda weird to be called the Accepted Boys with a girl as our part time lead singer." I rolled my eyes as I got into my car.

"I'll see you two horn dogs later." I said as I drove away towards Jacob's school. I went into the school just like I had all week. We rode in silence like we always do, to Kara's school. Kara stomped out to the car looking really pissed.

"What's wrong Kare bear?" I asked when she got in.

"I'm mad at you." She pouted.

"Um okay. Why?" I asked as I drove away from the school.

"Because," She huffed. "You didn't tell me Hannah was having a concert tonight." I had actually forgotten all about Miley's concert. I really hadn't seen her since Monday.

"Well first off I believe it's a Miley concert not a Hannah Montana one, and second, why would I get you tickets?" Kara huffed yet again.

"Everyone at school says it's Hannah's last concert EVER!" I could feel my eyes grow wide with shock. Miley never said anything about it being her last Hannah concert. "I just figured since you're like her best friend you would get me tickets." I looked in the rear view mirror to see Kara doing a pout face. Then I remembered.

"You know maybe if mom can drive you, you actually have two tickets waiting for you. Maybe you and Mel could go." I saw Kara's face light up.

"Yay, Yay, Yay..." She kept going till we pulled in to our driveway. She quickly ran in to the house while I helped Jacob out of the car.

"How did you manage to get tickets to a sold out show?" Jacob asked as we headed to the front door.

"Miley gave them to me." I mumbled. We walked in to the house to find Kara in tears. She was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"What happened?" I asked my mom who was standing by Kara.

"I told her she couldn't go." She answered. "There's no one to watch her."

"Mel could go with her. You let Jacob watch her all the time. There's really no difference."

"Well what if Mel can't go? You haven't asked her parents." I sighed and pulled out my phone.

After calling Mel's parents and getting permission, then telling Mel she was going, I was now headed to Oliver's. Oliver's house was harder to get to then Chris's but since Chris's parents wouldn't let us use their garage we had to go to Oliver's. Oliver, Gabe, and Lucas were throwing a football around in the front yard when I pulled up. Oliver immediately ran over to me. He opened my car door for me.

"Hey babe. Nice shirt." He said pointing to my shirt. I had put on the shirt Joanie had given me along with a ripped jean skirt.

"Thanks. Joanie should be giving you guys yours when they get here."

"Ha. No telling when that will be." Lucas laughed. "Well lets eat so we can get this show on the road."

An hour later, a smiling Chris and Joanie came. It took us a while to get them to separate so we could practice. We practiced for about an hour and a half before packing up our instruments. Half of our instruments were in my car, the other half in Chris's car. When we got to the school, it was practically empty. We carried our stuff to the already decorated gym and began to set up.

"I'm nervous." Lucas said after we were done setting up.

"Dude, we've done this like a million times in the park. It's like the same thing." Oliver assured.

"That's different. In the park I knew they weren't paying attention. Here it's gonna be different, way different." Chris gave him a slap on the shoulder.

"Lucas, man. Think of it this way. There are gonna be a bunch of under class girls who will be throwing themselves at you once they see how great you play guitar." A huge smile spread across Lucas's face. Chris slapped him on the shoulder again. "Now come on! We have a show to do." As if on

cue a group of kids came in to the gym.

"People are beginning to arrive. Are you guys ready?" One of the girls from the group asked.

"Yeah we're all set." Oliver told her. We all got our instruments and did a last minute sound check Joanie stood in front of the stage as the gym began to fill with people. I scanned the crowd and recognized a few faces from various classes. I gulped as I realized this was really happening. I listened as the boys began to play our first song, Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne. My nerves eased up as I noticed people were dancing and enjoying themselves.

We did five more songs before taking a ten minute break. As soon as we walked off stage, Joanie wall all over Chris. A bunch of little freshmen girls began to swarm around Oliver, Lucas and Gabe. I saw huge smiles across their faces except Oliver. He looked at me, I guess he assumed I would be mad but I could honestly care less. I know Oliver never looked at other girls. After getting a drink and heading back on stage, we began playing again.

It was already nine thirty when we finished our last song for the night. A few drops of sweat fell from my face. I had really gotten in to the songs when I noticed people actually liked us. Joanie had even said we had sold a bunch of T-shirts. As we walked in to the crowd I noticed a set of piercing blue eyes looking at me. Those eyes looked so familiar. The crowd parted, as if we were in a movie, to reveal Miley. She was standing there just looking at me. Her eyes reminded me of a song I had learned to play on the guitar. I turned around and headed back up to the stage. I could feel all the eyes on me but I could only think of one. I sighed and looked out in to the crowd to make sure she was looking.

"This is for you." I said before starting to play the first cords.

"_Your eyes_

_As we said our goodbyes_

_Can't get them out of my mind _

_And I find I can't hide (from)_

_Your eyes_

_The ones that took me by surprise_

_The night you came into my life_

_Where there's moonlight _

_I see your eyes_

_How'd I let you slip away_

_When I'm longing so to hold you_

_Now I'd die for one more day_

_'Cause there's something I should have told you_

_Yes there's something I should have told you._

_When I looked into your eyes_

_Why does distance make us wise?_

_You were the song all along _

_And before the song dies_

_I should tell you, I should tell you_

_I have always loved you_

_You can see it in my eyes." _ As I sang the last note, everyone applauded. I searched the crowd for Miley so I could see her reaction but I couldn't find her. The next thing I knew Oliver was on stage, hugging me. I was in to much shock to hug back. I had just bared my heart out to her and she was no where to be found.

"Tonight is going to the best night ever." Oliver whispered before taking my hand and leading me away to a bathroom where we had sex.

**AN: Yeah so I don't really like the ending but it's all leading up to something bigger :) any guesses? So how many of you think Miley was really even there? I guess you'll have to wait till I write her POV for this chapter. :) **

**So it might be awhile before I update, since the holidays and all but I'm working on it. The Miley's POV stuff will get up pretty quick 'cause I already have up to chapter 10 written but I want to spread them out a little till I get more reviews. And a BIG thanks to those of you who do review, I love it!**

**Happy THANKSGIVING y'all.**


	14. Chapter 14

Independence Day.

The next morning I was awoken by my mom yelling at Jasper.

"How could you do this to my son." She kept yelling. I sprang from my bed and ran in to the hall. My mom was throwing Jasper's stuff out of their room. I walked over the mess and stood in their door way. Jasper was just watching.

"What the hell is going on here?" I asked as my mom almost hit me with a pair of pants. They both looked at me. My mom put down the alarm clock she was about to throw.

"Oh honey. I didn't mean to wake you. Will you go check on Arron?" I looked at her confused. Arron wasn't even crying. I turned my attention to Jasper. He turned away but I still glared at him. I walked out and over to Arron's room. He was sound asleep. I closed his door and went over to Jacob's room. I cracked open the door and noticed he wasn't in his bed. I pushed the door all the way opened. He was no where to be found. I rushed down the stairs and in to the living room to find Jacob sitting on the couch. He was oblivious to the screaming upstairs.

"She found out." Jacob said when I came to sit next to him.

"Found out about what?" I questioned. Jacob looked at me. I could see tears forming in his eyes.

"Mom knows what he's been doing to me. She caught him last night." I took a hold of Jacob's hand and rubbed it with my thumb to try to soothe him. Our nightmares had finally come to an end.

"How'd it happen?" I finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Well mom was leaving to go pick up Kara and Mel from the concert. As soon as she walked out the door he came in to my room. She was gone probably ten minutes before she came back for something. She walked right in my room while he was..." Jacob began to cry. I wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug.

"It's okay J-bird. You don't have to tell me that part." Jacob sniffled before continuing.

"She yelled at him. Hit him a couple of times then told him to get out. I laded on my bed crying the whole time. Then I listened as mom called Mel's mom to pick up the girls. Then she called the cops to get a restraining order."

"A restraining order? Did she get it?"

"Yeah."

"Then why is he here?"

"He has to get his stuff. There's a police officer outside waiting."

"Are they taking him to jail?"

"No. I'm not pressing charges."

"What!" I was on my feet now. "Jacob we could put that ass hole in jail."

"Fuck Lilly, you think I wanna deal with all this shit?" I jumped at the sound of my little brother swearing. " I have enough stuff going on right now. As long as he's away from us, I don't care."

"Where's he suppose to go? This is his house. Are we suppose to move?"

"I don't know."

"Why didn't anyone tell me about this last night?"

"Probably because you got in late after fucking your boyfriend."

"Would you stop swearing!" I yelled at him just as I heard foot steps on the stairs. I walked around the couch and out to the hallway. I watched as Jasper walked out the door then my mom came down the stairs. Her face was tear stained. She looked at me and tried to give me a weak smile.

"Why us Lilly? When will our family be happy?" She asked as she came all the way down the stairs and gave me a hug.

"He hurt me too mom." I said as I hugged her tightly. I began to feel something wet on my shoulder. My mom pulled away.

"Oh baby, what did he do?" I ran up the stairs and in to my room. I got on my hands and knees and reached under my bed. I pulled out a box and got what I was looking for before heading back downstairs. My mom was on the couch with Jacob now. I stood in front of them and handed my mom the sonogram. She took it from me with shaking hands.

"When?" Was all she could say.

"A year and a half ago. I had an abortion."

"Oh my god Lilly. Why didn't you say anything?"

"He said he would deny it or make it look like I came on to him."

"And you believed him?" I nodded my head and my mother shook hers. She looked down at the blob thing that had once been in my stomach. She began to cry. Then I heard the front door open.

"Mooommmmyyy." Kara called out.

"We're in the living room baby." My mom said with a sniffle. She stuffed the sonogram in her robe pocket. Kara and Mel came in to the living room. "Did you girls have fun?" They both nodded their heads.

"Why are you crying mommy?" Kara asked.

"No reason. Why don't we all get dressed so we can go out for ice cream?" My mom asked her.

"Yay!" Kara shouted, then ran up the stairs. My mom walked up with her. I looked at Mel who was standing behind the couch.

"How was the concert?" I asked Mel.

"It was amazing. I taped the whole thing. I brought it over because I think you need to see something." Mel walked over to me and handed me a DVD. I took it from her and put it in the player. I handed her the remote and watched as she started to fast forward the disc. I watched as it went from Hannah to Miley. "Sorry, it's at the end." Mel explained. I nodded and took a seat next to Jacob who was still on the couch. Finally she pushed stop. Miley was singing the last note of her new song, Can't Be Tamed. I watched as the crowd cheered and Miley smiled. Then out of nowhere she produced a stool. She sat down and began to speak.

"This last song goes out to some one who meant a lot to me. This is for you Lillian Truscott." I swore my heart stopped beating when she said my name. I listened to the song:

"_We both lie silently still _

_in the dead of night._

_Although we both lie close together_

_We feel Miles apart inside._

_Was it something I said or something I did?_

_Did my words not come out right?_

_Though I tried not to hurt you_

_Yea I tried but I guess that's why they say,_

_Every rose has it's torn _

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings the same sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_I listen to our favorite song_

_playing on the radio_

_Hear the DJ say love's a game of easy come and easy go_

_But I wonder does he know _

_Has he ever felt like this_

_And I know that you'd be here right now_

_If I could let you know some how._

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings the same sad, sad song_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Though it's been a while now _

_I can still feel so much pain_

_Like a knife that cuts you the wound heals_

_But that scar, that scar remains_

_Every rose, every rose_

_Every rose has it's thorn._

_I know I could have saved a love that night_

_If I'd known what to say_

_Instead of making love that night,_

_We both made our separate ways_

_And I heard you found somebody new _

_And I never meant that much to you_

_To hear that tears me up inside _

_And to see you cuts me like a knife_

_Every rose has it's thorn_

_Just like every night has it's dawn_

_Just like every cowboy sings the same sad, sad song._

_Every rose has it's thorn." _

Tears began to form in my eyes as the audience applauded. Then Mel turned it off.

"Do you want me to make you a copy?" I nodded my head as I watched her take the disc from the player. Jacob put his hand on my arm. I looked at him.

"You okay?" He whispered. I shook my head.

"Um well I guess I'm going to go back home. I just thought you needed to see that." Mel said.

"Thanks Mel. I'll see you Monday." We both smiled at each other before she walked off. I sighed when I heard the front door shut.

"What are you going to do now sis?"

"What am I suppose to do?"

"Well I think you need to stop fucking your ugly boyfriend."

"Jacob Russel, Stop swearing. Gosh, Where did you get such a potty mouth?"

"You, I think." Jacob smiled.

"That was a rhetorical question you dodo." I sighed and laded my head in Jacob's lap. "She doesn't like me any more, J-bird."

"How do you know? After that song I mean..."

"She told me Monday when she was in my car." I explained.

"Well that was Monday. I think from the video she still has feelings for you. She sang a song for you in front of millions of people."

"You have a point but she also said I 'meant' a lot to her, not 'means'. There's a difference."

"Oh sis. I wish you could just be as happy as Frankie and I are." I got up from his lap and looked at him.

"You're still seeing him after what happen this summer?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I really like him."

"But aren't you worried about getting hurt again?"

"No. This time I'll be prepared. Anyone who wants to mess with me will answer to my fist." I laughed at my little brother. It was actually pretty sad that my younger brother was braver than I was. Suddenly our mother came in to the living room.

"Are you two going to get dressed so we can go out and celebrate?"

"Celebrate what exactly?" I asked her.

"Our Independence day."

**AN: Sorry it took so long, but I'm happy to report that I am typing up the next two chapter as you are reading this. I also have been posting Miley's POV like crazy and I only have one person reviewing it. That's sad people :( I'm gonna cry. Please review! Oh and I have a request um you see I don't really talk to a lot of people and I get bored a lot so I have an AIM and my SN is tiph777 so go add me as a buddy please? And I also have a YouTube channel my name is dominogangster and you can leave me comments and stuff or be my friend cuz I need friends like really bad :( thanks for reading**


	15. Chapter 15

Two in One

_*******2 months later*********_

_Tuesday, November 23rd, 2010_

I stood in the middle of the aisle looking at the many different packages. I had been in the same spot for over fifteen minutes. Finally I grabbed a pink box and headed to the check out counter. I nervously looked around around as I put the box on the conveyer belt. I watched as the cashier boy rang up the box.

"Eight dollars." I looked at him a little bewildered. "Condoms would have been cheaper." The boy smirked. I glared at him before handing him a ten dollar bill. He handed me my change and a little plastic bag. "Good luck." He said as I walked away. I got in my car and just before I started it, my phone began to ring. My caller ID said Joanie so I answered it.

"Hey Jo. What's up?"

"Um you think you could come over? There's something I need to show you."

"Yeah Jo I'll be right over." I hung up and drove as fast as I could to Joanie's house. When I got there, her driveway was empty. That meant her parents were at work. My mom had taken the week off from her new job since we had the week off from school for Thanksgiving. I pulled into her driveway and turned the engine off. I sighed before grabbing the pink box out of the bag and slipping it in to my pocket. I walked up to Joanie's door and rang the door bell. A few seconds later Joanie came to the door. Her eyes were blood shot from crying.

"What's wrong Jo?" She began to cry and held out a little stick. It had a little plus sign on it.

"My parents are going to kill me."

"I won't let 'em. Jo. Did you tell Chris yet?" I asked.

"No not yet, I'm scared."

"Call him. Tell him to come over. I'll stay till he comes."

"Thanks Lil, you're the best." Joanie moved to the side so I could walk in.

"Um do you mind if I use your bathroom?" I asked once I was in side.

"Yeah sure. It's the third door on the right." I nodded and walked over to the bathroom. I assumed it was the guest bathroom because everything in here has flowers on it. I took a deep breath and took out the box from my pocket. I pulled out the little stick and took another deep breath before sitting on the toilet. I peed on the stick before setting it on the counter. I washed my hands and began to read the box. It would take five minutes to find out the results. I decided to leave the stick on the counter so I could go check on Joanie.

"Chris said he'd be right over." She said as I walked in the living room.

"That's good."

"Yeah. You think he's gonna get mad?"

"No. Well he shouldn't. Ir was his fault too."

"True. So are you going to Miley's big birthday bash tonight? I hear everyone is going."

"Uh I didn't even know she was back in town."

"Yeah she came back for the week and she's turning eighteen today. She's suppose to be having a huge party at the boardwalk. Only the first three hundred people get in."

"I thought you didn't like her? How come you know so much?"

"Shoot I'll like any body who throws free parties at the boardwalk. That means free rides and free food."

"You can't ride any rides now Jo." I informed her. Just then the door bell rang. Joanie jumped up to get it and I followed. She opened the door to revile Chris.

"Hey babe" Chris said then kissed Joanie. "Where's the bathroom? I really gotta take a piss."

"Third door on the right." Joanie said as we both moved so he could in. A few seconds later Chris emerged from the bathroom holding my pregnancy test.

"Some one want to explain this to me?" Chris asked. Joanie looked a little confused.

"It's... it's mine." I blurted out.

"Yours?" they both said. I nodded.

"What's it say?" I asked Chris.

"Your... pregnant."

"Wholly cow!" Joanie exclaimed.

"You could say that again." I mumbled.

"We're going to be pregnant together!" Joanie said, a little more excited then I felt. Chris looked from me to Joanie.

"Jo! You're pregnant too?" Joanie's smile started to fade a little.

Yea. Are you mad?"

"No I'm surprised."

"I think I'm going to go home now." I said as the two began to hug and kiss each other. I silently walked out the door and to my car. Before I could pull out of the driveway, Chris came running out. I rolled down my window.

"Hey Lil. Here, you want your pee stick?" I couldn't help but laugh.

"No Chris you can throw it away. I think I might make a doctor's appointment to make sure that thing isn't lying."

"Yeah that's a good idea. Maybe you and Jo could go together."

"Yeah tell her I'll let her know."

"Okay. You gonna be okay Lil?"

Yeah Chris. I'll be fine."

"Okay good. I'll see you later then."

"yeah um we should go to the boardwalk tonight. All of us."

"That would be fun. I'll call the other guys and let you know."

"Okay. Bye Chris."

"Bye Lil." We both waved as I drove out on to the street.

When I got home my mom had bags by the door.

"Mom!" I called out. "What's going on?"

"Oh honey you're home." She said as she came out of the kitchen. "You need to come go upstairs and pack so we can go see Grandma."

"But mom, I was going to go to the doctor tomorrow. I haven't been feeling to well and I don't think it would be a good idea to see gran if I'm sick."

"Oh baby. Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling good? I'll go call the doctor right away."

"Wait mom. I want to do it." My mom looked as me a little confused. "I mean you know I have to become Independent at one point in my life. I'm turning eighteen at the end of the school year. I think I can call my own doctor, don't you?"

"You're right Lilly. You should do it. Just let me know when you're going so I can tell Grandma when we're going to be driving out."

"We're driving?" I asked, confused.

"Well yeah. I figure the airports will be busy so if we left today we would make it by thanksgiving."

"Why didn't you figure all this out yesterday, or the day before?"

"Grandma just called me this morning. Lilly why are you being so difficult?"

"Because I have plans tonight mom."

"Well why didn't you just say so Lilly." My mom sighed. "Look Lil, I think I can trust you enough to stay by your self if you feel comfortable with it."

"Yeah I think I'll be fine." I said. I couldn't believe she was going to leave me by myself. If only she knew what was going on.

An hour later I stood at the front door watching my mom and siblings drive away. I closed the front door and pulled out my cell phone from my pocket. I dialed Information.

"Information, How can I help you?"

"Um yes I need the number to Planned Parenthood."

"Okay ma'am. Would you just like me to transfer the call?"

"Yes please."

"Okay one minute." I waited as the phone began to dial and then ring.

"Planned Parenthood. How can I help you?" I took a deep breath.

"Um I need to make two appointments."

"Okay when would you like to come in."

"As soon as possible."

"Okay hold on just a minute." I could hear the lady typing on the computer. "Oh we have two openings today at three. Will that work?"

"Um yes that will work."

"Okay could I get your names please."

"Um Lilly Truscott and Joanie..." I realized I didn't know Joanie's last name.

"Okay we'll see you at three."

"Um okay." I hung up the phone. I sighed before dialing Joanie's number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jo, it's Lilly."

"Hey Lil, what's up?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the doctor with me. So we could get real pregnancy test."

"Sure, yeah. When?"

"Today at three. Chris can come if he wants."

"Okay. We'll just meet you there. Where is it?"

"Planned Parenthood."

"Okay. See ya soon." She hung up before I could say anything else. I looked at the time on my phone. It was ten minutes till two. I wasn't really doing anything so I decided to go ahead and get ready to leave.

I was at the Planned Parenthood thirty minutes before three. I decided to go in and wait for Joanie. The waiting room reminded me of when I had my abortion so I waited outside. Joanie and Chris came up laughing. They looked really happy.

"Will you two get a room." Chris laughed at me.

"To late." I looked at them. Then Joanie held out her left hand.

"We're getting married!"

"Wholly cow!" I gave both of them a hug. "Come on love birds. We have to get this over." The three of us walked in. After signing a bunch of papers and letting a nurse check me, I was sitting in an examination room all by my self. Finally the doctor came in with another person.

"Okay Ms. Truscott. Your test will be back in a few days but by what you indicated on your paper work we should be able to hear a heart beat if there's anything in there." I nodded and laded down on the table. The doctor put a little wand type thing on my stomach. It was attached to a little hand held monitor. When the doctor had the wand on the side of my stomach we could hear a sound coming from the device. It sounded like a horse galloping in my stomach.

"Well congratulations Ms. Truscott. You're pregnant."

**AN: :) so who saw that one coming? Not me! Okay well actually I did but I thought I'd throw that in there. So what do you think about the story so far? It's coming along rather nicely if I do say so my self. Thanks for reviewing people. I just love it. **

**So any guesses on what might happen next? **


	16. Chapter 16

Birthday Party

Joanie and I both walked out of Planned Parenthood with perceptions for prenatal vitamins. Chris walked out with an armful of condoms.

"Uh Chris I think it might be a little late for those don't you think?" I asked as we headed to my car.

"Oh I'm not going to use them for sex, I'm gonna make balloon animals." Joanie and I laughed.

"Hey Lil if we still wanna go to the boardwalk we should probably go now. I heard they're already letting people in." Joanie said when we reached my car.

"Uh yea okay. We can just go in my car."

"Sure, Come on Chris get in." Chris did as he was told and got in my car.

Joanie and Chris talked about their baby the whole way to the boardwalk. They were pretty excited about it. The boardwalk was crazy crowded when we arrived.

"Jo, I don't think we're getting in." I said even though I was parking the car.

"Sure we are. That doesn't look like three hundred people." Chris laughed at her.

"Babe, I think that's more then three hundred people but I guess it's worth a shot." Chris shrugged at me and I shrugged back. The three of us got out of the car. Where we had parked, we had to pass the entrance to get to the end of the long line. As we passed the entrance, I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Lilly! Chris!" Chris and I turned to look. It was the birthday girl her self.

"Well hello Ms. Stewart." Chris said, walking up to her and shaking her hand. Miley laughed. "Happy birthday by the way."

"Thanks Chris. Are y'all here for the party?" Miley asked. She looked right at me as she spoke.

"Yeah we need a little celebration." Chris answered.

"Oh really, what are y'all celebrating?"

"These two are pregnant." Chris informed her. I swear my jaw dropped. Joanie hit him and mumbled, "you idiot."

"Um wow. Congratulations. You guys can come through if you want."

"Seriously?" Joanie asked.

"Yeah you guys are VIPs."

"Sweet." Joanie and Chris said together as they pasted through security.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I walked past Miley.

"Um... Lilly. Do you think we could talk? Maybe after I get done greeting my guest."

"Sure Miles. I'll be around." I walked off to join Joanie and Chris before she could say anything else.

"Oh my god." I heard Chris gasp. "I wanna ride that."

"Go ahead Hon. Me and Lilly will wait here." Joanie took a seat at a near by table while Chris ran off. I slowly took a seat next to her.

"Are you gonna tell her or are you just going to avoid her the whole night?" Joanie asked out of the blue.

"Tell who what?"

"Oh come on Lilly, don't play dumb. People are still talking about that video from Miley's concert."

"There's nothing going on between me and Miley." I said for at least the millionth time in two months.

"Well not any more. Look Lil, I saw her at the dance that night. I know you were singing to her and she actually was headed up to the stage but Oliver got to you first."

"Jo, It's complicated."

"Do you like her?" I hesitated to answer.

"No."

"Then why did you break up with Oliver when the video came out?"

"I told you it was complicated."

"Only because you're making it. Have you even told Oliver you're having his kid?"

"No, not yet. Besides he's probably to busy being a rock star all by himself."

"How long is he suppose to be on tour?"

"How am I suppose to know? He's not my boyfriend anymore." Just then Chris came up.

"That was amazing. I'm going again." He said before kissing Joanie and going back to the ride.

"I can't believe you two are getting married." I said once he was gone.

"I know but it's not because of the baby. He said he was going to propose on Christmas but he thought now was a perfect time." I just nodded my head and scanned the crowd. So far it seemed like we were the oldest here. Then I saw something I swore was only in my dreams. Miley was walking towards me wearing black leather pants and a black halter top that looked like it had been cut in half. Her usually wavy hair was straightened. She looked grown up.

"Hey Lilly. Um you know I never did catch your name?" Miley said to Joanie as she took a seat next to mine.

"Oh it's Joanie Palumbo."

"Well it's nice to meet you Joanie. Are y'all enjoying yourself?"

"Eh I really came for the free food and cake." Joanie admitted. I couldn't help but laugh at her honesty.

"Well they're actually serving some cake over there by the Ferris Wheel." Miley informed her.

"Well then I bid you two adios."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes." I tried to tell Joanie but she was to far gone.

"Um do you want some cake Lil?" Miley asked.

"No thanks."

"Okay. So how far along are you?" I looked at Miley confused. "Your pregnancy."

"Oh yeah um the doctor said about ten weeks."

"Wow. How does your boyfriend feel about it?"

"Ex-boyfriend. Um... he doesn't know yet. I only just found out."

"Oh." We sat in silence before she spoke again. "Why did you come Lilly?" I was taken back.

"Um...Well... Joanie wanted to come so I came with. If you didn't want me here I can leave."

"No you don't have to go. It just seems that when ever I convince myself I'm over you, you come walking back into my life." I looked at her in disbelief. I didn't know what to say. Before I could come up with anything, a girl with dark brown, almost black hair, came up and wrapped her arms around Miley. I knew the girl but I couldn't put a name to the face.

"Happy birthday Mi." The girl said. A wide smile spread across Miley's face.

"Thanks Mik. Oh yeah, this is Lilly." Miley said pointing towards me. "Lilly, this is Mikayla." That's right her name was Mikayla.

"Wow you look different since you sang that one song...um..If Cupid Had A Heart, right?"

"Ha yeah that was awhile ago." She responded. "Hey Mi, your dad said it's about time for you to go on stage."

"Oh okay. I'll be there in a minute." Miley said giving Mikayla a weak smile. Mikayla looked at me then kissed Miley. On the lips! I felt something turn in the pit of my stomach. Mikayla looked back at me and smiled before walking away. Miley put her head down.

"So are you going out with her?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

"Uh yeah sorta, I guess."

"That's cool I guess." I tried to say calmly but inside I wanted to scream. It was my own fault. I was the stupid person who let her go.

"Well I guess I should be going. Can't keep my guest waiting."

"Yeah. Um you look really nice Miley." Miley just smiled as she got up to walk away. I sighed. If only my heart could tell my mind to tell my mouth what it should say. Just then Chris came up.

"Hey Lil, Where's Jo?"

"Oh um she went to get cake. She should have been back by now."

"Well come on, we'll go find her."

As we began walking towards the direction Joanie went, I noticed the crowd was getting thicker. We had finally made our way to an open area. There were long tables with food and drinks. We found Joanie sitting at a small table off to the side.

"Hey Jo why didn't you come back?" I asked when we approached her.

"Oh I thought I'd give you some alone time. How did it go?" she asked.

"How did what go?" Chris asked looking between the both of us.

"Nothing." I stated. Then we heard a loud cheering noise. We turned our attention towards the large crowd. That's when I noticed the stage. Miley was standing on it holding a guitar. She must have just sang. She began to walk off stage. I don't know what came over me but I started making my way through the crowd towards the stage. By the time I made it through, Miley was already off and about to walk away. I forced my self on stage and grabbed a microphone.

"Hey!" I yelled into the microphone. Luckily it was still on or I would have looked like an idiot. I watched as everyone turned to look at me, including Miley. "Um I would like to sing a song for ...um ...the birthday girl." I took a deep breath and grabbed a near by guitar. I put the microphone back on the stand and sat it in front of me. I took another deep breath before beginning to play.

"_Another day is going by _

_I'm thinking about you all the time_

_But you're out there and I'm here waiting._

_And I wrote this letter in my head_

_Cuz so many things were left unsaid_

_But now you're gone _

_And I can't think straight._

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To make you laugh_

_Cuz some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything _

_Just to all asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I won't forget you_

_Together we broke all the rules _

_Dreaming of dropping out of school_

_And leave this place_

_To never come back_

_So maybe now after all these years_

_If you miss me ave no fear_

_I'll be here_

_I'll be waiting_

_This could be the one last chance to make you understand_

_And I just can't let you leave me once again_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To make you laugh_

_Cuz some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything _

_Just to all asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I won't forget you_

_I close my eyes _

_And all I see is you_

_I close my eyes_

_I try to sleep_

_I can't forget you_

_And I'd do anything for you_

_I'd do anything _

_Just to hold you in my arms_

_To make you laugh_

_Cuz some how I can't put you in the past._

_I'd do anything _

_Just to all asleep with you_

_Will you remember me?_

_Cuz I won't forget you_

_I'd do anything _

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything _

_There's nothing I won't do_

_I'd do anything_

_To fall asleep with you_

_I'd do anything_

_Cuz you know _

_I won't forget you"_

As I finished the last notes, I felt my cheeks get red. Everyone was clapping and cheering but Miley was just staring at me.

"Um Happy Birthday Miles." I said before setting the guitar down and getting off the stage. When I took the last step down, Miley was standing in front of me. I opened my mouth to say something but instead a sharp pain came across my face. Miley had slapped me.

"How DARE you say things like that! On MY birthday of all days!" Miley was yelling at me. I was to shocked to do anything. I couldn't get over the fact that she had just slapped me and was now yelling. She was glaring at me but then her face started to soften. She looked at me, straight in my eyes before kissing me.

**AN: so this would have been up yesterday but my internet sucks. Okay I decided to take an idea from MILEY CYRUS CAN'T BE TAMED, - awesome person, any who so what she did was have a point competition so the winner would get to pick the name of the baby. So that's what I'm gonna do. The winner get's to pick Lilly's baby's name and the second place winner gets to pick Joanie's baby's name. Okay this is how this is going to work. One of my sentences in this chapter was from a song, not an EXACT quote but close enough, so if you guess right you get 50 points. And also if you can tell me who sings the song Lilly sang in this chapter you get 25 points. I really need help naming the babies and there will be at least two more chances to get points. **

**Love ya guys! **

**If I've confused anybody I'm sorry. Just message me if your confused **


	17. Chapter 17

Birthday Present

I kissed back passionately, not knowing exactly what was going on. All I knew is that I loved this feeling and I didn't want it to stop. All good things do come to an end though. Miley pulled away and stared at me. I could feel the the goofy smile spread across my face. Miley began to laugh.

"Come on Lilly. Let's go somewhere more private." I looked around and noticed no one was around. We were actually pretty hidden from anyone else.

"Miles, no one can see us here."

"I know but someone might come up while you're giving me my present." I looked at her confused. Miley smiled at me. I hadn't bought a present for her so I really didn't know what she was talking about. She began to drag me towards a gate. I noticed it said Exit and realized it was a back exit towards the parking lot. As soon as we walked out of the gate, there was a bright red corvette parked at the exit. Miley let go of me and walked over to the driver's side.

"Do you like my birthday present?" I nodded my head and got in the passenger seat.

Miley drove as fast as she could down the highway. We sat in silence as our hair blew in the wind. When we finally turned on Miley's street I realized she was taking me to her house. As we pulled into the driveway I noticed there weren't any other car and there weren't any lights on in the house. We were alone.

"Come on Lilly. I won't bite." I looked up, she was already walking towards the front door. I hastily got out of the Corvette and followed. Miley unlocked the door and took a few steps in. I followed and closed the door behind me. Miley began to kiss me again. She grabbed my hand and, without breaking the kiss, lead me to the couch. I fell on it and Miley fell on top of me. She straddled my lap as she broke the kiss.

"Are you ready to give me my present now?" I looked at her as she smiled. I could barely see her face because we hadn't turned on any lights and the sun was almost set. My eyes were beginning to adjust.

"Miley I didn't get you a present." Miley laughed.

"I knew that silly, but don't worry I know something that only you can give me." Miley kissed my neck and then began to kiss my collar bone. As she began to alternate between kissing my collar bone and sucking my neck, I could feel my center burn with desire. I put my hands on Miley's hips and began to slide them up till my hands were on her shoulders. I gently pushed her off me when I suddenly remembered something. Miley stood in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"We are not playing this game again Lilly. You either want me or you don't."

"What about Mikayla?"

"Who?" Miley asked honestly.

"Your girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"Oh! I was gonna break up with her anyway. She doesn't make me feel like you do Lilly." I stood up and kissed her full on the lips. For her to say that made my heart flutter. She eased me back down on to the couch. She straddled me again. This time I kissed her neck and then began kissing down her body. I couldn't reach what I wanted in this position so I turned our bodies till I could lay her down fully on the couch. Miley smiled up at me as I began to undo the leather pants. I pulled them completely off and realized she wasn't wearing any underwear. I smiled before kissing her lips and laying slightly on top of her. My hands began to slide down her body as she deepened the kiss. My hand was at her stomach, feeling the lines that were there last time. My hand finally made it to it's destination causing Miley to gasp in my mouth. I left my hand resting on her center till she desperately started grinding her hips into my hand and making little moaning noises. I removed my self from the kiss and searched her eyes. I wanted to know that she genuinely wanted this and wasn't just looking to get laid. Her eyes were begging and I couldn't resist. I slide a finger into her wet center. Miley arched her back making my finger go in deeper. I began to thrust my finger in and out, watching Miley's face distort with pleasure. I went back to making out with Miley before inserting another finger. Miley moaned and whined as her hips began to match the rhythm my fingers were making. I decided to massage her clit with my thumb. That was it for her. I felt her warm juices drip down my hand. Miley also bit my lip when she came. I didn't mind though. It didn't hurt. I slowly slide my fingers out of her and she released my lip. I moved over on to my side. Miley rolled a little and wrapped her arms around me. She buried her head in the cook of my neck as I propped my self on my elbow.

"I don't think I ever stopped loving you Lilly." Before I could say anything we both heard a car door shut outside. We both sprang up. I froze while Miley found her pants and turned on the T.V. I sat down and watched Miley zip her pants just in time. I looked as the door swung open to reveal Mikayla. I glared at her till I saw Chris and Joanie walk in behind her.

Well I guess I owe one of you some money." Mikayla said as she closed the door.

"Mik, you can't just walk into my house like that." Miley said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well these two were looking for her and this ones pregnant so I wasn't going to just leave them." Mikayla defended as she pointed between Joanie and Chris to me and then back to Joanie.

"Um Lilly, we have to go home." Joanie said looking at me then Miley.

"Um... right...um.. Well my car is at the boardwalk. I don't think we can all fit in Miley's corvette so.."

"Why don't you and I go get your car and Mik can stay here with them." Miley suggested.

"Or I can just take all three of them back to the boardwalk in my car." Mikayla offered. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I guess it would make more sense to go with Mikayla." I said as I watched Miley's face turn to disappointment.

"Okay well let's go then. My parents are already throwing a fit." Joanie said as she walked out the door. Chris and I followed her out. I watched as Joanie and Chris got in to the back seat, leaving me to sit in front with Mikayla. Before getting in the car, something told me to turn around so I did. I wish I hadn't. When I turned, I saw Miley and Mikayla kissing. It took everything in me not to scream or go pull out Mikayla's hair. Chris and Joanie must have seen it too because Chris had his hands on my shoulders and was pushing me into the backseat with Joanie.

We sat in silence as Mikayla drove us to the boardwalk. Most of the crowd was gone when we arrived so it wasn't hard for Chris to tell Mikayla which one was my car. Chris thanked her as we go out. I got in to the backseat of my car.

"Will you drive me home Chris? You can take my car to get yours. I don't care when you bring it back, I just want to be alone."

"Alright Lilly. I'll get you home."

Chris drove as fast as he could till he reached my house. Chris had to walk me up to the house since my house key was on the same key ring as my car keys. I unlocked the door and handed the keys back to Chris.

"Are you gonna be okay Lilly?"

"I'll be fine Chris. I just need to sleep or something."

"Yeah, you've had a weird sorta day." I nodded my head and walked in the door. "Bye Lil." I waved before closing the door. I sighed and turned to put my back on the door. I slipped down the door and sat on the floor. The tears came all at once and I couldn't get them to stop. I was tired of playing this game. I loved Miley and I wanted her to love me too.

I didn't know how long I had been sitting there but I heard a car pull up outside. I thought maybe it was Chris with my car. I got up from the floor and wiped my face with my sleeve. When I opened the door I was stunned to see Oliver. He looked up when I opened the door.

"Oh uh Lilly." A normal ex-girlfriend who was carrying her ex-boyfriend's baby and having a day like mine, would have probably thrown herself in his arms. I however, shut the door in his face. "Lilly!" He yelled through the door. "We need to talk." I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see me. "I've really missed you." I sighed and opened the door. "I wanna be with you again."

"I'm pregnant Oliver. I don't want to be anywhere near you any more." I shut the door and ran upstairs.

**AN: So this chapter seems a little short and I don't really care for the little sex scene, but it's what came to my mind so I typed it out. As of right this minute only one person has any points and that would be Onlyforyou-910, so I might just let her be the winner if no one else wants to do it. But just in case there are some of you who do the next question will be: In Big Fish, what is Miley Cyrus character's name? And how old is the character?**

**Those are both worth 25 a piece. I know it's sorta a random question but I just watched Big Fish for the first time and I instantly fell in love with it. I've always been a Tim Burton fan and I always love his movies. **

**Um it might take me a while to get Miley's POV up for this chapter but I'm trying. **


	18. Chapter 18

The Birth

_ ******3 months later********_

_ February 13th 2011_

I was sitting on the cold examination table waiting for the doctor to come. My mom was sitting in the corner of the room aimlessly rubbing her belly. She was due any day now. She wasn't fully on board with my pregnancy but she said she'd support me with whatever decision I made. Whatever I did decide it was not going to involve Oliver. He hadn't taken the news very well. At first he was in total denial. He wouldn't talk to me and kept saying it wasn't his. Now he was just depressed and blaming himself for not using a condom. About two weeks ago I finally told him I didn't care if he was around or not as long as he paid child support. Surprisingly he agreed.

The doctor finally came in with a sonogram machine. We were going to get to find out the sex of the baby. I laid down as the doctor set up the machine.

"Okay Lilly, this is going to be a little cold." She warned before squeezing the cold gel on the growing bump that was forming at my stomach. She rubbed the wand thing around before pushing it down on a certain spot. "Well there's the head." The doctor said, pointing at the screen. "There's the hands and...well... it looks like you're having a boy." I sat up a little to see the screen. I was completely in shock. Joanie had just gotten a sonogram a few days ago and they told her she was having a boy. We were both having boys! I heard my mom sniffle. I turned to look at her, she was crying.

"Mom! What's wrong?"

"It's nothing..." She sniffled again. "He's just so beautiful." I rolled my eyes and the doctor laughed.

"So Lilly, everything looks fine. Here are your pictures. I look forward to seeing you at your next appointment."

"Thanks Doc." i said taking the sonogram pictures and hopping off the table. I wiped the gel off my stomach with a near by tissue as the doctor walked out. I watched as my mom struggled a little to get out of the chair. When she did finally get up, she grabbed her stomach and her face twisted with pain.

"Oh god Lilly! My water just broke!" My eyes grew with shock.

"Someone help!" I yelled as I went to my mother's side. Two nurses and my doctor came running in. "Her water broke." I explained.

"Nurse go get a wheel chair." The doctor instructed. One of the nurses ran out of the room and was back in a flash with the wheel chair. The doctor and I helped my mom in to the wheel chair. I followed quickly behind as she wheeled my mom into the nearby elevator. I guess it was a good thing my doctor's office was in a hospital. We rode the elevator up to the third floor where the delivery rooms were.

"This woman is in labor. I need a room now!" My doctor said once we reached the nurses station. The nurses looked at each other before one showed us to a room. My mom became more clam once we got her in the bed.

After watching the nurse and my doctor put IV's and hooking up various machines to my mom , I decided now would be a good time to call Jacob. Him and Frankie were suppose to be watching Kara and Arron at our house. Our mom was totally oblivious to the fact that Jacob was gay and the Frankie was his boyfriend. We had left all that out when we had told her about Jacob's fighting accident.

It took them four rings to finally answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Jacob! What the hell took you so long?"

"Lilly? Oh sorry I was just sorta busy."

"Well look, mom's in labor. I don't know how long so just call for pizza or something."

"Whoa mom's in labor? Wait how are we suppose to pay for the pizza?"

"There's some emergency cash in the junk drawer in the kitchen. Look just behave and call if you need anything."

"Sure sure." We hung up and I walked over to my mom.

"I called Jacob, Told him just to order pizza." I told her as I watched the monitors she was hooked up to.

"Oh good. Lilly would you please go to the café and and get me a coke? I really want one."

"Mom I don't think you're suppose to have coke."

"Says who?" I shrugged. "Okay then. Please go get it." I sighed and headed out the room. As I in the elevator, two guys walked in behind me. One had a movie type camera.

"Ugh, I didn't think that kid was ever gonna come out." The guy with the camera complained.

"I know that girl was in labor for hours." The other guy said.

"Are you guys doing a documentary or something?" I asked curiously. They both turned around to look at me. I watched as their eyes went from my face to my stomach.

"Um actually we're filming for the show 16 and Pregnant. How old are you?" The guy without the camera asked. I hesitated to answer.

"Seventeen." I finally responded just as the elevator doors opened to let us out on the first floor.

"You know we're looking for the next teenager to film, would you be interested?" I was to shocked to say anything. "Well when you think about it, call." The guy handed me a card and they both stepped out of the elevator. I was still in shock that I didn't even realize the elevator doors close and start moving again. I snapped back to reality when the doors opened again and a few people walked in. I moved to the side and pushed the first floor button.

After getting my mom's coke and riding the elevator back up, I went to hand her the coke. Instead I handed her the card that I had yet to put away.

"What's this Lilly?" My mom questioned, flipping the over a couple of times.

"Oh um well I met this guy on the elevator. He asked me if I wanted to be on that show, 16 and Pregnant." I shrugged as I answered her nonchalantly.

"They want you to be on the show?"

"Yeah but I didn't really know if I wanted to do it so I didn't answer them. He told me to call if I wanted to do it. What do you think?" I looked over at my mom. She was looking down at the card.

"I think you should sleep on it." My mom responded after awhile.

"Well that will take awhile. I'm not sleeping till that baby comes out of you."

I wish I hadn't said that. It was almost two in the morning before my mom started getting the really bad contractions. An hour later, they were telling my mom to push. I held my mom's foot while she pushed and screamed her hardest. She had refused the epidural. For the sake of everyone's ears, I wish she would have taken it.

"Okay mom, you can do it. Just push." I tried to coax my mom as she pushed some more. Finally I could see the doctor pulling out my new sibling.

"It's a girl." The doctor called out. "Would you like to cut the cord?" The doctor asked me, offering me a pair of scissors. I hesitated a little before taking the scissors and cutting the cord. The nurse took my new baby sister to clean her up. I went up to my mom and kissed her forehead.

"Mom you did it." She smiled up at me. The nurse came back over and handed my sister to my mom. She was absolutely beautiful. She had hardly cried at all but the nurse said everything was good. She had all ten fingers and all ten toes. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"You want to hold her, Lil?" My mom asked. I nodded and took the little new born from my mom's arms. I couldn't help myself as I nuzzled my nose against my new baby sister. She just looked up at me. I handed her back to my mom, as I yawned.

"Oh Lilly, honey, why don't you rest for a little while. I want you to get some rest for school later."

"Aw mom. I have to go to school after all this?"

"Yes Lilly and you need to take Jacob and Kara to school."

"What about Arron?" My mom sighed.

"Well... um.. Why don't you go home now and take a little nap. Then you can bring the kids back here and leave Arron with me while you three go to school. I should be discharged by the time you get out of school."

"Well I guess that will work." I moved forward and kissed my sister then kissed my mom on the cheek. "I'll be back."

It was five when I got home. I quietly slipped in to the house and walked to the couch. I set a quick alarm on my phone for thirty minutes before crashing on the couch. It felt like I had only been asleep for a few minutes when my alarm went off. I slowly got up and groaned as I slugged up the stairs. I decided to go ahead and get dressed before I headed to Jacob's room. I just grabbed the first thing I found, which turned out to be a pair of maternity jean shorts and a pink striped tank top. I put my top on and then my shorts. I pulled my hair up on my head and put it in a messy bun. I slumped over to Jacob's room and pushed the door open. I immediately closed it. I had just seen Jacob and Frankie spooning. It was bad enough that I had just seen my mom's vagina but now I had the image of my little brother and his boyfriend. I shook my head a couple of times before walking over to Kara's room. I sat down an her bed and began to rub her back.

"Kare Bear, time to get up." She moaned and groaned a little before finally waking up. When she looked up at me , her eyes widened and she bolted up.

"Is mommy here? Is the new baby here?" Kara asked excitedly.

"No sweetheart, they're still at the hospital, but if you hurry and get ready for school we can go see them." Kara jumped out of bed and began to jump around. I got off her bed and walked over to her closet. I found a pair of jean Capri pants and a T-shirt that we all had made. Mine and Kara's said 'I'm the big sister' and Arron's and Jacob's said 'I'm the big brother'. My shirt made me look a lot bigger then I really was, so I wasn't going to wear mine.

I handed Kara her clothes and walked across the hall to Arron's room. As soon as I opened the door, Arron popped up.

"EE, EE." Arron had just turned two last month and was trying to say lots of new words. "Up, up, EE." Arron held his arms out for me to pick him up. I picked him up and went to the changing table. I changed his dirty pull-up and put him down so I could search for his 'big brother' shirt. When I found it, I put it on him along with a pair of black shorts. I picked him up and began to walk down the hall. I stooped at Jacob's door and banged on it hard.

"You've got ten minutes to get dressed and come down stairs or you're not getting any waffles." I yelled through the door before walking downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I put Arron in his high chair. As I began to mix the waffle ingredients, Kara skipped into the kitchen. Shortly after Frankie walked in.

"Morning." I mumbled at him as I looked down at the floor.

"Oh um, Morning Lilly. Jacob will be down in a minute." I nodded and began putting the waffle mix in the waffle iron. Just as I was giving Kara and Arron their plates, Jacob came walking in.

"Thanks for joining us Sunshine." Jacob groaned as me. "We need to hurry and eat so we can spend time with mom and the new baby before we have to go to school."

"Does our new baby sibling have a name?" Jacob asked as I handed him and Frankie a plate.

"Not yet. Do I need to take you home Frankie or just take you to school?"

"Um yeah just take me to school. I have everything I need."

"Okay. Well I'm gonna go up and pack Arron a diaper bag. That should give you guys time to eat." I put the dirty bowl I used in the sink before heading up the stairs.

Thirty minutes later we all arrived at the hospital. Our mom was asleep so our new sister was in the nursery. I walked them down to see her before I headed back to my mom's room alone.

"Hey mom, wake up. I brought the kids." My mom stirred before opening her eyes.

"Where are they?"

"They're looking at our sister in the nursery. I'll go get them and tell a nurse to bring the baby." I walked out before she could say anything. I got the kids and asked a nurse to bring in our sister. Everyone gushed over her. Frankie even looked like he might cry.

"Okay kids, it's time for you guys to go to school. I love you all. Have a great day." My mom said the she kissed Kara, Jacob and I before grabbing my arm.

"Lilly, will you stay a minute." I nodded and handed Jacob my keys. I took my new sister from my mom's arms. I hadn't had a chance to hold her since I brought the kids. "What do you think about naming her Carson Valentine?" My mom asked

"I think that's a boy's name and a holiday." I said looking to the babies eyes.

"Well she's my kid and I'm going to name her whatever I want."

"So that means I can name my son whatever I want?"

"Sure as long as it's not Diego or Wyatt." I looked at my mom. I had told her last week that if I was having a boy i liked those names.

"Why not mom?"

"I will not have my grandson named after cartoon characters." I laughed a little.

"I have to go to school." i said as I handed Carson back to my mom. "Bye Carson, Bye Arron." i said turning to Arron who was sitting in the armchair watching T.V. I smiled as I walked out the door.

**AN: Oh man you guys. I am sooooooo sorry this took so long. I was having some writers block. I should be good now but it might be a couple of days before the next chapter is up. I have also updated Miley's POV so make sure you check it out .**

**Okay so the question for this chapter is to tell me what shows Diego and Wyatt come from(they're on separate shows for those of you who don't know) and what network their on. The questions are worth 15 each which would be a total of 60 points. I would let y'all know who's winning put I don't have it in front of me.**

**So please review and if you have time go check out my Youtube channel, dominogangster. **

**Love, The one and only Tiphanie L'oréal..**


	19. Chapter 19

Valentine's Day

I hadn't realized how tired I actually was till I walked into school and headed up the stairs towards my locker. When I got closer to to my locker I noticed a bouquet of lilies attached to it. My jaw fell open in shock. I looked around to see if anyone was watching. I noticed Joanie walking towards me.

"Hey Jo, do you see this?" Joanie's eyes grew big.

"Wholly cow! My fiance didn't even get me anything this big." Joanie was right. This bouquet had at least seven dozen lilies. "Who did they come from?"

"I don't know."

"Well read the card dummy." I took the little card from the bouquet and began to read it out loud.

"Here's a lily for every day I thought of my Lilly. Love your secret admirer." I took a deep breath. I didn't know who is could have been. Oliver was on tour again and I doubt he'd do anything like this after the past three months. I didn't think anyone else had any feelings for me or at least no one seemed to show any interest. I pulled one of the lilies out from the bouquet and held it up to my nose. Just then Chris and Lucas walked up.

"Hey Lilly." Lucas said as he waved. "Wow, nice bouquet. Is it from Oliver?" He asked pointing towards the lilies. I shook my head.

"Nope, Lilly has a secret admirer." Joanie told them. I could feel my self blush.

"Aw how sweet." Chris said sarcastically. I lightly punched him in the arm.

"You're just jealous." I said before pulling the whole bouquet from my locker and opening it. I placed the lilies in my locker careful not to crush them. I grabbed my books before shutting my locker. Joanie and Chris had begun to walk off but Lucas was still standing by me.

"Um Lilly can I carry your books for you?" I looked at him questionably. I shrugged my shoulders and handed Lucas my books. I wasn't about to pass on someone wanting to help me.

"Thanks Lucas." I said when we reached my first class.

"Yeah, no problem Lilly." He smiled big and handed me my books. Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I could feel my self blush again. "Happy Valentine's Day." He placed a little red heart shaped box on top of my books. He walked away quickly before I could say anything. I blinked hard a couple of times before walking in to class. I could hear a few murmurs as I walked to my seat. Things weren't going so great for my reputation ever since that video from Miley's concert came out. It didn't help that everyone knew I was having Oliver's baby. A lot of the girls at school went crazy over Oliver when he went on that talent show. I would have random girls come up to me and ask me why I would dump him. When I started showing, instantly everyone knew it was Oliver's.

My day only got weirder, when I headed back towards my locker before lunch I noticed something else attached to my locker. This time it was twelve boxes of chocolates shaped in to a heart. Joanie was right beside me as I walked up and grabbed the note.

"What's it say?" Joanie asked giddily.

"_A box of chocolates for every week I thought for my sweet Lilly."_ I read out loud.

"Let me guess, your secret admirer." Joanie asked. I nodded my head and removed the boxes. "Any leads?"

"Well I thought maybe it was Lucas because he kissed me when..."

"Whoa wait Lucas kissed you?"

"Only on the cheek and then he gave me a box of chocolates so I don't think it was him."

"Well good for him. I'm glad he finally made a move."

"What do you mean finally?" I asked as I put the boxes in my locker and grabbed my keys from the top shelf. Joanie and I headed towards the stairs.

"Lucas has liked you for a while now. When you and Oliver broke up, he wanted to ask you out but he was to scared." I looked at Joanie a little shocked. I had no idea Lucas was flirting with me all this time. Ever since Oliver and I broke up I had noticed Lucas hanging around me more but I didn't think it was because he liked me.

As we walked towards the front door, I looked down, trying to put all these things together. As we were walking out the door I heard someone say; "No wonder she ran away." I turned to look and saw Amber and Ashley. They rolled their eyes at me and walked away. I don't know why but I had a feeling those two had it out for me. I shook my head and caught up to Joanie. We were headed to the Starbucks to get some paninis and maybe a brownie. The school lunch just didn't satisfy us anymore since we were eating for two.

"So if fit's not Lucas, then who else would do all this?" Joanie asked.

"I don't know but I think the notes are some sorta clue."

"What do you mean?" She questioned as we got into my car.

"Well the first card said who ever it is has been thinking about me everyday for every lily." I explained as I pulled out of the parking lot. "There were to many lilies for me to count. Then the second one said there was a box of chocolates for every week they thought of me. There were twelve boxes." Joanie looked over at me before pulling out her phone. A few seconds later she gasped.

"Oh my god! It's Oliver!"

"What!" I pulled in to the parking lot of Starbucks and parked before turning to look at Joanie.

"It's Oliver. He's the one doing all this stuff. He's you secret admirer."

"No he's not." I rolled my eyes at her and got out of the car.

"No really Lilly, look." Joanie got out and showed me her phone. "Twelve weeks ago it was Thanksgiving break. That's when Oliver came back." I looked at Joanie in disbelief. I just didn't think it could be Oliver, I walked in to Starbucks not really caring if Joanie was following or not.

I didn't speak to Joanie the whole way back to school. She knew things between Oliver and I were. She knew how upset I had gotten when he had accused me of sleeping around. Yet she insisted it was Oliver who was doing this. We walked in silence into the school and up to my locker. I half expected something else to be on my locker but there wasn't. I sighed and opened it. I threw my keys in and grabbed my books for my next two classes.

"Hey you guys could have invited me to lunch." Chris said as he walked up and wrapped his arm around Joanie. I rolled my eyes at him.

"Chris, we ask you everyday if you want to go to lunch with us and everyday you say no. I'm tired of asking." I said.

"Well I wanted to be with my girl today." He kissed Joanie on the top of her head and we began to walk to class.

I was about to head to my next to last class downstairs, when something down the hall caught my eye.

"Hey Lil, it looks like you just seen a ghost." I turned around to see Joanie and Chris walking up towards me.

"Oh no it's just... Well look." I said pointing towards my locker. The three of us began to walk towards the three massive teddy bear that were sitting outside my locker. When we reached them, Chris bent down and got the note.

"A cuddly bear for every month I wish I could cuddly with my Lilly." I read out loud. A smile spread across my face. Sure I didn't know who was doing this but they were doing a pretty good job of wooing me.

"I don't think these big guys are gonna fit in your locker." Chris said as he picked up a bear and hit me with it. We began to laugh.

"True and I doubt I have time to go to my car. Maybe Mr. Finn will let me keep them in his office." I suggested. We each picked up a bear and walked downstairs. We got a few stares from people walking by. I ignored them and kept walking towards Mr. Finn's office. I lightly knocked on the door before opening the door. Mr. Finn was on his computer.

"Hey Mr. Finn. I'm gonna leave these in here, okay? Bye." I said in a hurry as I sat down the bear I was holding.

"Whoa Ms. Truscott, where did these come from?" Mr. Finn asked just as Joanie and Chris sat down the bears they had.

"I'm not sure. They were by my locker." He looked at me puzzled.

"She has a secret admirer." Joanie informed him. His expression didn't change.

"Um so we're gonna go now." I said as I started walking out the door. "I'll come pick these up after school." I walked out of the office and headed in the opposite direction towards their own classes.

When the final school bell rang, I was excited. Chris and I had passed notes all last period. We were both in agreement that my last present would be waiting for me. We both rushed out of the classroom. I was noticeable disappointed when I noticed there was nothing at my locker. I sighed heavily.

"Well let's get your keys and head down to meet Jo." Chris said placing a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I nodded and grabbed my keys. I sighed again when I realized I had to get the lilies and boxes of chocolates. Chris laughed. "Here, I'll carry the flowers, you get the chocolates." I nodded and grabbed the boxes. We headed down stairs where Joanie was waiting. Lucas was with her and they had the huge bears.

"Man I'm lucky to have you guys around. I'd never be able to carry all this stuff." We all laughed as we walked out towards my car.

"Looks like you might have to drop this stuff off before getting your brother and sister." Joanie suggested as we got closer to my car.

"Oh yeah defiantly. Especially since I have to get my mom from the hospital." I said opening the back door of my car and placed the boxes in the floor board.

"What!" Joanie practically yelled. I had completely forgotten to tell anyone about my mom having a baby. With everything happening today I guess it had slipped my mind.

"Yeah my mom went into labor yesterday when I was at my doctors visit." I explained as Lucas put the two bears he was holding in the backseat and Chris sat the lilies on top of them. "She gave birth to my new sister, Carson Valentine this morning at like four."

"Wow." Joanie said, putting the bear she had in the passenger seat.

"Yeah so I gotta go get them after I get the kids, all five of them." Lucas looked at me puzzled. "I'm still babysitting after school. I need the money." Lucas started to nod his head. I think he was about to say something but Chris spoke first.

"Hey Lil, Look." He said pointing towards my windshield. I walked around to the front of my car and noticed a red piece of paper under my windshield wiper. I quickly snatched it up. It was in the shape of a heart when I opened it. Inside it read: _ Meet me tonight at La Lafayette at 7:30. The reservation is under your name. Love your secret admirer. _ I could feel my cheeks getting as red as the paper.

"What's it say?" Joanie asked curiously.

"Um, they want me to go to La Lafayette tonight."

"Whoa." She whispered.

"Yeah." La Lafayette was one of the most expensive restaurants in this area. You had to make a reservation like almost a year in advance. The only reason I knew all that was because Chris wanted to take Joanie there tonight. Instead he was gonna try to cook for her.

"You should go. We need to find out who this mystery person is." Joanie said hastily trying to push me in the drivers side.

"Okay, okay. I'm going. I'll text you as soon as I find out." I waved goodbye and drove out of the parking lot. I was rushing a little. One reason was because I needed to drop off all this stuff of at home then pick up Kara and Jacob. Then I had to go back home to wait for Mel, Taylor and Tyler so we could go get my mom and Carson. The other reason was because I couldn't wait for tonight.

**AN: I'm sorry usually i find something to say right now but I'm like in this weird state of mind where I would like nothing more than to rant. Sadly I am sort of a loner, I mean sure I have friends but their defiantly not the listening types. Any way I won't bore you with my endless rants about my life and I'm sorry there is no question this chapter. I will start writing part two of this ****chapter tomorrow but it probably won't be up till next weekend. Oh and if any of you want to talk to me or anything I have several different websites, first there is facebook which all you have to do is look up my name which is Tiphanie Lea. Then there's Twitter, my user name is Tiph_is_here. Then I have a formspring which is where you can ask me questions and my username is TiphLoreal. And of course my Youtube, which is dominogangster. You can also just send me a review or something I guess that would work. **

**Peace!**

**Oh yeah sorry for the ranting**


	20. Chapter 20

Valentine's Day Part 2

I was staring at the clothes in my closet. Half of the stuff in there didn't fit. I hadn't really gained to much weight but my clothes were still tight. I sighed before grabbing a teal shirt my mom had brought. I really didn't like it because it had these black stone like beads around the neck line and the neck line plunged pretty low, but it was the only dressy shirt I had. I also grabbed out a pair of black denim capri pants. I began to strip off my shirt and shorts when my mom walked right in to my room.

"Mom! Don't you know how to knock?"

"Sorry Lilly." She said as she turned around. I quickly put my clothes on and sat on my bed, glaring at my mom.

"What do you want Mom?" I asked. She turned back around and looked me over.

"Oh Lilly, I just love that top on you." I rolled my eyes at her. "So where is it that you're going?"

"Just to dinner with a friend."

"Which friend?"

"Mom seriously? I didn't know it mattered."

"Well I think I have a right to know who you're with."

"Actually at this point I really don't think I can get in any more trouble." I said. I got up from the bed and grabbed a pair of black flip flops from my closet. I had thirty minutes to get to the restaurant. I had already taken a shower after I had helped my mom get situated with Carson.

"You're still my daughter Lillian. Is it a boy?" I rolled my eyes again.

"Honestly Mom, I don't know who it is. They gave me all this stuff at school." I said pointing towards the corner where I put the bears and chocolates. I had put the lilies in a couple of different vases and sat the in various places around the house. "They want me to meet them tonight."

"Wow honey. How special. Do you think it's Oliver? He always seemed like the romantic type."

"No Mom!" I yelled. I didn't want it to be Oliver. I hated that everyone thought it was him. Sure all of it added up but the last time I talked to him, he had no intentions of getting back together.

"Alright, alright Lilly. Don't yell. I don't want Carson to wake up."

"Sorry mom." I mumbled. I ran my hand through my hair. I turned to look in my mirror. I didn't look half bad if I do say so my self. I grabbed my keys and phone off the beside table. I also grabbed my wallet in case things didn't go to well and I had to pay for my own food. I looked back at my mom who and taken my place on my bed.

"Um Mom, I really should be going. I don't wanna be late."

"Right." she said as she got up. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Be careful. Call if you need anything."

"Okay Mom. I'll be home by ten." I said walking out of my room, I nearly ran it to Jacob who was walking hastily to his room with Frankie in tow. He must have just came over because he wasn't here a minute ago.

"Whoa sorry Lil."

"Whatever." I mumbled letting them pass before heading downstairs. It was a good thing Jacob was a boy or he'd be the next person pregnant in this house.

It didn't take me long to get to La Lafayette. I was actually right on time. I pulled up to the valet podium. I decided to let them take my car instead of doing it my self. I walked in to the restaurant and looked around. The lobby was empty. Just then the hostess walked in.

"Hello welcome to La Lafayette. Do you have a reservation?" She asked emotionless.

"Um yes. Lilly Truscott." The hostess looked me over.

"Right um this way." She lead me in to the dining area. We walked past various tables with couples making out and gushing over each other. I kept following the hostess to a table in the corner. I looked at the brunette beauty who was sitting at my table. It was Miley. She looked even more beautiful then I remembered. How could I have been so clueless. All the notes made sense and pointed straight to her.

"Are you going to sit Lil?" She asked, snapping me from my thoughts. I took my seat and continued to stare at Miley. I couldn't believe she was actually sitting across from me.

"What can I get you two ladies to drink?" I heard someone say. I think I heard Miley respond but I didn't say anything.

"Lilly." She said snapping me back again. "What do you want to drink?"

"Oh um water please." I said to the waiter I had just noticed.

"Okay I'll be right back with your drinks." The waiter said before walking away. I watched as Miley picked up her menu.

"Lilly, order what ever you want. It's all on me." She said. I began to pick up my menu. Just then the waiter came back with our drinks.

"So are you ladies ready to order?" I looked at Miley who looked at me so I nodded.

"She can go first." She said motioning towards me, I looked down at the menu and ordered the first thing I saw.

"Um well I guess I'll have the tortellini alla panna."

"I'll have the same." Miley said quickly.

"I'll have it out as soon as possible." The waiter said leaving again. Miley cleared her throat.

"So... Lilly... how have you been?" She asked, swirling her straw in her drink.

"I've been pregnant." I responded with a little more harshness then I intended.

"Are you still with Oliver?" I looked at her puzzled. Why would she think I was with Oliver.

"We never got back together Miles." I informed her. "I haven't even kissed anyone since... well..." I let my words drift off. Miley was the one who looked puzzled now. "So I take it you're not with Mikayla anymore? I mean I can only assume since you gave me all that stuff today." I stated as I began to play with my napkin.

"Yeah. I mean we're not together any more. We broke up on the way home from Paris." Then something clicked in my head.

"Look Miles, I'm not gonna be your rebound. You can't just use me every time you and Mikayla aren't happy with each other."

"Whoa wait a second. Use you? When did I ever use you, Lilly?" Miley asked bewildered.

"Let me see, your birthday maybe." I answered trying to control my self.

"I didn't use you Lilly. I wanted to be with you and only you." I was all kinds of confused now.

"But you and Mikayla..."

"She kissed me Lilly. I broke up with her as soon as she got back from dropping y'all off. I went to your house but Oliver was already there and I thought..." I looked up at her.

"You thought I got back together with Oliver?" She nodded her head. "Wow. I guess we need to communicate a lot better." Miley actually smiled at that.

The waiter had come back out with our food. We ate in silence for a long time before I decided to speak.

"Miles, I really do like you and obviously by all the stuff you did today, I know you like me too. It's just I highly doubt you wanna be with me in um... this situation." I patted my stomach a little. Miley sighed.

"That's not a problem, Lilly. I wanna be with you through this." It was my turn to sigh.

"Miles, we've been through a lot. I think we might have rushed in to all this the first time. There are still things you don't know about me." It actually pained me to say this to her. I really did like Miley but I knew things were only going to get rough with a new baby.

"Well we can go slow, it's no big deal. Just as long as..."

"Miles, I'd rather be friends." I said cutting her off before she went to far.

"Oh." Before I could say anything, the waiter came back.

"Is there anything else I can get you ladies? Maybe dessert?"

"Um no thank you. Um here this should cover it." Miley said as she reached in to her purse and handing the waiter a hundred dollar bill.

"Are you sure miss? Do you need change?"

"No thank you. Have a good night." Miley said to him as she got up. I stayed still. I wasn't sure if I was to follow. The waiter walked away smiling. I watched as Miley turned around and looked at me.

"Are you coming?" She asked. I nodded and got up.

"Where are we going now?" I asked.

"To Rico's. Do you wanna ride with me or do you remember where it is?"

"Um yeah I can find it." We walked out side to the valet podium. I fished in my pocket for my ticket and handed it to the valet.

"How much? I asked him. He shook his head.

"She already paid." He said gesturing towards Miley, who was standing off to the side waiting for her car. I went to stand next to her. Just when I was about to say something her car pulled up.

"So I'll meet you there Lil. If you get lost, just call. You do still have my number right?" she asked.

"Of course." We both smiled at each other before Miley drove off.

I didn't have any problems getting to Rico's. Oliver always liked to hang out there before h went all big time. He actually even worked there for a little while. I hadn't been back since he quit. Miley was already sitting on a bar stool with a huge ice cream sundae in front of her. I couldn't resist as I slowly sneaked up behind her. I pushed my fingers in to her sides and watched her jump. She let out a little yelp which caused me to laugh. When she turned to look at me I couldn't help but laugh more. Miley had whipped cream all over her nose and mouth. I clench my stomach, I was laughing so hard I had to pee.

"I'll be right back." I managed to say. I rushed over to the restrooms. Just I finished peeing, I heard my phone beep. It was a text message from Joanie;

_'So who is it? Is it someone cute?'_

I rolled my eyes before putting my phone back in my pocket. When I got back to Miley, she had already cleaned her face up.

"You have some serious pay back heading your way Ms. Lillian Truscott." Miley said as I sat on the stool next to her. She slowly pushed the sundae closer to me. I grabbed the other spoon and took a bite.

"I'm not worried." I simple said as I looked around. We were actually the only ones around.

"Oh really?"

"Yep. You can't do anything to me."

"What makes you so sure?" I looked back at Miley. I stared hard in to her eyes.

"It's a secret." I said not breaking eye contact.

"Tell me. Please." I edged closer to her ear. My lips were mere centimeters from her ear lobe.

"Because I'm pregnant." I whispered. Miley threw her head back and began to laugh.

"That's not a secret."

"Well not anymore."

"You should still be worried. You won't be pregnant forever Lil." Miley smirked.

"You're still as funny as I remembered Miles." I said as I took another bite of the sundae.

"Not much has changed." Miley said. I could see her face drop a little. I knew I was hurting her by asking her to just be my friend. It was hurting me, but it was something I thought would do us some good. "You wanna go for a walk?" I nodded my head and got off the stool.

Miley and I walked down to the beach. We were walking along the edge and decided to take our shoes off. I was just going to carry mine but Miley had on cowboy boot and decided to put them by a rock so I did the same. As we walked I would occasionally feel Miley's hand brush up against mine.

"Hey Miles."

"Yeah?"

"You know I think it's okay for friends to hold hands." I looked at her sideways. I could see the face lighten up a little.

"Are you sure Lilly?"

"Yeah. It's not like we're making out or anything. It's just holding hands." I could see Miley smile a little as she took a hold of my hand. I intertwined my fingers with hers and we continued our silent walk along the beach. We walked for a good thirty minutes before walking back to our shoes. When we reached the rock we they were I looked at my phone. It was already ten thirty. I was surprised my mom hadn't called but then again she was busy with Carson. Miley and I walked up to the parking lot, which was mostly empty. Miley walked me to my car.

"Um Lilly" I was about to open my car door but instead I looked at Miley.

"Yea?"

"Do friends get to have a good night kiss?" She was serious.

"I don't think so Miles. It's to soon" Miley looked down at the ground.

"Right. Um so I'll see you at school."

"Yeah, see ya." Miley gave me a weak smile before walking away. I sighed before getting in my car and driving off.

**AN: So I think I'm only going to do like three more chapters before I finish this out. I know exactly what my very end part will be but I just need to find a good way to get there. On that note is there something I'm doing wrong? is my grammar bad? I mean I try to get these out fast so I don't really check them for misspelled words. I do have spell check but sometimes I put the word know when I mean now and other words like that. It just happens. So I need feedback from y'all.**

**Well there isn't a question in this chapter either but if you write a review with more than three words you will get 100 points. I will be sure to post the standings next chapter I promise.**

**Well that's all for now. You know where to find me if ya need me. **


	21. Chapter 21

Back In The Game

_Friday, February 18__th_

The week had gone by in a blur. My mom had been so wrapped up with Carson, that I had to take care of the other kids. I didn't have time for homework or my friends except for at lunch, which didn't give me much time for anything because I needed to eat.

I was on my way to lunch now when my phone started going off. It was my mom calling.

"Hi Mom."

"Oh Lilly, do you know what today is?" My mother asked frantically.

"Um Friday?" I was a little confused.

"It's the eighteenth! It's Jacob's birthday."

"Wholly crap!" I said a little to loud. A few people stared at me. No wonder Jacob looked a little down this morning. This was his thirteenth birthday. He was officially a teenager today.

"Can you come home Lil? I'll call the school so you don't get in trouble."

"Why do I need to come home?

"So you can help me set things up for a party. You have Frankie's number, right?" I sighed before answering.

"Yeah."

"Okay good. Text him and tell him to invite Jacob's friends over."

"What time do you want me to tell him to all come over?"

"Right after school. So I need you to go to the store right now and get stuff."

"What kind of stuff mom?"

"Whatever you think we need. Lilly I have to go. I'll call the school and tell them you're leaving. Bye." My mom hung up before I could say anything. Luckily I had stayed upstairs. I went to my locker and grabbed my keys. When I turned around I was startled when I came face to face with Miley. We always had lunch together along with Joanie and Chris.

"Hiya Lilly." Miley said smiling. I didn't return the smile. I was to pissed off at my mom. "What's wrong?" She asked, concerned.

"It's Jacob's birthday. My mom wants me to skip the rest of school and set up for a surprise party because we forgot all about it." I explained as we begun to head towards the stairs.

"Man! I wish my daddy would tell me to skip school."

"yeah I wouldn't mind if I wasn't going to be doing all the decorating by myself."

"Well why don't I help you out?" Miley asked.

"Oh Miles. I don't want you to get in to any trouble."

"It'll be fine. We never get to hang out, and I can't resist a party at the Truscott house." I laughed.

"Okay then. Let's go. We have to go to the store and pick up some stuff." Miley smiled as we walked out to my car.

Before we went into the store, I texted Frankie. He was excited that we were having a party for Jacob. He told me Jacob was kinda in the dumps since we didn't tell him happy birthday. Miley skipped into the store like a little kid. I followed behind her with a cart.

"Oh we should get this and these." Miley began throwing things into the cart.

"Whoa wait Miles. We're sorta on a budget."

"Nah. I'll pay for it, and don't say no."

"But Miles..."

"No buts either. I wanna do something nice for Jacob." I sighed. It didn't look like I was gonna win anyway.

"Okay Miles. So should we buy an already made cake or a box cake?"

"Um how about me make one from scratch? That sounds more fun." Miley smiled. I looked at her a little annoyed.

"That's more work Miles."

"Oh come on Lil. We'll have plenty of time. Now come on." I followed Miley reluctantly around the store.

We ended up spending over a hundred dollars. She wouldn't even let me pay half. We loaded all the bags in the car and headed home.

"So your mom must be pretty busy to forget about Jacob's birthday." Miley stated as we drove.

"Yeah, Carson is a lot to handle, especially with Arron. Things will only get harder when my kid comes."

"Are you gonna be able to graduate?"

"yea. He's not due till the beginning of June."

"Joanie too?"

"yea. Our due dates are only a few days apart. We really wanna have them on the same day."

"That would be cool." I nodded. We finally got home and got everything out of the car. My mom came walking down the stairs carrying Arron.

"Oh hi Miley." My mom said when he noticed her. "It's been a long time."

"Yes ma'am it has. It's nice to see you again." My mom and Miley smiled at each other.

"So mom, where do we start?" I asked.

"Oh I figured we can set up everything in the den."

"Okay. Well we are going to make the cake from scratch so..."

"Okay that's fine. Arron and I will decorate while you girls make the cake." My mom headed off to the den with a couple of bags. Miley and I took the rest and headed to the kitchen. Miley had looked up a recipe on her phone while we were at the store. She was following it and making the cake while I was putting the snacks we bought into large bowls. Miley and I finished at almost the same time. I watched as Miley was putting the cake in the oven. I leaned against the counter when my arm hit the bag of flour. I grabbed a handful of flour from the bag. I turned around quickly and threw it at Miley. Her mouth sat open as the flour covered her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Lillian Truscott!" Miley finally called out. She started to inch towards me. I continued to laugh as I inched backwards. I went back till my back hit a counter. "You're gonna get it now." Miley put her hand in the flour bag and threw a fist full of it at me. I closed my eyes as the flour hit me. I opened them when I heard Miley begin to giggle. I shook some of the flour off and lunged at the flour bag. Miley went running in the opposite direction screaming. I threw some more flour at her. It flew across her back and covered her hair. Miley fell to the ground causing me to drop the flour bag in shock. I knelt down beside her. "Oh gosh Miley. Are you okay?" Miley quickly got up and snatched up the bag of flour. "Tricked you sucker." Miley snickered as she poured the remaining flour on my head. I couldn't help put laugh as the flour settled around me. Miley laughed too. She held out her hand to help me up. I took it and rose to my feet. I began to laugh some more. Miley hopped on to the counter behind her. She smiled when I looked over at her. My desire took over me as I walked in-between her legs and grabbed the back of her head. I crashed our lips together and gripped the back of her head tighter. To hell with being just friends. This felt amazing. Three months with out this was unbearable. I broke from the kiss to breathe. Miley looked at me a little shocked. "I thought we were taking it slow. You know just being friends." "I can't be just friends after that Miles. I love you to much to just walk around pretending I don't want you. I think if I wasn't pregnant things would have been a little different on Monday. I'm pretty sure I would have jumped you in the restaurant." Miley and I both laughed. I was about to lean in and kiss Miley again when my mom walked in. I jumped quickly away. I could feel my face getting red. "Lillian! What in the world happened in here?" I looked around the kitchen. We had made quite a mess with the flour. "Sorry Mom" I mumbled. "Get it cleaned before you have to go get Kara and Jacob. I need to go tend to Carson if you need me." I nodded and looked over at Miley. She was looking down at her feet. As soon as my mom walked out I began cleaning up. Miley hopped off the counter and began helping me. As we cleaned neither one of us spoke. The timer on the oven went off just before we were finished. Miley went and got the cake out while I finished. When I was done, I leaned against the counter and watched Miley as she put the frosting on the cake. She looked up at me and smiled. She dipped her index finger in the frosting and swayed over to me. "Open." She practically demanded. I obeyed and opened my mouth. Miley stuck her finger in my mouth. I began licking the frosting from her finger. I couldn't help the moan that escaped my throat as she began pulling her finger from my mouth. Miley began to giggle. "I knew you'd like it." "You wanna know something I like better?" Miley nodded. I closed the tiny space that was between us and crashed our lips together. "Lilly!" I heard my mom yell. Miley and I both moaned as we pulled apart. I walked out of the kitchen and in to the hallway. "What mom?" I yelled back. "It's time to get Kara and Jacob." "Okay mom I'm going" "Be sure to take Jacob to go get something so his friends have time to get here." "Got it mom" I said before heading back in the kitchen. Miley was putting the final touches on the cake. "Hey Miles I have to go. Will you let Jacob's friends in?" "Sure Lil" "Thanks. Oh and there will be a girl and two little boys coming too. I watch them after school for awhile" Miley nodded and I walked out of the kitchen and headed out to my car. I took my time driving to Kara's school. Usually I pick up Jacob first but I needed to waste time for his friends to get to our house. Frankie assured me all Jacob's friends were going to be there. Kara came bouncing out to the car like she always does. She hopped in to the back seat and curiously looked around. "Where's Jakey?" She asked. She was the only one who was allowed to call him that. "We're going to get him and take him to the mall so he can get a birthday present." "Why does he get to go get a present?" "It's his birthday, Kare bear." "I want it to be my birthday." I heard her mumble. I couldn't help but laugh. Jacob also looked confused when he saw Kara in the car. "Happy Birthday!" Kara screamed in his ear. "Um wow. Thanks Kare." "Whatever. We have to go to the stupid mall for you." Kara mumbled, losing the cheerfulness she had. "Kara! You weren't suppose to tell him!" It was a good thing i hadn't told her about the party. "I'll pretend I didn't hear her." Jacob said. I could see him smile a little out of the corner of my eye. Since it was a Friday, the mall was pretty packed. I knew Jacob wanted to go to Hot Topic. He loved that store. I use to like it too but the day I walked in and saw enormous Care Bear, I knew it was a poser store. I don't have a problem with Care Bears, they just don't belong in Hot Topic. Kara was holding on tightly to me through the entire store because one of the workers had a huge mo-hawk and about fifty piercings. Jacob went around the store at least five times. It was a good thing because that meant I didn't have to waste any more time and I could get back to my Miley. My Miley. Man that was something different to think about. I had thought about her when she was gone but it wasn't like I was thing now. Before my thoughts were all sexual, now they were long term thoughts. I thought about raising my son with her. I thought about touring with her. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to not get my hopes up but everything else was telling me this was it. Jacob had finally settled on a few band shirts and a pair of neon green Converse. Kara was glad when he was done. We fought through the crowd and got back in my car. The ride was silent except for the radio. When we arrived at the house I noticed my mom's van was in the driveway instead of the garage. I played off my confusion and walked behind Kara and Jacob to the front door. As soon as Kara opened the door everyone popped yelling "surprise!". Kara and Jacob were both taken back. When Kara realized it wasn't all for her, her face sunk a little. Jacob's face lightened up. Immediately he gave Frankie a quick little hug and then proceed to greet the other kids that had come. I found Miley in the kitchen all alone. "Why are you in here?" I questioned. "There were a bunch of the kids making a fuss about me so I removed my self from the party." "Why?" "It's suppose to be about Jacob not sill y questions about my sexuality." I gave her a questioning look but quickly shook it away. I took a hold of Miley's hand and began to drag her out of the kitchen. "Come on Miles, we'll go have our own party." I smiled all the way up to my room. I was back in the game. ** **AN: I'm sorry this took so long but my creative juices went bye bye. It was like I'm drawing a complete blank and can't think of anything to do with this story. I have all these other ideas floating around. My next few chapters will be the winding down of the story so not a lot of drama.** **On that note the contest is officially over. I know i never posted the points and stuff but the winner is ahead by like 50 points. Any who the winner is ONLYFORYOU-910. Yay! you get to name Lilly's baby boy. The person who gets to name Joanie's Boy is... DESERTSTROM! YaY. You guys can just message me.** **I going to sleep now. I wrote most of this in like 20 minutes so I apologize for any suckyness **


	22. Chapter 22

There Goes My Life

I didn't waste my time with Miley when I got her in my room. I immediately began kissing her. I slowly backed her into the wall. I could tell Miley was surprised by my aggression but she followed suit as I parted my lips and traced the bottom of her teeth with my tongue. I moaned in her mouth as one of her hands found it's way under my bra. She quickly removed her hand and broke the kiss. She began to laugh. I gave her a confused look.

"You still have flour in your bra." She said, showing me her hand. I shook my head at my stupidity. When I had left to get Kara and Jacob, I had only changed my shirt. All the sudden a wonderful idea popped into my head.

"I think we need a shower." I watched as Miley's eyes grew wide.

"I don't have any clothes to change in to."

"You can borrow some of mine but you don't need to worry about them right now. Come on." I said as I began to drag her towards the bathroom. She didn't put up much of a fight which is a good sign. When Miley closed the door, I began to strip. I may be pregnant but it didn't take me long to be completely naked. Miley just stared at me so I turned the faucet on. When I looked back at her she was still looking at me.

"You gonna take off your clothes or do you need some help?" I decided to ask her as I closed the space between us. Miley giggled as I began to pull off her shirt. I didn't hesitate at getting the rest of her clothes off. I couldn't help but stare at her body. I had dreams about this body, I wanted it. "We should get in the shower." I said eagerly. I turned and got in the shower with Miley right behind me. Miley began to slowly move a strand of hair from my neck as it got wet. She began to kiss where the strand had been, causing me to moan. My hands quickly found a place on her hips.

"Show me what you want." Miley whispered in my ear. I slid my left down her thigh to her center. She gasped as I pushed two of my fingers in her hole. She had to grab my shoulders to steady her self as I pumped in and out of her. I moved my lips on to her neck.

"Lilly!" Miley screamed. I just giggled before sucking on her neck right where I knew she liked it. She began to moan really loud.

"Shh." I giggled.

"Mmm...how do you...Ahh... Expect me to be quiet when your... Oh Lilly!" Suddenly she leaned against the shower wall. I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers and then her sweet juices came flowing down my hand, mixing with the shower water. As soon as Miley stopped bucking her hips, I slowly slid my finger out. "Lilly your the only person who can make me feel this good." She said as she cupped my face in her hands. She pulled me towards her and started kissing my bottom lip. I put my pushed up her chin so our lips could meet. I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her as close as possibly. She pulled away from me and looked down at my stomach.

"What's wrong?" I questioned. She looked up at me and laughed.

"I think your baby just kicked me." I couldn't help but laugh too.

"I hope that means he likes you." I said placing a kiss on her soft cheek. "Because I don't know what we'd do if he doesn't." We both continued to laugh.

After taking an actual shower , Miley and I headed back to my room. We had to run so that no one would see us in our towels. They both of us had a fit of the giggles as I searched my closet for something for Miley to wear. I pulled out a pair of white shorts and a purple tank top I hadn't worn since I started getting a belly.

"Um Lilly, what about underwear?" She asked as I handed her the clothes.

"Oh um.." I went to the dresser and began to search my drawers. I came across a hot pink thong I never wore. "How about these?" I asked holding them up.

"With these shorts? I don't think so."

"Ah come on Miles," I whined a little. "Who said anyone's gonna see you in them?" I smirked. I hoped that she got the drift that I wanted her to stay the night.

"Well then what's the point?" She asked, confusing me a little. She began to close the space between us. As she swayed her sexy body over to me, she dropped the clothes. Somehow her towel fell with the clothes, leaving her exposed to me. "Ops." She whispered in my ear as she pressed her body against mine. A tingle ran through my whole body. We were just about to kiss when my door busted open like a police raid.

"Lillian!" My mom yelled, taking in the sight before her. Miley bent down and grabbed her towel, quickly covering herself.

"Mom I can explain." I said, thinking of how I could explain.

"I sure hope you can! First I catch your brother kissing Frankie and now I catch you with _her_ naked! What the hell is going on in my house?" As my mom yelled, I placed a reassuring hand on Miley's back. I must have startled her because she jumped and dropped the towel. She quickly grabbed it as my mom continued. "I want her out, Lilly. Everyone else is gone so she needs to be gone too." With that she was gone. I knew I'd have to go talk to her and tell her what was going on.

"Get dressed, I need to talk to her real quick. Then I'll take you home." I figured she didn't want to stay here any longer than she had to. I swooped down and grabbed the clothes she had dropped. I handed them to her before heading to my closet and putting on my robe. I walked out and crossed the hall to my moms room. As I entered I noticed she was sitting on her bed with her head in her hands.

"Mom, are you crying?" I asked, closing her door. She looked at me, bewildered and stood up.

"Yes Lilly, I am. Where did I go wrong, huh? What could I have done to stop all this from happening?"

"Nothing mom. Stuff like this just happens."

No Lilly! It doesn't just happen. You brother just didn't happen to be kissing a boy, and you a girl, on the same exact day."

"You're right mom. I've actually been with Miley off and on since the first time she came over here." I watched as my mom's eyes grew wide. "Jacob, he's been seeing Frankie since he was beat up. Actually that's why he got beat up." A stream of tears fell from my mother's eyes. I began to feel tear form in my own. "I'm actually in love with Miley mom. I have been for some time now." There was silence for some time, before my mom finally spoke.

"Just take her home Lillian. Make sure you make the most of it because it _will_ be the last time you see her outside of school."

"Mom!" My mouth fell open, there was no way she was keeping me from Miley. I just got her back.

"Lilly, if you want to continue living here, and help with your child, then you will do as I say." I was to frustrated to think of anything to say, so I just walked out and back to my room. As soon as I opened the door I almost walked in to Kara.

"What are you doing in here?" I asked her. She didn't say anything. "Just get out, I need to get dressed." I huffed.

"Why does she get to stay in here?" Kara whined as she pointed towards Miley.

"Just GO!" I yelled at her. She walked out, slamming the door behind her. I walked over to my closet and grabbed the first things I could find. All the sudden Miley's phone went off. I tried not to listen as I got dressed.

"Are you in trouble?" I asked once she hung up. She simply shook her head. "Good. At least on of us isn't." I mumbled as I grabbed my car keys.

Miley and I sat on the swing set at a park I've never been to. There was no way I was going home right now and somehow Miley could tell. She had directed me to this park after we left my house.

"So How'd you find this place?" I asked after some time of silence.

"Me and Mikayla came here a lot when she was popular. We needed a getaway from the paparazzi." Miley fell silent for awhile. I could tell she was thinking about something.

"Did your dad know about you and Mikayla?" I asked, interrupting her thoughts.

"Not for awhile."

"Was he angry?" I asked, hoping to hear that my mom wasn't the only crazy person about the situation.

"No, not really. He just told me the rules were the same as if she were a boy I was dating." i sighed heavily as she finished.

"I told my mom I'm in love with you." I mumbled. When Miley didn't say anything, I turned to look at her. She was staring off. "Miles, did you..."

"Yeah I heard you." She said, cutting me off. "I don't think that was a good idea. Things could go real bad for you." I looked at her, bewildered.

"A good idea? Really? What do you think I should have done huh?" I got of the swing and stood in front of her. She was really pissing me off. I sacrificed my self for her.

"Lilly, you just don't understand how hard this is going to be for you. You already have to deal with having your first kid and getting through school." Miley was just surprising me. Sure she had no idea what I've been through but she had no right.

"Who said I don't understand how hard this is gonna be? I know what hard is, Miles. I've been through a lot worse." I could just feel my anger building up. Tears were staring to form and I began to rub my growing belly. "And this isn't my first kid." I mumbled barely above a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Miley stood in front of me.

"I had an abortion almost two years ago." I confessed. I had no idea why the words were coming out. The tears were coming out too. Miley wiped the away and kissed my cheek. "Jasper was the father." I began to cry harder.

"Your step-dad?" I nodded as Miley wrapped her arms around me. She held me as I continued to weep.

I don't how long I had cried at the park but as we pulled into Miley's driveway I noticed how dark it was. My mom was probably getting more angry then she already was. Miley was standing by the passenger door waiting for me to get out. I had let her drive because I was still a little shaken up. I looked up at her, she had this worried look on her face. I sighed before getting out.

"Miles I think I'll just go home. My mom's probably throwing a fit right now and..."

"No I think you need to stay the night here so she can cool off." Miley said cutting me off. Just before i could reply I heard the front door of the house open. I looked past Miley to see Mikayla on the porch. Miley turned around and saw her too. She turned back towards me and looked at the ground.

"I should go. You have company." I mumbled and began to walk to the other side of the car. Miley quickly grabbed my arm.

"Lilly, it isn't what you think. She's been living here because her mom kicked her out. It's no big deal and she's leaving this weekend to go shoot a movie with her boyfriend." I looked at her while she spoke.

"Well you should spend time with her before she leaves." I watched as her face fell into a pout. "Don't worry I'm not mad. I just need to deal with my mom." she nodded her head in understanding. I was about to continue to walk to the drivers side but instead I turned towards Miley and placed a kiss on her cheek. I watched as a smile spread across her face before I got in my car and drove away.

I sat in my car for a little while as I stared at my house. I really didn't want to go in there but i knew I had no choice. I needed to try to negotiate these rules my mom was trying to set. I didn't have the heart to tell Miley I couldn't see her anymore. Especially after they way our night had went. I sighed before finally getting out of my car. I walked through the door and up the stairs. I lightly tapped on my mom's bedroom door.

"Come in." I pushed the door open and saw my mom sitting on her bed. As I walked closer I noticed she was looking at a photo album. "Do you remember this?" She asked me as I sat next to her. I looked at the picture she was pointing at. It was of me and Kara, the same one we had hanging on the fridge. That was taken the day before my mom told us she was pregnant. The day before my life was turned around. "You two were inseparable. You treated her like your own baby." I could hear my mom start to sniffle. I looked up at her.

"Mom, I'm still the same person. Nothing has changed."

"Everything has changed Lilly! You aren't the same, I just haven't noticed. I'm a really bad parent." I placed my arm on her shoulder before I spoke.

"You're not a bad parent, it's just you..." I couldn't quite find the words. "Well I mean I guess you've just been busy. I couldn't imagine having four kids plus one on the way."

"Oh Lilly. It's going to be hard just raising one." She tried to give me a smile. Then she turned towards me and smiled.

"So about the whole Miley thing." I began after some silence.

"Lillian, I'm standing very firmly on what I said. You will not see Miley outside of school."

"But mom..."

"No buts. I'm taking control of this. Your brother has the same rules."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme." I asked as I stood up.

"No, actually I think it's pretty reasonable."

"No it's not. It's just some plan to keep me here with my child."

"That's not true, Lilly."

"It is mom! I love Miley, and frankly I don't need you to help me with my kid." I turned to walk out. My mom grabbed my arm.

"I'm not trying to just keep you here. I'm trying to do what I see is fit. Why can't you see that?" I sighed as she tried to plead with me. "When you're eighteen, you can be with her. You need to take the time to see how things are. You're just so fragile." My mom started to cry again. It was slowly breaking my heart.

"Fine Mom, what ever you want." I mumbled. I looked at her one more time before walking out. There goes my life.

**AN: Sorry it's been so long. I try so hard. But please continue to review. I also apologize for the crappieness of this chapter. I never had to have a conversation like that with my parents because I'm still in the closet. I'm waiting to come out when I find that special someone. **


	23. Chapter 23

Prom

_***********3 Months Later****************_

_ Thursday, May 5__th__ , 2011_

I don't know how many times I had been asked the same question or how many times I told everyone no. I am not going to prom, and that's final. I was as big as a watermelon and there was no way I was gonna fit in a prom dress. Joanie on the other hand decided to go at the last minute. So we were on our way now to the mall to try to find her a dress.

"I still don't understand why you want to go Jo, I didn't think you were in to school functions."

"Usually I'm not, but prom is going to be a last chance party for me and Chris. You know before Thomas is born." I looked at her confused.

"You picked a name already? I thought we were waiting till they were born!" Joanie gave me a halfhearted smile.

"Sorry Lilly. The name just sorta came to me. I was in history class yesterday and it seemed like every time the teacher said 'Thomas Jefferson', he would kick."

"So you're going to name your son after a president?" I questioned as we pulled into the mall's parking lot."Yep. Thomas Jefferson Wilde." I watched as a huge smile spread across her face.

We had been at the mall for an hour and been to five different stores. Joanie just couldn't decide on a dress. She had picked three different dresses at three different stores. We were at the last one now. I watched as she twirled around a little in a blue baby doll dress. It stopped right at her knees and looked really good on her. I decided to leave her with herself and browse a little. I hadn't really looked at any of the dresses at any of the stores. As I looked around, one dress grabbed my attention. It was a spaghetti strapped, light pink dress that got darker as it went down. It had a little brown belt that went with it.

"You should try it on." Joanie said, startling me. "Look, I think this size should fit you. It's the same size I have on." I looked at her and then the dress. I shook my head. "Oh come on Lil. I'll buy you some ice cream."the offer was very tempting. I sighed before grabbing the dress and walking towards the dressing room, I quickly undressed before sliding the thin fabric above my head. Joanie had been right, this was the right size. I unlatched the dressing room door and walked out so I could look in the mirror. I heard Joanie gasp when she saw me. I turned towards her.

"What? Do I look ugly?" Joanie shook her head. She pointed towards the mirror, I turned to look. The dress fit me like a glove.

"You look drop dead gorgeous." Joanie said, standing behind me. "You're going to prom."

"No I'm not."

"Oh come on. You have a dress and look it's not even that expensive." Joanie showed me the price tag. She was right, again. It was only seventy five dollars. I sighed.

"I don't have a date."

"What about Miley?" I had no idea why she even suggested that. She knew all about the fight with my mom. She knew I wasn't allowed to be with Miley, even though we clung to each other at school.

"Jo, you know my mom won't let me."

"Oh right. Well we'll think of something, because you're getting that dress." I rolled my eyes at her and headed back into the dressing room.

After purchasing our dresses, we headed over to Coldstone Creamery. I sat down at a little table while Joanie ordered our ice cream cones.

"I just had the most wonderful idea." Joanie said as she came over with the ice cream. "You can go to prom with Lucas but..."

"Oh no! I am not going to prom with Lucas." I interrupted her and grabbed my ice cream.

"If you wouldn't interrupt me, I have a wonderful idea. Now do you wanna hear it?" I rolled my eyes and nodded. "Okay, so any ways, you can go to prom with Lucas, but you'll really be going with Miley. Aren't I amazing?" Joanie asked, smugly.

"What if he says no? What if both of them say no?"

"Well I persuade Lucas to say yes, and Miley already has to be there." I looked at her confused. "She's preforming you dummy. She told us that like a month ago." She rolled her eyes at me. "You must have been to busy thinking of ways to get her alone at school." Well that was partly true. Ever since I told Miley I couldn't see _after _school. We've been finding ways to be intimate _in _school. It was rather easy for both of us to get bathroom passes.

"Okay I guess it's worth a shot, but what if Lucas doesn't have a tux?"

"Oh he has one. He got it before valentine's day because he thought the two of you would be going out."

"Wow. Now I feel bad." I looked at my ice cream and started to eat it.

"Don't worry. He knows you love Miley. Hell I think the whole school knows by now."

*************Friday, May 6th, 2011********

As my alarm clock started to go crazy, I aimlessly looked at it. I had been up for a good hour. I was already dressed and ready to go but I knew I'd have to wait on Jacob and Kara. I guess you could say I was a little anxious to get to school. I couldn't wait to tell Miley, Joanie's plan. We had already explained it to Lucas, but I wasn't allowed to talk to Miley. My mom had found some way to monitor my phone calls and text. I did tell my mom my plans of going to prom with Lucas. I had told her that he asked me last minute at the mall while I was with Joanie. She seemed really ecstatic and even gave me money so Joanie and I could get our hair and nails done tomorrow. I felt just a little bad for lying to her but I wanted to be with Miley and she was going to have to deal with it one day.

I decided to go ahead and walk down stairs to get breakfast. My mom was already in the kitchen with Carson, when I walked in.

"Oh, morning Lilly. Did we wake you?"

"Um no. The baby was kicking." I quickly lied.

"Oh honey, this last month might be a little rough. I just hope you can enjoy your self tomorrow night."

"Yeah me too, Mom."

I felt like it took forever for Jacob and Kara to get ready. It also seemed like every car in front of me was going 10 mph. I finally got to school, where Joanie and Chris were waiting for me in our usual parking spots. A few minutes later we were joined by Lucas and Gabe. Then finally Miley showed up. She had to park a little further then where we all parked in case my mom came to do a drive by and saw our cars together. Miley wrapped her arms around my neck when she saw me.

"I have to ask you something." I whispered in her ear as I pulled her in to a hug. A coy smile spread across her face as we took each others hands and walked into school. Once inside we headed straight for the bathroom on the other side of the lunch room. It was our usual bathroom. We had discovered not many people went to it.

"So what is it that you wanted to ask me?" Miley asked as soon as we walk in.

"Well, I was kind of wondering if may you would be my date for prom?" I asked shyly, not even looking at her.

"Of COURSE!" Miley screamed. "Wait, did your mom say you could?"

"Well, not exactly but..."

"I'm not doing it." She said interrupting me. "I can't risk you getting in trouble. I don't care if you think your plan is air tight. I have to preform any way so we wouldn't really get to spend to much time together." I was to dumbfounded to speak or react. I had that my plan was air tight. I didn't expect Miley to say no. I guess Miley could see the disappointment in my face because she hugged me tighter then I saw necessary. "I have to head up a class and take care of some stuff. I'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Yeah. Okay Miles. I'll see you then." She gave me a slight peck on the cheek before walking out. A few minutes later I walked out too. I headed upstairs and to my locker, where I knew everyone else would be. Chris was the first to notice my sullen face.

"What's up Lil?" He asked when I got closer.

"She said no." I looked over at Joanie. I could tell by the surprised look on her face that she knew what I was talking about. On the other hand every one else had confused looks.

"Forget it Lilly, you're still going." Joanie said reassuringly.

Through out my morning classes, all my teachers had decided not do any thing in class. Every bodies minds were on Prom. I was actually looking forward to the distraction of class to keep my mind off everything else going on. When it was finally lunch time, I took my time going down stairs. Usually Joanie, Chris and Miley would wait for me at the bottom of the stairs for me. Today, however, Chris and Lucas were standing there.

"Where's Jo and Miles?" I asked.

"Jo said we needed to pick up those flower thingies for prom. She ordered them this morning."

"Why do I need to go?" I was a little confused. I knew we had decided that Lucas was going to pick me up in his car but I didn't think he was going to go all out.

"Because Jo told me to take you, so come on." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the doors. Lucas followed us out to Chris's car. It wasn't a far drive to the florist. I had refused to go in so Chris and Lucas left me in the car. While I was waiting a text message popped up on my phone.

_'I miss you Lilly bear' _ My phone said the message was sent by Joanie but Miley was the only one who called me Lilly bear. She must have made Joanie give her her phone so she could text me with out getting caught. Luckily my mom could only find out where the text came from and not what it said.

_**'I miss you too Miles' **_As I hit send I realized that this was the first time we didn't get to spend lunch together since she came back.

_'When r u comin back?'_

_**'IDK. Chris and Lucas kidnapped me!' **_ As soon as my phone said sent, Chris and Lucas came back. I noticed that Chris had three corsages. Lucas was holding two boutonnieres.

"Why are there three corsages?" I asked as they got in the car.

"Well one for you, one for Jo and one for Miley." Chris answered like I was stupid.

"I told you guys this morning, Miley said she wasn't going with me."

"Well Jo said she was gonna take care of it." I huffed and took the flowers from him. There was one blue, one pink and one white. I took the white one out and held it in my hand. I was just thinking about crushing it when my phone went off.

_'Don't worry, they'll bring u back. I'm about to leave school cuz I have to take care of somethings. I'm sorry if I made u mad earlier. I will def go to prom with you. Jo convinced me_. _So I'll see u tomorrow night. Lve u, babe.' _ My heart stopped. She was actually gonna go to prom with me. I smiled to my self and put the white corsage back in it's little box. I couldn't wait for tomorrow night.

******Saturday May 7th 2011*******

Joanie and I sat in a comfy arm chair with our feet in a little bath of water. We were at Beauty Nails and Spa, getting manicures and pedicures for tonight. This was probably the most pampering either of us had gotten since we got pregnant. We had already got our hair done at a salon next to the nail place. This was the last thing we had to do today before we put on our dresses. Joanie had decided that we would get ready at my house and let Chris and Lucas pick us up together. Joanie had waited to late to get a limo but we were all alright with it.

"You're anxious, aren't you?" I looked over at Joanie. She was watching as a lady was painting her toes a baby blue.

"No. Why would you think that Jo?"

"I can just tell. You want to get out of her right now and see her." I looked down at my own toes. The lady was painting them a dark pink that matched the bottom of my dress. Everything Joanie was saying was right but I didn't want to admit it. "She's been texting me all day." I looked back up at her. "She's been telling me that she can't wait till tonight and she wishes she could have came with us." I looked back at my feet. I wanted Miley to come with but I knew it was out of the question.

"Jo, I think I want to be with Miley."

"Lil, you know you'll get in trouble if your mom catches you with her. We're already pushing your luck."

"No. I mean like I want to be _with _her, as in forever."

"Oh. _Oh_! But Lilly that's a really big commitment. You two haven't even been going out that long."

"Neither have you and Chris but you two are getting married."

"Well that has a lot to do with Thomas. If I weren't pregnant I wouldn't have said yes."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I really love Chris but he's only my first boyfriend."

"Seriously?"

"Yep. We would have probably never met if you didn't have that party."

"Well I'll be sure to add that in my toast at the wedding." We both couldn't help but laugh.

It didn't take long for seven o'clock to roll around. Joanie and I were both dressed and ready to go but the guys were taking their time picking us up. Chris thought it would be a good idea for us all to go to IHOP after prom so Miley would be able to come. He thought by the time we left the hotel where it was, My mom would already be asleep and not worrying about me. To add to my lies, I had told my mom I was going to stay the night at Joanie's but I was really going to Miley's. I don't know how my mom was believing all this but I guess she was easing up a little since I hadn't done anything wrong yet. Finally there was a honk outside.

"Okay bye Mom. See ya tomorrow." I yelled down the hall.

"Wait Lilly!" She yelled back. "I have to get a picture of..."

"Mom. You took like a hundred of me and Jo already."

"I need one of you and Lucas." I rolled my eyes and turned towards the door.

"I'll be right back, Jo." I mumbled as I walked out to the awaiting car. "My mom waits to take pictures." I told them. Chris leaned in side the car and turned it off. Lucas wrapped around my waist. I looked up at him and he moved it up to my shoulders.

"Okay boy and girls, stand real close." My mom said when I got back in the house.

After a few pictures, my mom let us go. I had to promise her I would call her when we got there, and when we left for IHOP, and when we got to IHOP and when we left IHOP and then when I got to Joanie's house. At least she wasn't making me call her every hour.

The parking lot at the hotel was packed. We had to park pretty far from the doors. Luckily I had chosen to wear flats instead of heels like all the other girls that were wobbling in. As soon as we walked in I noticed Miley standing by a pillar. The dance floor was just behind her, along with the stage she'd be on later. She was wearing a white, Marilyn Monroe, dress. It traced her body amazingly, and showed just enough cleavage to drive me wild. Her sexy, tan, toned legs were peeking out of the front slit. It was times like these that made me curse Oliver for getting me pregnant. As I walked towards her, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Hey Lilly bear." She said wrapping her slender arms around my neck. "You look gorgeous in that dress."

"Thanks." I said before raising up on my tip toes to peck her on the cheek. She is only an inch taller then me usually, but tonight she was wearing heels.

"Come on, babe. Let's dance before I have to be on stage." Miley grabbed a hold of my wrist.

"Wait, Miles. Here put this on." I handed Miley the white corsage.

"Aw thank you." Miley crashed our lips together and I just melted. Her lips were as soft as ever and smelled of cherries. We were about to go in to full on make out mode when I heard some one say.

"Eww. Gross, get a room." I broke from the kiss and turned to look at home spoke. It was Amber and Ashley. "Oh Miley! We didn't know that was you." Ashley said when she saw Miley. Miley flashed them a fake smile and put a hand on my waist. "Well any way you should get ready to get on stage."

"Oh okay. I'll be over there later." Miley gave them another fake smile before they walking off. "Okay let's get dancing."

Miley and I danced to three songs before she had to do a sound check. Well Miley mainly danced. I just sorta moved a little. Chris, Joanie and Lucas joined us and we had a great time singing along with the songs. When Miley left, we decided to go sit at one of the tables.

"Oh my gosh, I am so tired." Joanie complained as we sat down. "I'm taking these stupid shoes off."

"Yeah me too." I said, removing my flats.

"You two are tired after three songs?" Chris asked.

"We're pregnant!" We said in unison, causing us to laugh. All the sudden we heard feed back from the speakers. I turned to look at the stage. Miley was standing up there with a microphone in her hand. She had changed in to a shorter white strapless dress but she still had her corsage. She began to sing her song 'Party In The U.S.A.'. Everyone went crazy and began dancing and singing along. Joanie, Chris and I stayed at the table while Lucas went to find some one to dance with.

After a bout an hour of singing, I could tell Miley was exhausted. Yet she kept going. Chris, Joanie and I had eventually gotten back up and began to dance.

"Well y'all, I'm about to sing the last song for the night." Miley announced. "For this song I would like for my beautiful girlfriend, Lilly, to come up here and sing with me." I could feel my cheeks grow red when she mentioned my name. We never really publicly announced that we were dating. We just let everyone think what they wanted. "Come on, Lilly." I shook my head a little. "Lilly, Lilly, Lilly." She began to chant. Everyone began to join her. I shook my head some more and reluctantly walked up to the stage.

"What are we singing?" I asked as she handed me a microphone.

"When You Got A Good Thing."

"I didn't know you knew that song." I said confused. Before she could answer the music began, and Miley started to sing first.

'_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky girl, Looking at you standing there I know I am. Bare footed beauty with eyes that blue, Sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear'_

_**'Oh I can't believe I finally found you baby, Happy ever after after all this time. Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs but with you to put my arms around, I'm fine'**_

_'So baby hold on tight'_

_**'Hold on tight'**_

_'And don't let go'_

_**'Don't let go'**_

_'Hold on to the love were making'_

_**'Cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know'**_

_'when you got a good thing'_

_**'You know you keep on bringing out the best in me, and I need you now even more then the air I breath'**_

_'You can make me laugh when I wanna cry. This could last forever I just know'_

_**'I know'**_

_'So baby hold on tight'_

_**'Hold on tight'**_

_'And don't let go'_

_**'Don't let go'**_

_'Hold on to the love we're making'_

_**'Cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know'**_

_'when you got a good thing'_

_**'We got a good thing baby'**_

_'Whoa'_

_**'So hold on to the love we're making'**_

_'Cause baby when the ground starts shaking, you gotta know'_

_**'When you got a good thing'**_

**AN: Okay that was prom. I sorta rushed a lot with this but I think it turned out alright. I actually picked the date of prom, May 7th, because it's my birthday. I'll be twenty this year. Bye bye teenage years. Lets keep those reviews coming. Oh and a BIG thanks to Micaiah for pointing out that I had put my Who Said chapter on Who Said Miley's POV. I was in a hurry lol**

**LOVE T**


	24. Chapter 24

Last Day Chris and I sat and watched as the clock slowly ticked. It was finally the last day of school , well at least for most of us seniors. Everyone else still had a whole week left that consisted of mindless test. Thankfully I had stayed on top of my grades and didn't have to stay. Either did Chris or Miley. Lucas, Gabe and Joanie however did have to stay an extra week. Everything just seems to be happening so fast. Today was the last day of school, tomorrow is my eighteenth birthday and next Sunday will be graduation. I couldn't wait. Miley and I were finally gonna get to spend a weekend together where I wasn't lying to my mom. My time after prom with Miley was amazing but the whole time I felt guilty. Being guilt free was going to make things a lot easier. I jumped when the bell finally rang and everyone ran out the door. A lot of people were yelling and laughing as Chris and I made our way to my locker. Through the crowd I could make out Miley and Mikayla heading to make locker from their class. Mikayla had came back after prom to finish out her senior year. Unfortunately she was one of the seniors that would be staying another week. I felt a little sorry for her but then again she was Miley's ex. I had gotten use to her hanging around these last two weeks but I was pretty excited to get to spend a week with Miley alone. Miley greeted me with a big hug when we both reached my locker. "I've missed you all day Lilly bear!" she exclaimed before roughly crashing our lips together. Her hands began to roam through my hair. I heard chis and Mikayla clear their throats behind me. I pulled away from Miley. "Slow down Miles. We'll get to see each other this weekend and everyday after that." I turned towards my locker and began grabbing whatever was left. We had to give all our textbooks back earlier in the week so all I had left was a few lose papers and old notebooks. I walked over to a nearby trashcan then back to my locker and slammed it shut. "Ah that felt good. Well you guys ready to head out?" While most of the kids headed out to the beach to start the weekend, I headed home with Kara and Jacob. I still had to babysit. Lucky for me Mel, Taylor and Tyler's private school got out today too. I don't think I drove home so fast. The three of us walked in to find my mom sitting on the couch holding Carson. In the chair across from her was my dad. My actually dad. Jacob and I stood frozen in the hall while Kara ran over to mom. "Hey baby girl. Lilly, Jacob come sit down." my mom motioned for us to sit next to her too. I slowly shook my head. I felt Jacobs hand brush up against mine. I looked over at him. His eyes were filled with a little fear and sadness. "Um I'm going to take the little kids up stairs." my mom stood up and picked Arron, who I hadn't noticed, up off the floor. I watched as she walked off with the three kids. "Lillian, Jacob. Won't you please have a seat." my dad spoke. I took a hold of Jacob's hand and lead him to the couch. I looked my dad over. His once handsome face had aged and there were a few gray hairs in his jet black hair. I could see some for Jacob's features in his face. They both had the same nose and eyes. " Lilly, you look so grown. Are far along are you?" he asked pointed at my stomach. "Eight and a half months." I mumbled. He just nodded. "Why are you here?" I asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Well I um I wanted to be here to see you graduate." "How'd you find us?" Jacob asked. "Well um my daughter, your half sister, she um well she's a Hannah Montana fan and she saw that video of her saying Lilly's name. So I kinda put two and two together." I looked over at Jacob. He was keeping a very stoic face. "Look guys I really wanna there for you. Especially you Lilly. Your going to be going through a lot and I heard you got in to Berkeley." "Yeah but I'm not going. " I said before he could say any more. My mom was proud of me for getting in but I had filled out the application before I knew I was pregnant. There was no way I was going now. I had decided the best would be to go to community college or do online classes. I wasn't going to tell my dad that though. He didn't need to know any more then what he did. " Well Lilly I don't think that's such a wise decision to turn them down but if that's what you think..." "I really don't have much of a choice." I stated, gesturing towards my belly. "Well I'm sure your mother can..." "Are you serious? You think I'm gonna let mom take care of my child? She can't even take care of her own children." I all but yelled. "I think I took very good care of you kids." my mom said from behind me. I had no idea she was there. "Don't lie for his benefit mom." Jacob said completely catching me off guard. He stood up from the couch and was starting to walk away. Then he turned back towards us. "This is all really stupid. I don't have time to deal with you guys bull." "Jacob I..." Our dad started to say but Jacob cut him off. "I really don't care dad. You left us and we were doing just fine until that asshole came along. Lilly and I don't need either one of you to raise us. We're doing just fine." We all looked at Jacob with our mouths agape while Jacob walked off. I was the first to make a move. I got off the couch and followed Jacob with out a word to my mom and dad. I heard Jacob's door slam as I reached the top of the stairs. I lightly tapped on his door when I reached it. "Go away!" He yelled through the door. "It's Lilly. Can I come in?" After a few minutes of silence I just walked in. I closes the door behind me and walked over to his bed. I could tell Jacob was about to cry. "Jay bird don't let him being here bother you." I said placing my hand on his back. "Lil I want to leave." "Um okay. Where do you want to go? The beach, the mall?" "No Lil. I wanna move out. I wanna leave this house." I looked at him confused. "I've saved up some of my birthday money and I'm sure I could mow lawns this summer." he looked at me with his sad eyes. "Jacob, we can't just leave. I'm about to have a baby." "I can help. I know how to change diapers and make bottles. Please Lilly, let's just get out of here." I wrapped my arms around him. "Oh Jacob I'm sorry it doesn't happen like that. We can't just go out and find a place to live." I could Jacob begin to shake as he started to cry. I held him tighter. I glanced up at his clock and noticed it was about time for the kids to get here. "Jacob I have to go back and wait for Mel and the boys. How about you get your swim trunks and I'll take you guys to the beach." Jacob sniffled and nodded his head. I gave him a tight hug before getting up and walking out. I had to take the kids next door to their house to get swim suits and then I headed off with them and Jacob to the beach. Our dad was still there when we had left but neither of us chose to speak to him. I has also texted Chris and told him to tell the guys and Joanie to meet us at the beach so we could hang out. It took a little longer to get the beach then normal because of the traffic but once we arrived I walked the kids down to the beach. I sat up a chair and watched them play in the water. Mel and Jacob always got along pretty well. As did the boys and Jacob. Jacob liked hanging out with them now that he couldn't see Frankie. I was just about to close my eyes to enjoy the sun when I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes. It startled me but when I heard a familiar giggle behind me I relaxed. "Miley what are you doing here?" she removed her hands from my eyes and walked in front of me. "You were suppose to guess who I was ." She pouted. I giggled and took her hand. "I knew it was you. I could never mistake my own girlfriend." Miley smiled and I pulled her on to my lap. She cupped my face with her hand and slowly inched our faces together. As soon as our lips touched I heard various "Eww" s. I rolled my eyes and l looked past Miley towards Jacob, Mel , Taylor and Tyler. They were all making faces at me. "Get a room!" Jacob and Mel said together causing them to laugh. I rolled my eyes and continued to kiss Miley. "Hey Lil, your band is here." Jacob shouted. I turned to look over my shoulder. Sure enough Chris, Joanie, Gabe, and Lucas were walking towards me. Miley got off my lap but I pulled her back down. I gave her a confused look but turned my attention back to the people coming towards me. They all sat on the sand next to me except Joanie who brought a chair with her too. "So Lil, what's with the spontaneous beach outing? More importantly is it mom approved?" Chris asked, eying Miley. "Jacob needed to get out of the house, and I had no idea she was coming so I can't get in trouble." "Ah so trouble in paradise at home." Gabe said, laying back in the sand. "If you wanna call my home paradise. Jacob wants to move out." "Every kid is like that." Chris said. "He wants to move out right now. With me. He's already talking about helping me take care of the baby." "Seriously." Joanie said looking at me with wide eyes. "Um yeah." She sorta took me off guard. "Chris and I were just talking about getting our own place. We thought made you and Miley would like to live with us but Jacob can totally come too." Joanie said getting more excited with every word. "Thank for the offer Jo but I would have to ask my mom first. I can't just take Jacob." "Yeah thanks Jo but I don't think that's gonna be possible for me." Miley said. I looked at her and could tell she wasn't saying something. A few minutes later Mel and the boys came out of the water. They began to build a sand castle not far from where I was sitting. Chris, Gabe, and Lucas went to help them, leaving Joanie, Miley and I alone. "So Miley, you don't want to live with me? Or is it Jo and Chris you don't want to be with?" I asked jokingly. I could see Miley's face drop a little. "Well um actually..." Miley started "Should I leave?" Joanie asked. "No no it's fine. I just needed to tell you guys that I got a movie offer." My jaw dropped as Miley spoke. "Are you... are you gonna take it?" I stammered. "Well it really could make my career." Miley looked out at the ocean. "Miley..." I touched her arm. She turned back towards me. I could see a tear begin to form in her eyes. "I'm just gonna go help with the sand castle ." Joanie said, removing herself. Miley and I had talked for well over an hour about the pros and cons. It was difficult to think that I was finally going to be with me girlfriend then she was going to move away. She wanted to do this movie. She wanted to be with me too. This was going to be hard for me to handle. We decided to leave it at that and talk it over later. I took the kids back home. Much to mine and Jacob's dismay our father was still there. We came home to find to find our mom, our dad and the younger children all on the couch watching The Princess and the Frog. Kara turned to look at us first. "Lilly! I wanna be a princess like her." She said causing my mom and dad to turn. "I'm glad you kids are back." My mom said smiling. "Your dad wants to take all of us out to eat as an early birthday present to you, Lilly." I looked between the two of them. "We should go to Chuck E. Cheese!" Kara exclaimed as she jumped off the couch. I couldn't help but laugh. "No Kara. How about Applebees?"My mom suggested. I shrugged my shoulders and headed towards the door. My mom, my dad, Kara, Arron and Carson were all in my mom's van, While Jacob and I followed in my car. Once at Applebees we had to wait for them to fix a big enough table for us. My dad tried to make small talk with Jacob and I as we waited. "So kids, your mother and I talked about it and since you're graduating in a week Lilly, I though maybe I could just stay here." Jacob and I stared at him. "You mean as in stay at our house?" Jacob questioned. Both my mom and dad nodded. "Were you going to ask us first?" I could here the anger in Jacob's voice as he spoke. "Well we didn't think it was going to be a big deal." My mom said matter-of-factually. "It IS a big deal!" Jacob shouted as the waitress came to seat us. "Come on Son. We will discuss this at the table." My dad said as he ushered us ahead of him. Jacob how ever did not move. "I'm not going any where with you." He said before running out of the restaurant. "Jacob!" My dad yelled after him. I grabbed his arm before he could move. "Let him go. He needs to cool off." I said before letting go and walking to the table. Through out dinner, no one really spoke. Kara would mindlessly jabber about various things. Right as we were about to leave I got a text from Frankie. It said Jacob was at the park with him and I really needed to come get him. Without telling my parents, I got in my car and drove towards the park. I found Frankie and Jacob in there usual spot at the park. As I approached them I noticed Jacob was wearing a hat. Jacob hardly ever wore hats. "Lilly, he doesn't want to go home." Frankie said once I was close enough. "Mom is going to kill me." Jacob said looking at me straight in the eye. He slowly began to remove the hat. I gasped once it was completely off. "What did you do?" I ask as I ran my hand over his now bald head. "I was just so angry." He said. I could see tears forming in his eyes. Frankie wrapped his arms around him. "She's going to kill me I just know it." "I won't let her Jay bird. Look Chris and Jo offered to let us move in with them. I'll talk to mom about it. We'll figure it out." I took his hand and waved goodbye to Frankie. Once we got home, Jacob ran straight to his room. I went in to the living room. My parents were in there playing Candy Land with Kara. "Did you find him?" My mom asked when I sat down on the couch. "Yes. I need to talk to the two of you. Alone." Both my parents looked at me then Kara. "Baby, why don't you go in the kitchen and see if you can't find something for us to bake." Kara immediately jumped up and ran to the kitchen. "What's wrong Lillian?" "Jacob and I..." I couldn't quiet find my words. "We want to.. move out." My parents eye's grew wide. "Because of your dad?" My mom questioned "Well I mean I'll officially be an adult tomorrow and Jacob.. Well he sorta needs me." I could see the tears beginning to spill from my mom's eyes. "Lillian to you not realize that you are going to really need your mother. Especially after your bastard child is born." I immediately jumped off the couch. "Don't you DARE call MY child a bastard. He has a father, I just refuse to deal with him." I turned to walk out of the room. I was very angry. I wanted to scream. Just as I was about to walk up the stairs, a sharp pain went through my body. I clenched my stomach. It was as hard as a rock. Soon another sharp pain came. "MOM!" I yelled as I sat on the bottom stair. She came running in along with my dad. "I think something is wrong." I said through clenched teeth. Just then Jacob came running down the stairs. "Oh God, Lilly what happen?" He asked. Both our parents looked at him with their jaws dropped. "I don't know but I think I need to go to the hospital." I said getting my mom's attention again. "Oh right. Okay. Um Steve, can you stay with the younger kids. Jacob and I will get Lilly to the hospital." She helped me up and everyone began moving at once. It didn't take long for my mom to drive to the hospital. She drove faster then I've ever seen her drive. Jacob was trying to keep me calm the whole time but it was hard. Upon entering the hospital, I was immediately put in a wheelchair and rushed in to a room. I think my dad had called ahead. Once they got me in a gown and my legs on the stirrups, a doctor came in. "Hello Lilly. My name is Dr. Grant. We can't get a hold of your regular doctor, but I will do my best." She smiled at me and I tried to smile back. "Okay so when was your due date?" "Um..." "Not till the first week of June." My mom answered for me. "Well then lets just have a look." The doctor disappeared under a sheet that was over my legs. I could feel her touching me. "Well Miss Lilly it looks like you are going to be having this baby a little early." My eyes grew wide. I wasn't ready. I had nothing for this baby. "It's not going to happen right this minute but you won't be leaving this hospital any time soon." She smiled again. "I'm going to get a nurse in here to start your IV and everything. Let her know if you want and kind of medications okay?" I nodded and she left. I immediately began to cry. "Oh Lilly. Baby don't cry. Everything is going to be fine." She began to wipe my tears away. Then a nurse came in. "Honey, I'm gonna go call your dad while your nurse does this." With that she left. I looked over at Jacob. He was watching the nurse closely. "Hey.. Jay bird... you think you could call Miles and Jo for me?" I asked through sniffles. He nodded his head and retrieved my phone from my pants pockets. He then walked out of the room too. I was left alone with the nurse. She quietly did her work. Out of the corner of my eye I could occasionally she her shake her head. "Is something wrong?" I finally decided to ask. She looked up at me startled. "Oh no..um it's just that...well I mean it's not my place to say but...well I mean you're just so young." I looked at her a little confused. She couldn't be any older then thirty. "You're right it's not your place to say." I snapped back. She turned back to her monitors and continued. My mom and Jacob walked back in to the room together. "Um Jo said she's on her way." Jacob said as he walked next to my bed. "And um Lucas said he'd come if it was okay with mom. He said to call if i was." I nodded my head, knowing he was talking about Miley. My mom however was confused. "Why would Lucas want to come up here? Are you dating him now?" She asked frantically. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. I looked over at the huge silver clock that was in my room. It was already ten thirty. That meant I had an hour and thirty minutes till I was an adult. "Call him back and tell him to wait about two hours. I should be good then." I said motioning towards the clock. Jacob looked confused at first but I think it finally hit him so he left the room once more. "Lilly, I don't think he should come up here. Why would he?" "Mom, just let it be." I said. Just then I had another contraction. Joanie arrived an hour later, with Chris. She immediately hugged me. My mom decided to leave us alone. So it was only Chris, Joanie, Jacob and I. "Well I guess our kids won't have the same birthday." Joanie said as she released me and sat by my feet. "No but in about thirty minutes, it looks like he will share the same birthday as me." I watched as the time slowly ticked away. It seems like all day I've been watching the clock. "Wholly Crap!" Chris yelled out of no where. "What?" Joanie, Jacob and I said at the same time. "When did this kid get a hair cut?" He asked pointing at Jacob. "A few hours ago." I answered. "He got mad at our parents and got his hair chopped off." "Well at least it wasn't a tattoo." Chris said, giving Jacob a playful slap on the shoulder. "True. I think we may have to take you guys up on that offer of moving in together. It'll piss my mom off but I think it may be for the best." I said. I could see Jacob's face light up. "Good, because we found the perfect house down by the beach today." Joanie said, elated. "It's a four bedroom. It was actually pretty cheap." "Good. Cheap is good." As midnight struck, I patiently waited for Miley to show up. At one thirty, my contractions started getting closer together. That's when the doctor came back in. "Hi again Lilly. I see that you're officially an adult." I nodded. "Well happy birthday. It appears there's about to be another birthday to celebrate today." Once again she disappeared under the sheet. I heard some giggles and turned to see Chris and Jacob laughing. Joanie hit both of them upside there heads. Just then Miley came busting through the door. "Am I late?" She asked looking around the room. Everyone stared back at her. "Oh um sorry." I could see her face begin to get red. She looked down at the floor and went to stand next to Joanie. "Well Lilly it looks like you have lots of support." The doctor said. "Which is a good thing because it's almost time to push. I give him about another hour and he'll be in your arms." She patted my knee and headed out the door. My mom took her spot and glared at me. "Lillian, we need to talk." She just kept glaring at me. "Um guys." I started as I turned towards my friends and Jacob. "Could you.."I motioned towards the door. They all walked out in a single file line. "What is it mom?" "Why is she here Lilly?" "Who mom?" "You know who I'm talking about! Why is that girl here?" "She has a name, mom, and she's here because she's my girlfriend." I could she my mom physically cringe as I said girlfriend. "Lilly I still don't think you're ready for that kind of commitment with her and this child." "Well I'm sorry you feel that way but I am an adult now. I can do as I please." I sounded a little bitchy to my self but I was not letting my mom be the reason I could be with Miley. "I also think that I should move out... and Jacob too." "Oh Lilly this again. Look I really don't want the two of you out on your own. It's not time." "It is time. Jacob and I should have left a long time ago. Jacob is just going to keep acting out if he stays with you. I want to see him happy again." My mom began to cry. She was just about to say something when one of the machines I was hooked up to, started going off. Immediately nurse swarmed my room. I could hear one of them calling for the doctor. Once she came in, I could tell something was wrong. "We're going to have to get him out." ****** **AN: IDK why I'm even writing anything any more. I never get a lot of reviews. I REALLY appreciate those of you who do review. It seriously lights up my day. ** **So please review and go follow my new Twitter, rockmafiaQTexas. I need lots of followers**


	25. Chapter 25

All Better I sat on my bed in my light blue cap and gown. I had an hour till I had to be at the school for graduation. The gown was a lot bigger on me then it was suppose to be. At the time of the fitting I was expecting to still be pregnant. Now I wasn't any more and I had a beautiful baby boy lying in a bassinet next to my bed. My mind wondered back to a week ago. ******_Flashback********_ _"We need to get him out." I heard the doctor say. My eyes grew wide with fear. I had no idea what was wrong. "Lilly, honey we're gonna have you push now." the doctor said to me. "I just want you to relax and push." my mother rushed to my side immediately._ _"I'm right here baby." she said taking my hand. I pulled away._ _"I want Miley." I said in a pant. Trying to focus on the doctor. When I noticed my mom hadn't moved I looked up at her. There were tears welling up in her eyes. I hadn't realized I hurt her but I had wanted Miley by my side not her. "Please mom." I begged just as the doctor positioned herself between my legs. My mom lightly nodded and walked out._ _"Is this your best friend?" the doctor asked as Miley rushed to my side. I took Miley's hand and shook my head. She looked between me and Miley. She looked a little confused but shook it off and focused at the task at hand. "Okay Lilly, it looks like we're all ready to go. I'm gonna need you to start pushing." I gripped Miley's hand as I began to push. Miley rubbed my arm with her other hand as I let a scream past my lips. I could feel the pressure on my vagina. "Keep it up Lilly you're doing wonderful." the doctor praised. I screamed again as I pushed again._ _"Come on Lily bear, you can do this." Miley whispered in my ear as she pushed some hair off my face. I took a few quick breathes before pushing again. It was taking everything out of me. I just couldn't do it anymore._ _"Lilly, I see the head. I need you to try to push one more time honey." the doctor coaxed. I shook my head exhausted. I could feel tears falling down my face or was it sweat? I wasn't sure. "I'm going to need you to push honey." the doctor said more sternly._ _"Come on Lil, you can do it. Just push, baby." Miley gave me a soft kiss on my temple. I knew I had to continue. I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could. Finally the pressure was gone. Then I heard a baby cry. My baby cried. This time I knew tears were pouring from my eyes. I let the tears flow as I watched a nurse take my baby._ "_It's a boy." The doctor called out. Miley wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me._ _"You did it Lilly bear. He's beautiful." After some time a nurse finally gave me my son. The doctor explained that he had stopped breathing which was the reason the alarms went off. She also said that everything was good now. I looked down in to my baby's eyes. They were the same color blue as my own and he had dark brown hair like Oliver. I couldn't quiet tell who he looked like the most but he was gorgeous. After a few of the nurses had cleaned up and cleared out, they allowed my mom, Jacob, Joanie and Chris back in. My mom and Joanie immediately began to cry at the sight of my son. The tear fest was too much for the boys so they chose to go get us some breakfast._ _"Did you ever decide on a name?" Joanie asked standing on the opposite side of Miley who was aimlessly stroking the baby's hair._ _"I like the name Lyric." Miley said shrugging her shoulders._ _"Lyric." I repeated._ _"I thought you liked the name Adien?" my mom asked. I could still hear a little hurt in her voice._ _"I like both names. Lyric Adien Truscott. Sounds good to me. "I smiled down at my little boy, my Lyric._ Jacob stirred in the bed as there was a knock on my door. He had been staying in my room for the past week. "Come in." I said as I stood. Jacob sat up a little as my mom walked through the door. "Oh good, you're dressed. Jacob honey get up so we can get going." Jacob groaned causing my mom to roll her eyes. Once she walked out, Jacob pulled the covers off himself. "Why are you already dressed?" Jacob asked me as he scratched his shaved head. "Because I wanna get this over with. Today is the day. I hope your stuff is ready." I looked around my room at all the boxes. Chris was going to come by after graduation to get all mine, Lyric's and Jacob's stuff so we could move it in to the house. Lyric really didn't have much because I wasn't able to have a baby shower. My birthday party was actually supposed to double as one but again that didn't happen either. "Of course my stuff is ready Lil. I had my stuff ready since mom said dad was gonna stay in there." he was still a little bitter about our dad staying and so was I. It wasn't fair for him to just come back out of the blue. "This is why I need to borrow a shirt." Jacob smiled at me and walked over to my closet. I still had a few clothes hanging up. I watched a he took off his night shirt leaving him only in his boxers. He pulled a tee shirt from my closet and put it on. When he turned back around I noticed he had grabbed my Lilly and the Accepted Boys shirt. I hadn't been able to wear that shirt since I had gotten pregnant. "Well we should get down stairs before mom has a fit." he said as he grabbed his pants off the floor. I carefully picked up Lyric from his bassinet. I opened my door and we walked downstairs. I stood outside behind the bleachers with the rest of the seniors, waiting for the principal to tell us to walk out on to the football field. They had set up chairs and a stage out on the field for our graduation. The bleachers were filled with everyone's families and friends. It seemed like this was taking forever and I had no one to talk to. Since we had to be in alphabetic order everyone I knew was far away from me. A couple of times I would catch Miley looking back at me. She would smile and wave whenever she caught me looking back. We had actually finally talked about her movie deal last night. It was a hard subject but we had finally come to the conclusion that she should go. It was definitely hard for me to tell her she should go but I knew we could make it work. I believed we could make it work and so did she. Finally we started to walk. As I followed the person in front of me I looked at the people in the bleachers. I quickly found my family sitting in front. My mom was frantically waving and taking pictures all at the same time. Jacob was holding Lyric and my dad had Carson. I gave them a small wave as I walked by. It seemed to take forever for our valedictorian to make her speech. I didn't really know the girl besides that her name was Sarah. I had also recently learned from Gabe that she once went out with Oliver. I couldn't help but look at this girl and wonder what they had in common. Sarah finally finished her speech and the principle began calling names. It was a while before I heard a familiar name. It was Lucas. As he walked on stage I could hear Chris screaming for Lucas. There was some time before Gabe walked across the stage. Again Chris started screaming. I had clapped my hands but I wasn't as crazy as Chris. I knew that it was going to be a few minutes before Joanie was going to go up there so I decided to survey the crowd once more. As I scanned my eyes fell on a familiar figure. It was a female cop. Mrs. Oken. I had only met her a few times through the course of mine and Oliver's relationship but there was no way I could mistake her. As I was about to turn around in my seat to look at Chris, I heard the principal speak. "Oliver Oken." the crowd and the seniors went crazy. I looked at the stage as Oliver walked across it. He smiled broadly at his adoring fans. At the beginning of school we had all been nobodies. We were the group of losers. Now Oliver was the one getting treated like royalty. That's what had caused our break up. His choice to go solo and become famous. I rolled my eyes as Oliver held up his diploma and everyone rose to their feet. I hadn't bothered telling him his son was born. I actually had no idea how to get in contact with him. Here he was though. He took his place and after a student or two Joanie walked up. Chris stood up for her as did I. I took the time to look for Miley. She was standing up by the stairs to the stage. There were only a few people in front of her. I kept my eyes trained on her as she slowly made her way closer to the stage. Finally the principal called her name. Once again everyone went crazy. As she walked across stage it was my rows turn to line up at the stage. My stomach started doing back flips as I got closer and closer. I don't know why I was nervous. I was just walking across the stage to get a piece of paper. I took a deep breath as the person in front of me walked across. Then it was my turn. I slowly walked towards the principal as he said my name. I was completely taken back when I heard loud cheering. I actually stopped walking as I looked at the crowd of seniors. More than half of them were on their feet cheering for me. A small smile spread across my face as I continued to walk. The principal handed me my diploma and moved my tassel. I happily walked down the stairs and back to my seat. Chris was actually the last person to walk across the stage. After he took his seat we all threw our caps in the air. I waited till most of the seniors had walked over to their families. As I began to walk to wear my family was waiting, Oliver stepped in front of me. "Where's our baby?" He asked as he was looking down at my stomach then up at me. "You mean _my_ baby?" I sneered, trying to walk around him. He stopped me by grabbing my arm. "Lilly, can I please just see him?" I sighed before finally nodding. He let go of my arm and followed me to where my parents were. I stopped in front of them before taking a deep breath. I held out my arms for Jacob to hand me Lyric. "Oliver, this is Lyric." I said, as I planted a kiss on Lyric's tiny head. I heard my dad clear his throat a little. "And this is my dad. My real dad." I said, motioning my head towards him. "Hello Sir." Oliver said, as he shook my dad's hand. "May I hold him?" He looked at me with begging eyes. His eyes were something I could never resist about him. Right as I was about to hand Lyric to Oliver, Chris, Gabe, Lucas and Joanie walked up. "Well if it isn't Big O." Joanie said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hello Joanie. Hey guys." Oliver tried to give a weak smile but the guys were giving him the cold shoulder. "Well, I guess I should go see my mom now. Lilly, you think I could stop by later?" "Maybe. If I'm still there." I answered, not even looking at him. Sure I was being mean but it was hard to be nice to him after everything. "Okay. Well I guess I'll see you, maybe." He looked at me then looked down at Lyric. He placed a kiss on his head before walking away. After a moment of silence, Carson began to cry. "Lillian, we need to go home. Carbug isn't a happy camper." I looked at my mom as she said the last part in a baby voice. I was happy that I hadn't started talking like that. "Okay mom, but I wanna see Miley first." "Lilly, you can see her later. Come on." I rolled my eyes at her. "Fine. I'll see you guys later. What time do you think you'll be coming by Chris?" "Eh about in a hour or so. We still have to get a few things from my garage." He answered. "Okay. Well the boys and I will be waiting for you." I gave a huge smile before walking with my family to our van. Jacob and I had waited patiently for Chris to come with the moving truck. It didn't take us long to get all our stuff in the van and to the new house. The one good thing about my dad still being around was that he was willing to help us move our things. He even helped us move it into our new house. After we got everything in, we decided to take a break in the garage. I did not know that Chris was going to turn it in to a game room but he had. The garage was completely decked out with bean bag chairs, an air hockey table, a dart board and even our instruments. "Oh you guys have a band?" My dad asked as we all took a bean bag and he stood. Joanie's parents had actually offered to watch Lyric, I was a little reluctant at first, but I knew he'd be in good hands. I had also really wanted to help with my stuff so it was nice not to have to worry about Lyric while we moved. "Yeah dad, didn't you see the shirt Jacob was wearing?" I asked pointing at Jacob. I watched as my dad looked at Jacob and then looked back at me. "Huh well isn't that something. When are you guys gonna have another concert? I'd love to check it out." "Oh, no dad. We don't do it anymore. We sort of lost our lead singer." "Well I thought you were the lead singer?" My dad asked confused. "Well..." I started. "Of course she is." Chris interrupted. "We were actually planning on starting to play again. You know once we all kind of fall into a comfortable routine with the kids." "Oh well that sounds fun. You kids really have all this figured out. I'm proud of you all." My dad walked over to me and hugged me. For once, out of the whole time he has been here, I actually accepted his compassion and support. It was probably because I knew that this was it. This is what I had been waiting for. I was finally going to be away from my mom. I finally could be with my girlfriend even though she'd be leaving in a month. I was going to be happy for the first time in awhile. ****************** **AN: SO guys that's the end. For real. I sure most of you were hoping for a Miley/Lilly hook up but that will be happening in a special chapter that will only be posted on Who Said Miley's POV. So y'all can head over to that story and check it out once I have it up. Y'all can review and let me know if there were any loose ends I didn't tie up so that I can fix that but as of right now this story is  
COMPLETED ! ** **I also plan to write a lot more (well as much as my schedule allows) stories and even finishing up my other ones. **


End file.
